DREAM CASTLE
by kRieZt
Summary: "Berbahagialah, karena kakakmu juga berbahagia di atas sana..." chapter 20 added. FIN! Germancest
1. Chapter 1

**DREAM CASTLE **

Pairing : Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Weillschmidt

Rating : T

Genre : Drama/Angst

Summary : "...istana impian ini adalah milikmu, Ludwig. Maka jagalah baik-baik..."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : Apa pun yang terjadi di sini adalah rekayasa walau sedikit mengena ke sejarah masing-masing negara. Timeline yang ada di sini saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di Hetalia, di mana mereka sepertinya berumur panjang (terutama Jerman). Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca dengan segala hormat. First Ger/Pru, trial and error... :/

~Chapter 1~

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand_

_To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand_

**Hohenzollern, 16****th**** Century**

_Gilbert's POV_

Sudah berapa kali Prussia terlibat dalam peperangan? Terhitung sejak masih bernama Old Prussian, para leluhurku sudah mencetuskan perang kepada Polandia dan Lithuania berkenaan dengan daerah kekuasaan. Awalnya, Kingdom of Prussia ini berada di bawah kekuasaan Duchy of Warsaw, kemudian kami berhasil memisahkan diri dari mereka dan merdeka menjadi negara sendiri.

Seluas apa pun negara ini, kami tetap memusatkan pemerintahan Prussia di lahan kecil bernama Hohenzollern. Di sinilah keluarga kerajaan tinggal, membentuk pemerintahan, undang-undang, dan strategi perang. Aku mendengar para petinggi kerajaan sedang ingin mengusahakan satu kekuasaan baru, yang nantinya bisa berdiri sendiri dan meneruskan cita-cita leluhur Prussia.

"Jelajahi medan perang…"

Seperti biasa, sehari setelah perang usai, aku diperintahkan menjelajahi bekas medan pertempuran bersama beberapa pasukanku. Sekedar memeriksa apakah masih ada orang yang bisa diselamatkan, atau mencari harta rampasan perang dari pihak musuh. Langit senja hari itu terlihat merah, sedikit menggelap karena tertutup awan tebal.

Derap langkah kaki kuda kami seperti menghilang ditelan angin. Medan perang yang berjarak beberapa mil dari Hohenzollern kini tampak porak poranda dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikit pun.

"Menyebarlah, dan kita bertemu di bawah tiang batu itu."

Aku menyusuri bagian paling depan medan perang ini. Masih terlihat banyak mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana. Aku turun dari kudaku, mengambil beberapa bilah pedang dan lencana patriot mereka. Aku menarik kudaku dan menuntun berjalan bersamaku, dan berhenti di sebuah bangkai kereta perang yang sangat besar. Kira-kira 7 orang petinggi musuh berperang dengan kereta besar ini. Ditarik 4 ekor kuda, hanya dengan sekali lemparan tombak ke kusirnya, kereta ini kemudian tumbang dan menjatuhkan orang-orang di atasnya. Kuda-kuda penariknya berlarian meninggalkan kereta karena ketakutan, sedangkan orang-orang di atasnya terpaksa bertarung di daratan.

"Sampai kapan pun, Prussia tidak akan dikuasai Polandia atau pun Lithuania…"

Kalimat itu sudah seperti pasak yang ditancap di kepala dan hati setiap prajurit Prussia. Aku hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka, yang didikte untuk selalu menuruti peraturan macam aristocrat leluhur kami, The Old Prussian. Ditambah lagi dengan motto kebesaran kami, _Suum Cuique_ ("to each, his own"), begitu besar tekad para leluhur kami untuk menjadikan Prussia negara merdeka dan mandiri.

"Herr Beilschmidt, ada seseorang di dekat runtuhan rumah…!"

Aku dan beberapa orang pasukanku berlari ke reruntuhan rumah yang hampir rata dengan tanah. Di balik tiang batu pondasi, ada seorang anak kecil menangis sesenggukan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lutut kecilnya.

"Kalian lanjutkan penyisiran, aku urus yang satu ini."

Aku mencoba mendekati anak ini. Reaksinya cukup cepat, dia langsung menarik tubuh ringkihnya menjauh dariku. Kedua mata birunya menatapku berkaca-kaca. Cekung pipinya terlihat kusam karena debu mesiu dan tanah.

"Di mana orangtuamu?"

Dia hanya menggeleng, tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut keringnya. Aku tidak menyangka peperangan ini begitu dahsyat sampai menerjang rumah warga sekitar. Di mana pun orangtuanya, pasti kondisinya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Anak ini satu-satunya peninggalan mereka yang berharga. Berapa lama dia bertahan di sini? Tak ada atap atau dinding yang melindunginya dari hujan dan udara dingin. Bahkan terik matahari sampai mengacaukan warna rambutnya.

"Keluarlah, kita jalan-jalan."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, tetapi dia semakin menjauh. Aku harus memancingnya supaya dia mau menurut padaku. Aku membuka topi perangku dan kuulurkan padanya.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Topi ini akan menjadi milikmu jika kau mau ikut denganku."

Dia tampak ragu, tetapi kemudian dia mencoba memberanikan diri mendekat padaku. Tangan kurusnya terulur menyentuh topi perangku. Aku tersenyum, kemudian membantunya memakai topi itu ke kepalanya.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?"

Aku hampir kehilangan kesabaran karena anak ini tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Ah, mungkin karena dia masih ketakutan. Daripada membiarkan dia dikuasai ketakutannya, aku langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dalam gendonganku. Kemudian aku ajak dia naik kuda dan berjalan keluar dari medan perang. Aku memanggil semua orangku dan menyuruh mereka untuk menyudahi saja tugas hari ini.

**The Mansion, Hohenzollern - Night**

Melalui perdebatan panjang dengan para petinggi kerajaan, akhirnya aku mendapat mandat dari mereka untuk merawat anak kecil ini di kediamanku. Mereka menduga anak ini adalah mata-mata musuh, tetapi aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka bahwa dia hanyalah penduduk sekitar medan perang yang terkena imbas dari pertempuran besar itu. Lagipula anak ini tidak bisa diajak bicara, bahkan tidak mau menyebutkan namanya. Usianya mungkin masih berkisar antara 5 – 7 tahun. Dia terlalu polos untuk melihat pertumpahan darah dan tebasan pedang di sekelilingnya.

"Kau akan kuberi nama baru, maka kau akan menjawab panggilanku dengan nama itu. Mengerti?"

Dia mengangguk.

"OK, namamu adalah Ludwig. Err…Ludwig siapa ya? Ah, pakai nama belakangku saja kalau begitu! Kebetulan aku tidak punya adik. Maka kau akan menjadi adikku. Namamu Ludwig Weillschmidt. Dan aku kakakmu, Gilbert."

"Ka-kakak?"

"Ya, benar sekali. Aku kakakmu. Dan kau akan menuruti apa yang aku katakan padamu, mengerti?"

"Ya, kakak."

"Hahahaha, aku tersanjung kau panggil begitu. Nah, waktunya makan malam. Kau mau makan apa? Nanti aku yang buatkan untukmu, OK?"

Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kuhuni sendiri. Dan sekarang ketambahan anak satu ini jadi terasa lain suasananya. Lalu, mengapa pula aku mau merawatnya di rumah besar ini? Jika aku tidak punya hati, maka aku akan membiarkan dia hidup di dekat tiang pondasi itu dan menunggu waktunya mati. Atau mungkin langsung memembenamkan ujung pedangku di jantungnya supaya bisa langsung menyusul kedua orangtuanya.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kau tampak lapar sekali."

**The Mansion, Hohenzollern – 3 years later**

Aku memperhatikan setiap perkembangan yang dialami oleh Ludwig. Aku terkadang sering meninggalkannya untuk latihan perang. Sampai aku minta bantuan seorang pengasuh dari Main Castle untuk menjaganya, dan setiap harinya aku mendapat laporan yang menggembirakan darinya.

"Pangeran kecil itu sekarang sudah bisa mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri…"

Kabar tidak penting macam itu sebenarnya adalah kabar gembira untukku. Setiap aku pulang ke rumah, anak itu selalu berlari menuruni tangga dan memelukku erat. Senyumnya mulai terukir cerah di wajahnya. Dia tidak lagi punya pipi yang cekung. Dia sudah terlihat lebih sehat, dan aku senang melihat dia bisa berbicara banyak denganku.

"Lama sekali pulangnya! Kenapa harus sampai seharian penuh sih perginya?"

"Hahaha…maaf, banyak yang harus aku kerjakan jadi sampai sore baru bisa pulang."

"Aku kesepian, kau tahu?"

"Oh ya? Apa Madam Bertha memperlakukanmu dengan baik, Ludwig?"

"Ya, kami berdua bikin kue hari ini. Dan kau tahu? Kuenya enak sekali! Kau pasti suka!"

Perkembangannya begitu pesat, bahkan dia terlihat agak tinggi dari awal aku merawatnya. Mungkin aku sudah tidak bisa menggendongnya lagi karena dia sudah bertambah berat.

"Kau dari mana, Kak?"

"Oh, aku habis latihan perang."

"Perang?"

"Ya, latihan perang."

"Kau akan mengadakan peperangan lagi, Kak?"

"Bukan aku yang mengadakan. Melainkan orang-orang kerajaan."

"Untuk apa peperangan itu diadakan, Kak?"

Ah ya, aku belum mengenalkan anak ini mengenai segala sesuatu tentang tanah tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Setelah makan kue sama-sama, aku mengajak Ludwig pergi ke taman belakang. Sekedar mencoba memberikan pelajaran berharga untuknya.

"Ludwig, aku mau tanya. Kau punya barang berharga?"

"Hm?"

"Sesuatu yang penting, misalnya…"

"Err…topi perang yang pernah kau berikan untukku?"

"OK, jika seseorang mengambil topi itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan marah dan melarangnya mengambil."

"Jika dia memaksa?"

"Aku juga akan memaksa!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…ini pemberian darimu, Kak."

"Begitu pentingkah pemberian itu, Ludwig?"

"Tentu saja! Kau memberikan ini saat pertama kita bertemu. Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan pemberian macam ini dari siapa pun. Maka itu aku…aku…"

"Hm?"

"Aku harus menjaganya baik-baik. Tidak boleh sampai rusak, walau warnanya sudah usang sekali pun. Pokoknya tidak boleh ada orang yang mengambilnya!"

Aku membelai kepala anak ini dengan sayang, sekedar menenangkannya setelah dia berbicara begitu berapi-api. Semoga dia menangkap apa yang kumaksud dari pertanyaan tidak penting macam itu.

"Kau mengerti maksudku, Ludwig? Kira-kira, untuk apa peperangan itu diadakan?"

"Err…menjaga sesuatu yang berharga…"

"Nah, Prussia punya banyak hal yang sangat berharga. Kau hidup di sebuah negara yang kaya raya, serta cinta perdamaian. Maka itu, peperangan diadakan untuk menjaga negara ini dari serangan orang lain."

"Seperti apa yang berharga itu, Kak?"

"Kau, misalnya…"

"Aku?"

"Di luar sana, banyak orang yang mungkin ingin mengambilmu dari medan perang. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku telah menyelamatkanmu dari tangan-tangan tidak bertanggung jawab. Belum tentu mereka bisa merawatmu sebaik aku, atau membiarkanmu ikut bikin kue dengan Madam Bertha."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Aku akan berperang demi melindungimu, Ludwig. Aku bisa melihat masa depanmu begitu cerah."

"Apa aku…punya masa depan?"

"Hey, jangan pesimis begitu donk! Dengar, suatu hari kau akan tahu apa arti perang yang sebenarnya. Tidak hanya memahami, tetapi kau akan terlibat dalam peperangan itu sendiri."

"Begitu…"

"Makanya, cepatlah besar. Nanti akan kuajari bagaimana mengayun pedang dan menggunakan tameng."

"Asyik! Janji ya, Kak!"

"Hahaha, tentu saja. Aku ini ksatria handal dan kau bisa percaya padaku."

"Kalau aku sudah besar, nanti giliranku berperang dan akan menjagamu!"

Mendengar dia begitu bersemangat, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum lebar ini dari wajahku. Aku mengangkat tubuh anak ini dan kulayangkan ke udara. Tawanya begitu nyaring dan menenangkan hatiku. Seharian latihan perang, rasa tegang itu mendadak hilang setelah berbagi cerita dengan Ludwig.

"_Kalau aku sudah besar, nanti giliranku berperang dan akan menjagamu!"_

~to be continue~

Chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2

**DREAM CASTLE**

Pairing : Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Weillschmidt

Rating : T

Genre : Drama/Angst

Summary : "...istana impian ini adalah milikmu, Ludwig. Maka jagalah baik-baik..."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : Apa pun yang terjadi di sini adalah rekayasa walau sedikit mengena ke sejarah masing-masing negara. Timeline yang ada di sini saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di Hetalia, di mana mereka sepertinya berumur panjang (terutama Jerman). Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca dengan segala hormat. First Ger/Pru, trial and error... :/

~Chapter 2~

**Main Castle, Hohenzollern – 18th Century**

_Gilbert's POV_

"Prussia bukanlah negara dengan bala tentara, melainkan bala tentara dengan sebuah negara…"

Pergantian kepemimpinan seringkali membuat 'kaget' sistem pemerintahan yang sudah berjalan sejak lama. Prussia kini sedang membentuk batalyon pertahanan yang sangat kuat di bawah kekaisaran yang baru. Menurutnya, Prussia tidak boleh besar dari segi wilayah saja. Negara besar, harus disertakan dengan pertahanan yang kuat.

"Silesia tidak boleh jatuh ke tangan Austria!"

Aku tengah mempersiapkan diriku mengikuti peperangan di Mollwitz. Bulan April seharusnya menjadi bulan yang hangat, karena udara dingin musim semi akan segera berganti dengan udara hangat di musim panas. Tetapi aku tidak percaya akan melewatinya dengan melayangkan serangan ke negeri pesaing abadi Prussia, yaitu Austria. Apalagi aku sudah terlanjur berjanji dengan Ludwig untuk berkebun bersama-sama, di musim semi ini.

"Bagaimana kabar adikmu, Gilbert?"

"Hm? Oh, soal Ludwig. Yah, dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang sudah bisa main pedang denganku."

"Wah, dia akan meneruskan cita-citamu kalau begitu!"

"Kau harus bangga punya rekan sehebat aku, Antonio. Hahaha…"

"Tapi apa kau yakin bisa merawatnya sampai besar? Sementara kau sering meninggalkannya untuk urusan negara."

"Dia itu anak yang mandiri, Antonio. Setiap aku pulang, aku selalu mendapat kabar gembira mengenai perkembangannya."

"Yah, aku sangat berharap peperangan akan segera berakhir. Maka aku akan banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Lovino."

"Kau pun membesarkan seorang anak kecil di rumahmu, Antonio Fernandez."

"Hahaha…anak itu…mungkin suatu hari kita perlu mengenalkan Lovino dan Ludwig. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kaiser Beilschmidt?"

"Ide bagus…"

**The Mansion, Noon**

Detik-detik menjelang keberangkatanku ke Mollwitz, aku memohon izin kepada komandan perangku untuk pulang lebih awal dan tidak ikut pertemuan sebelum perang. Tiba di rumah, aku seperti mendengar suara Ludwig sedang bermain di taman. Madam Bertha sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur. Dia bilang, Ludwig sedang mengasah kepandaiannya bermain pedang. Ah ya, aku pernah membuatkan pedang kayu untuknya. Sejak kecil, aku mengenalkan dia pada senjata perang satu itu sebagai modal pertamanya mengenal 'perang'.

"Hey, Ludwig!"

"Ah, kau sudah pulang, Kak! Ayo kita bertarung!"

"OK, aku akan ambil pedangku. Kita lihat sudah sejauh mana perkembanganmu."

Yang aku lihat, Ludwig sudah mulai terbiasa dengan berat pedang kayunya. Waktu pertama latihan, dia seringkali mengeluh dengan beratnya. Tetapi lihatlah, serangannya sudah mulai terlihat jelas. Dia tidak lagi kaku dan begitu yakin dengan jurus-jurus yang aku ajarkan padanya.

"Akulah…ksatria!"

"Bagus, Ludwig!"

Kami melepas lelah, menghampar tubuh penuh keringat dan rasa lelah di halaman berumput ini. Nafasku tersengal, tak kusangka tenaga Ludwig begitu besar. Antonio benar, dia akan menjadi ksatria hebat dan meneruskan cita-citaku. Haah…aku merasa menjadi orang tua kalau mengingat kata-kata itu.

"Kau menunjukkan perkembangan yang luar biasa, Ludwig. Aku bangga padamu."

"Terima kasih, Kak."

"Ah ya, sebagai penyemangat, aku punya hadiah istimewa untukmu. Kau mau hadiah, Ludwig?"

"Horeee! Hadiah apa kali ini, Kak?"

Entahlah, tidak ada yang istimewa sebenarnya…

Aku mengajaknya masuk ke rumah, lalu naik ke lantai dua menuju ruang kerjaku. Aku sudah menyiapkan satu papan maket di atas meja kerjaku. Ludwig yang takut-takut untuk masuk, tak bisa melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Itu apa, Kak?"

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Ludwig."

"Papan kosong begini? Apa asyiknya?"

"Hahaha…masa' sih kau tidak tahu maksud dari papan ini, Ludwig? Coba lihat, di pinggirannya terdapat pohon semak yang mengelilingi persegi ini. Bukankah itu terlihat seperti tanah kosong?"

"Hah?"

"Kau ini…nah, coba buka bingkisan ini, Ludwig."

Aku mengeluarkan bungkusan dari kain yang kuambil dari laci meja kerjaku. Ketika dibuka, bungkusan itu berupa jembatan kecil. Hanya sebuah jembatan, dan tidak ada yang lainnya.

"Aku…masih tidak mengerti…"

"Letakkan jembatan itu di papan maket, lalu kau coba lihat gambar yang aku buat ini."

"Whoa, istana!"

Aku sendiri sudah lupa kapan menggambar istana itu di secarik kertas usang. Hanya istana sederhana dengan tiga menara tinggi. Nampaknya Ludwig mengerti dengan maksudku menunjukkan gambar itu padanya. Dia lalu memperhatikan kembali papan maket yang sekarang sudah terdapat jembatan kayu di atasnya.

"Kita akan membuat istana di atas papan ini!"

"Hahaha…anak pintar! Menarik bukan? Nanti kalau sudah jadi, istana itu akan menjadi milikmu."

"Benarkah? Asyik! Aku punya istana!"

"Itu berarti, kau akan punya tempat tinggal sendiri di sebuah lahan yang luas dan indah, Ludwig. Kau bisa melakukan apa saja di istana itu, termasuk menghias halamannya dengan bunga mawar berwarna-warni."

"Whoa, menyenangkan sekali. Apa aku bisa membuat kolam pemandian di sana?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hebat! Bagaimana dengan memelihara berbagai macam burung? Supaya setiap pagi kita bangun, kita akan mendengar suara kicauan burung."

"Menyenangkan, Ludwig…"

"Kemudian, kita punya beberapa kuda dan kita bisa mengelilingi istana ini dengan kuda. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kak?"

"Wah, itu ide bagus!"

"Ini benar-benar hebat, aku suka sekali!"

"Jika sudah jadi nanti, maka kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang merusaknya, termasuk dirimu sendiri juga tidak boleh semena-mena dengan istana itu. Mengerti?"

"Ja!"

Berpisah dengannya seperti meninggalkan sebongkah berlian tanpa pengamanan ekstra di rumah ini. Aku menitipkannya kepada Madam Bertha, aku berpesan banyak agar anak itu selalu merasa nyaman di rumah. Aku berharap setelah aku kembali dari peperangan nanti, aku bisa melihat pemandangan baru di rumah ini. Misalnya, melihat Ludwig menjadi remaja dan sudah siap untuk dilatih perang.

Tok…tok…

Hari berganti malam, aku dan Ludwig tertidur di ruang tengah setelah asyik merencanakan banyak hal di papan maket istana yang kuhadiahkan untuknya. Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahku. Aku memastikan Ludwig sudah tidur nyenyak, sehingga dia tidak akan bergerak atau terbangun mendengar aku berbicara dengan orang yang baru datang ke rumahku.

"Guten Nacht, Kaiser Beilschimdt."

"Hmph, siapa yang mengajarimu bahasa Jerman, Antonio?"

"Aku sudah terbiasa berkumpul dengan orang-orangmu, Gilbert. Maka itu aku banyak belajar dari mereka."

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Tinggal menunggu kau, Tuan Besar."

"Beri aku waktu. Aku harus membawa anak ini ke kamarku."

Aku memberi isyarat kepada Antonio untuk menungguku sebentar. Aku harus memindahkan Ludwig ke kamar agar dia bisa tidur lebih nyenyak. Aku menyelimuti dia supaya tidak kedinginan. Sebelum aku pergi, aku mencium keningnya dan mengucap selamat tinggal di telinganya.

"Kakak…"

Nampaknya, ciumanku tadi sedikit membangunkannya. Dan yang terburuk adalah dia melihatku akan pergi dengan seragam perangku. Sontak dia bangun dan aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Tidurlah, Ludwig."

"Kau…kau akan pergi berperang lagi, Kak?"

"Untuk mengejutkanmu, aku memang akan pergi berpereang lagi."

"Katamu kita akan menyelesaikan istana itu bersama-sama. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku tidak mungkin menyelesaikannya sendirian. Aku tidak mau kau tinggal sendiri!"

"Ludwig, kita pasti akan selesaikan istana itu sama-sama. Tapi perlu kau ingat, bahwa aku sudah memberikan istana itu padamu. Jadi, kau yang berhak menentukan kapan istana itu harus selesai."

"Aku ingin menyelesaikannya denganmu…"

Oh, dia menangis. Ini sudah yang kesekian kali aku melihat dia meneteskan air matanya. Dia sudah besar, tapi kadang masih suka cengeng begini. Aku mendekapnya erat, dan kudorong pelan untuk berbaring. Aku memakaikan selimutnya lagi dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Adikku sayang, seorang ksatria itu tidak boleh menangis. Dia harus menjadi laki-laki pemberani dan kuat."

"…"

"Kau bukan anak kecil yang bisa kugendong, atau harus disuapi saat makan. Apalagi kau punya tugas penting yaitu menyelesaikan istana impian kita."

"Mengapa kau sering sekali pergi berperang? Apakah kau tidak lelah?"

"Hahaha…aku ini ksatria hebat! Aku tidak boleh merasa lelah untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga."

"Apakah Prussia itu berharga untukmu, Kak?"

"Aku lahir dan dibesarkan di tanah suci ini. Dan suatu hari, kau akan mengerti betapa tanah suci ini telah menjanjikan banyak hal untuk masa depanmu. Kau akan ikut mengayun pedang bersama para ksatria hebat untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga."

"Apakah istana itu akan kita bangun di tanah suci ini?"

"Tentu saja! Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari Prussia, maka istana itu harus berdiri di sini. Kau bisa mewujudkan semua impian bersama istana itu."

"Segala impian…"

"Jika nanti perang sudah selesai, aku ingin melihat istana itu sudah jadi. Paling tidak, kita bisa mengibarkan bendera di setiap menaranya."

Senyum kecil itu terukir di wajahnya. Aku bahagia melihat dia tersenyum, walau dada ini sedikit merasa sesak melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu kapan perang itu selesai. Perhelatan negara ini dengan Austria sepertinya akan berkepanjangan. Bisa jadi, aku akan tertahan di medan perang dan tidak bisa melihat perkembangan Ludwig.

"Ludwig, pegang ini…"

Aku melepas satu kalung salib hitamku dan kuberikan padanya. Salib hitam ini adalah lambang suci dari Teutonic Knights, leluhur bangsa Jerman yang berjaya atas Prussia. Aku punya satu, dan dia harus punya satu sebagai tanda bahwa dia adalah adikku, bagian dari bangsa ini juga.

"Kau punya satu, dan aku punya satu. Semua ksatria di Prussia memakai lambang ini."

"Ksatria…"

"Kau adalah ksatria di masa depan. Dan lambang ini akan terus mengingatkanmu padaku. Kita ini saudara, kau ingat?"

"Ja…"

"Kau akan menjadi ksatria hebat, Ludwig. Seperti kakakmu ini…"

Kalimat terakhirku tadi seperti sihir yang akhirnya bisa membuat Ludwig tertidur tenang. Aku masih menggenggam erat tangannya. Demi Tuhan, aku jadi sedikit berat meninggalkannya.

"Kaiser Beilschmidt, kita harus berangkat sekarang."

Suara Antonio menyadarkanku. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi di sini. Beranjak meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan Ludwig dan istananya, aku tak henti-hentinya memanjat doa. Berharap penuh cemas, apakah aku masih bisa melihatnya tumbuh menjadi dewasa? Menjadi ksatria hebat bangsa Jerman?

Perang tiada akhir itu sudah menungguku…

~to be continue~

Chapter 3 coming up next!


	3. Chapter 3

**DREAM CASTLE**

Pairing : Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Weillschmidt

Rating : T

Genre : Drama/Angst

Summary : "...istana impian ini adalah milikmu, Ludwig. Maka jagalah baik-baik..."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : Apa pun yang terjadi di sini adalah rekayasa walau sedikit mengena ke sejarah masing-masing negara. Timeline yang ada di sini saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di Hetalia, di mana mereka sepertinya berumur panjang (terutama Jerman). Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca dengan segala hormat. First Ger/Pru, trial and error... :/

~Chapter 3~

**Berlin – end of World War I**

_Ludwig's POV_

"Sudah jadi…"

Entah butuh waktu berapa lama aku bisa menyelesaikan istana ini sendirian. Aku merencanakan yang terbaik supaya istana ini terlihat menarik. Dan sekarang sudah tahap penyelesaian, aku ingin sekali menunjukkan hasilnya kepada Gilbert.

"Tuan Muda Weillschmidt, makan malam Anda sudah siap."

Aku tidak percaya bahwa sekarang akulah yang menjadi tuan rumah di sini. Sebenarnya rumah besar ini milik Gilbert. Namun sejak perang di Silesia, dia tidak pernah kembali ke rumah ini lagi.

Aku mendengar kabar dari Madam Bertha bahwa dia sekarang sedang ditugaskan di Main Castle. Hohenzollern berganti nama menjadi Berlin, dan masih berfungsi sebagai pusat pemerintahan Kekaisaran Jerman.

"Ini surat untuk Anda…"

_Ludwig,_

_Aku tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Prussia sedang goyah, Jerman kalah dari Perang Dunia I. Kami sedang membenahi diri supaya nantinya bisa menjadi penopang yang kuat untuk Jerman. Tidak ada lagi Kingdom of Prussia, semua sistem pemerintahan beralih ke Sosial Demokrat setelah terjadi pergantian perdana menteri. _

_Aku tak sabar melihat istanamu, apakah sudah jadi semua? Aku akan pulang jika pertemuan hari ini selesai. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu menungguku pulang, Ludwig._

_ ~Gilbert Beilschmidt~_

Aku hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan Gilbert melalui surat macam ini. Gilbert tidak pernah lepas dari berbagai macam peperangan yang mengancam negaranya. Prussia adalah negara bagian paling utama di Jerman. Jika pilar utamanya rubuh, berarti Jerman akan mengalami masa suram.

"Ya, aku janji…"

Entah sampai kapan, aku akan tetap menunggu kepulangannya…

"Tuan Muda Weillschmidt, seseorang dari badan pertahanan Jerman ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Aku sangat berharap tidak ada orang yang akan mengganggu ketenanganku di rumah malam ini. Untuk apa orang pertahanan datang ke rumah? Jika dia mencari kakakku, maka seharusnya dia mencari ke pusat kota. Tidak di rumah ini lagi.

Suatu malam, aku menerima kedatangan 3 orang pria dengan pakaian militer lengkap. Ada lambang segi-segi aneh di lengan baju mereka. Saat aku mengajak mereka masuk, aku memperhatikan mereka terkejut melihat sekeliling rumahku.

"Banyak sekali ornamen Prussia di rumahmu. Apa kau masih keturunan Teutonic Knights?"

"Kakakku…"

"Oh, kau punya kakak? Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Dia di Main Castle, sedang mengikuti pertemuan dengan petinggi Prussia. Kalian siapa?"

"Tenang, Nak. Kami datang kemari dengan misi perdamaian. Kau sudah dengar kabar bahwa Jerman kalah dari PD I?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau senang mendengar negaramu sendiri kalah dari peperangan besar itu?"

"Ti-tidak…"

"Sadarkah kau jika Jerman kalah karena sistem peperangan dan pemerintahannya yang salah?"

"Tetapi Prussia selalu memenangkan peperangan apa pun demi kebesaran Jerman, jadi aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan-"

"Oh, apakah kau salah satu pejuang Prussia?"

"…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjelaskan kebenaran dari perjuangan mereka, sementara kau tidak pernah terlibat dalam peperangan mereka?"

"Kekuatan Prussia membuat Jerman besar. Jika memang sekarang Jerman mengalami kekalahan, maka Prussialah yang akan membangkitkannya!"

"Kau tahu apa soal perjuangan bangsamu, hah?"

Satu orang laki-laki membentakku dan ini mengejutkanku. Kakiku gemetar, tetapi aku tetap mencoba menghadapi orang-orang ini sendirian.

"Aku memang tidak pernah mengikuti perjuangan bangsaku. Tetapi melalui cerita dari kakakku, aku mengerti betapa keras perjuangannya sampai menyatukan negara-negara kecil di bawah kekuasaan Jerman. Semua itu dilakukan oleh orang-orang Prussia!"

"Dan sekarang Jerman kalah, menurutmu apakah bisa kembali dibangkitkan oleh orang-orang Prussia?"

"Tentu saja! Pasti akan ada pencerahan!"

"Berarti kau mengharapkan pencerahan, Nak. Sebuah pencerahan di negeri tercinta ini. Ya, aku mengakui keberhasilan Prussia membesarkan Jerman. Tetapi sekarang saatnya berbenah, jaman sudah berganti. Harus ada pembaharuan."

"Apa maksud kalian datang kemari?"

"Seorang laki-laki muda seperti kau tidak seharusnya berdiam diri menanti kabar perkembangan negaranya. Bangsa yang kuat karena mempunyai generasi muda yang kuat juga."

"…"

"Hitler akan suka denganmu, Nak. Bergabunglah dengan kami. Jika kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang kau sebut itu 'perjuangan', maka sekaranglah saatnya."

"…"

Laki-laki itu kemudian meletakkan sebuah pamphlet di atas meja. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia dan dua orang temannya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah. Jantungku berdegup kencang, tanganku mengepal menahan marah. Mereka menghina Prussia, itu berarti mereka menghinaku! Menghina kakakku!

"_Verdammt_!"

**The Mansion – Next Day**

"Tuan Muda Weillschmidt, Tuan Besar Beilschmidt sudah pulang…"

Ketika aku mendengar Madam Bertha membangunkanku dan menyampaikan kabar gembira itu, aku langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas turun ke ruang tengah.

"Gilbert…"

Sosok berambut perak itu sedang melepas lelah di sofa, ditemani secangkir teh dan makanan ringan dari Madam Bertha. Dia mendengarku memanggil namanya, dan dia menoleh sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku rindu pada tatapan tegas dan kedua mata merahnya.

"Ludwig…"

Ada torehan di dekat mata kirinya, dan itu diperban kuat mengelilingi kepalanya. Aku memandangnya hampir tidak percaya, begitu banyak bekas luka di wajahnya. Sekeras apa peperangan yang dia lalui sampai seperti ini keadaannya?

"Kau sehat, Kak?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kabarmu."

"Aku selalu mengirim surat, meski kau tidak perlu membalasnya."

"…"

"Dan aku menemukan pamphlet ini di meja. Siapa yang memberikan ini kepadamu?"

"Tadi malam 3 orang dari badan pertahanan Jerman datang ke rumah."

"Mau apa mereka kemari? Apa mereka mencariku?"

"Tidak, mereka tidak mencarimu. Melainkan…"

"…"

"Err…"

"Katakan padaku, Ludwig."

"Mereka menginginkanku bergabung-"

"Sudah kuduga!"

Tiba-tiba saja Gilbert meninggikan suaranya. Dia terlihat gusar dan senyuman itu hilang di wajahnya. Pertemuan pertama kami, setelah dia meninggalkanku begitu lama, diawali dengan ketegangan seperti ini.

"Kau sudah baca isinya, Ludwig?"

"Be-belum…"

"Bagus, karena aku akan membuang ini."

"Hey, tunggu dulu!"

Belum sempat melakukan apa-apa, Gilbert sudah keburu meremas pamphlet itu dengan satu tangannya dan melemparnya ke perapian. Mungkinkah dia tahu sesuatu tentang pamphlet yang semalam aku dapat? Aku bahkan hanya membaca lembar depannya, tidak sampai ke dalam.

"Jika kau masuk, maka kau akan mendapat mimpi buruk, Ludwig."

"Memangnya itu apa, Gilbert?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa kau sudah bisa memahami situasi Jerman saat ini atau belum. Semoga penjelasanku ini bisa membuka matamu, Ludwig."

"…"

"Prussia diambang kehancuran, maka Jerman pun akan semakin terpuruk jika Prussia tidak berhasil membenahi diri. Jerman sedang berusaha membentuk pemerintahan berparlemen, di mana Kaisar tidak boleh lagi bertindak sebagai pemimpin tunggal."

"Maksudmu, seorang Kaisar harus ikut aturan parlemen, begitu?"

"Ya, semacam itulah. Begitu banyak revolusi terjadi di benua Eropa. Salah satunya mencoba menghapuskan sistem Monarki Absolute. Imbasnya adalah kita harus ikut pada peraturan revolusi itu."

"Seperti yang terjadi pada Perancis…"

"Dan yang terpenting lagi, kau tidak akan ikut orang-orang itu. Selamanya kau akan menjadi satu denganku. Mengerti?"

"Tetapi setidaknya aku harus tahu apa yang mereka umumkan lewat pamphlet itu, Kak."

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, kurasa…"

"Gilbert-"

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh bergabung dengan mereka!"

Aku yakin Gilbert mengetahui sesuatu mengenai orang-orang yang tadi malam datang ke rumahku. Sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan pahamnya, dan itu berarti bertentangan dengan pahamku juga.

"Aku mau istirahat, Ludwig."

"Mau kubantu mengobati lukamu, Gilbert?"

Dia tidak mengiyakan, tetapi aku tetap mengikutinya sampai ke kamar. Aku membantunya berganti pakaian dan kusiapkan kotak obat di dekatnya. Kemudian aku membuka perban di kepalanya. Torehan di matanya itu…

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mata kirimu, Kak?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya tergores."

"Lukanya agak dalam. Apa masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak…"

Torehan dekat mata itu bukan sekedar torehan. Melainkan memanjang dari alus dan melewati kelopak matanya. Mengerikan sekali sampai aku bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya saat luka itu terbentuk.

"Tutup matamu, Gilbert."

Aku mendapati adanya lingkar hitam tipis di bawah kedua matanya. Gilbert terlihat begitu lelah, mungkin saja dia tidak tidur ketika bersiaga di medan perang.

"Kau mau mandi, Gilbert?"

"…"

"Setidaknya, aku bisa membersihkan badanmu…"

"Lakukan saja di sini."

"Aku akan suruh Madam Bertha menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Tunggu sebentar."

20 menit kemudian aku kembali ke kamar Gilbert dengan satu baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk. Aku hampir menjatuhkan baskom itu ketika melihat tubuh kakakku penuh perban dan darah.

"Gi-Gilbert…"

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Kenapa tubuhmu…?"

"Hahahaha…namanya juga perang. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membiarkan tubuh kekarmu tetap utuh tanpa luka dan darah. Tak ada peperangan tanpa luka, Ludwig."

"Apakah masih sakit?"

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja tugasmu. Aku sudah siap."

Luka-luka di tubuh Gilbert adalah saksi bisu atas segala perjuangannya mempertahankan Jerman. Meski aku sangat kesepian ketika ditinggal perang olehnya, aku selalu memanjat doa agar dia bisa kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan selamat. Dan Tuhan mengabulkan permohonanku.

"Ludwig."

"Ya?"

"Aku baru sadar kalau kau sudah lebih tinggi sekarang."

"…"

"Dulu kau masih bisa kugendong, kuajak berlarian di taman. Makan pun masih disuapi. Hahaha…mengingat masa kecilku, adalah hiburanku saat berada di medan perang."

"…"

"Aku ingin melihat perkembangan Jerman seperti melihat perkembanganmu, Ludwig."

"Jerman besar berkat Prussia. Kaulah yang mengenalkan ksatria Prussia padaku, Gilbert."

"Kitalah ksatrianya."

"Ya, kau benar…"

Perlahan-lahan, aku membersihkan semua noda darah di tubuhnya dengan handuk basah. Dari wajahnya, ke pundaknya, ke dadanya yang bidang, sampai ke ujung kakinya. Gilbert membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela kamarnya. Langit begitu cerah, walau aku tahu Gilbert sedang berusaha menghapus memori peperangannya dengan susah payah.

"Bisa tengkurap, Kak?"

Di punggungnya pun sama parahnya dengan bagian depan tubuhnya. Amanah dan tanggung jawab itu diletakkan di punggungnya yang kini juga penuh luka. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain menghinanya. Termasuk 3 orang pria yang tadi malam datang mengajakku bergabung dengan mereka. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud mereka sebenarnya. Aku berusaha tetap memegang amanah dari kakakku, tidak akan bergabung dengan mereka.

"OK, sudah selesai. Kau merasa lebih…baik? Kak?"

Aku terkejut melihat dia tertidur pulang dalam posisi tengkurap. Aku langsung mengeringkan badannya, memakaikan kembali perbannya serta baju tidur yang nyaman untuknya. Walau hari masih pagi, Gilbert butuh tidur. Jika dia sudah pulih nanti, aku yakin dia akan bicara banyak padaku.

"Selamat pagi, Kak. Selamat tidur…"

~to be continue~

Chapter 4 coming up next!


	4. Chapter 4

**DREAM CASTLE**

Pairing : Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Weillschmidt

Rating : T

Genre : Drama/Angst

Summary : "...istana impian ini adalah milikmu, Ludwig. Maka jagalah baik-baik..."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : Apa pun yang terjadi di sini adalah rekayasa walau sedikit mengena ke sejarah masing-masing negara. Timeline yang ada di sini saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di Hetalia, di mana mereka sepertinya berumur panjang (terutama Jerman). Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca dengan segala hormat. First Ger/Pru, trial and error... :/

~Chapter 4~

_The choice he made he could not comprehend_

_His blood a grim secret they had to command_

**Main Castle, Berlin – 1930s **

_Gilbert's POV_

Nazism…

Pria dengan keahlian pidato luar biasa, bernama Adolf Hitler, muncul ke permukaan bersama Partai Serikat Pekerja di Berlin. Suara lantangnya seakan bisa membangunkanmu dari tidur yang sangat lelap sekali pun. Semangatnya begitu mengena di hati siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu muncul seperti bintang harapan, orang-orang menyanjung dan memujanya seperti Tuhan.

Jerman pun merangkak naik…

"Hitler mulai terkenal sekarang. Mengerikan…"

Hitler dan orang-orangnya ingin membentuk satu batalyon pasukan yang sangat kuat. Dia sangat cinta kepada Jerman, maka itu apa pun dilakukan demi bisa mengembalikan kehormatan Jerman di mata dunia. Jika ada perang dunia lagi, dia menjamin tidak akan terjadi kekalahan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Mengapa kau bilang begitu, Antonio?"

"Entahlah. Banyak hal yang sudah dilakukannya untuk Jerman. Aku dengar dia akan dicalonkan sebagai Kanselir."

Aku baru saja pulang dari pertemuan di Main Castle, dan bertemu dengan Antonio Fernandez, dari Spanyol, di sebuah bar. Perbincangan kami dimulai dari Hitler, dan berakhir dengan perkara Hitler juga. Seperti tidak ada habisnya. Bahkan semua orang di sini juga meramaikan masalah Hitler dan Nazi-nya itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Ludwig?"

"Dia hebat, aku kalah tinggi."

"Hahaha…padahal dulu dia masih kecil saat pertama main bola bersama Lovino di rumahmu. Apa rencanamu setelah dia dewasa?"

"Tentu saja dia harus meneruskan cita-citaku, Tuan Matador. Mungkin bulan depan aku akan memasukkan dia ke sekolah militer. Masa depan Jerman ada di tangannya."

"Dan kau berhadapan dengan Hitler, Tuan Besar Beilschmidt. Kau yakin camp pelatihan militer di Jerman bisa steril dari tangannya?"

"…"

"Jaga adikmu baik-baik, Gilbert. Aku tidak tahu kau berada di pihak mana. Tapi untuk kau tahu, aku tidak setuju dengan paham keras Hitler."

_Tidak hanya kau, sobat._ Aku pun juga tidak setuju. Petinggi Prussia sepertinya sudah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan Hitler. Bahkan kabar burung yang aku dapat, laki-laki kejam itu akan menghapus nama Prussia dari wilayah besar Jerman.

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan…

Keluar dari bar, aku berencana untuk pulang ke rumah. Sepanjang jalan, telingaku terasa pengang mendengar orasi Hitler dikumandangkan. Poster dan selebaran mulai bermunculan di mana-mana.

"_Jaga adikmu baik-baik…"_

**The Mansion, 5.00 pm**

Tiba di rumah, aku terkejut tidak melihat Ludwig berkeliaran di mana-mana. Biasanya dia akan menyambutku di ruang tengah dengan segelas birnya. Tapi dia tidak ada sekarang, bahkan kamarnya pun kosong. Ludwig jarang bepergian, dan dia selalu izin padaku kalau akan pergi.

"Ke mana Ludwig, Madam?"

"Siang tadi dia bilang akan ke kota mencari Anda, Tuan Besar."

"Untuk apa dia mencariku?"

"Dia tidak bilang, hanya ingin ke kota. Begitu saja."

"Apa dia bilang kapan akan pulang?"

"Katanya sih sore ini dia pulang. Tapi…"

"Aku mengerti. Siapkan makan malam, siapa tahu dia pulang sebelum waktunya makan."

Aku naik ke kamarku dan berganti pakaian. Langkahku kemudian berhenti di ruang kerjaku karena pintunya tidak semuanya tertutup. Apa yang dilakukan anak itu di ruang kerjaku? Ketika aku masuk, pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah papan maket dengan model istana dari bahan gips di atasnya.

"Oh…"

Melihat istana ini, ingatanku melayang kembali pada masa lalu. Ludwig dengan penuh semangat mengerjakan macam-macam di papan maket ini. Dia bilang, istana ini harus indah. Dan aku menyuruhnya untuk menjaga keindahan istana ini. Aku masih ingat bahwa istana ini harus sudah selesai tepat saat aku pulang dari peperangan.

Dia menepati janjinya…

Dan aku yang terlambat menagihnya…

Ah, aku yang lupa…

Dasar orangtua dungu…

"Kakak?"

Lamunanku mendadak buyar ketika suara Ludwig memanggilku dari belakang. Aku sontak membalikkan badanku dan berhadapan dengannya. Entah apa yang mendorongku untuk menghampirinya dan merengkuh tubuh besarnya dalam pelukkanku.

"Kau membuatku cemas, bodoh."

"Maaf, aku memang tidak ada rencana untuk pergi sebenarnya, Kak. Tapi…"

"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau pulang. Jadi, apa yang…oh…"

Aku baru saja memeluknya, kemudian mendorong bahunya dariku. Kedua tanganku masih berada di pundaknya, dan aku memperhatikan apa yang membuatku melakukan ini.

Ludwig memakai seragam militer berwarna hijau. Kalung salib hitam itu terpajang di dekat kerahnya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah lambang swastika terbalut di salah satu lengan tangannya. Aku baru saja melihat lambang itu di jalanan kota, dan sekarang kulihat lambang itu di rumah ini.

Di lengan adikku…

"Kau…"

"Maafkan aku, Gilbert. Masa keemasanmu sudah berakhir. Sekarang giliranku yang meneruskan cita-citamu, yaitu membesarkan Jerman."

"Apa?"

"Aku sengaja tidak bilang padamu karena aku tahu kau akan melarangku bergabung dengan Nazi. Tetapi aku melihat generasi sebayaku begitu bersemangat bergabung ke sana, ditambah lagi semangat dari pemimpinnya."

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Kau bilang aku akan menjadi ksatria hebat untuk melindungi negara ini. Maka inilah kesempatanku."

"Tetapi aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu bergabung dengan kelompok pelik seperti itu, Ludwig! Hitler itu bukan manusia, dia iblis! Dia akan menghancurkan Jerman!"

"Jangan merendahkan nama Hitler seperti itu, Kak! Kau mungkin belum tahu siapa dia. Maka kelak kau akan tahu jasa-jasanya mengembalikan kehormatan Bangsa Jerman setelah kalah dari PD I."

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku memang tidak akan pernah mau tahu soal dia! Keluar dari kelompok bengis itu sekarang, atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Gilbert…!"

"Katakan di mana salahku mengajarkanmu, Ludwig? Mengapa sekarang kau malah mengubah haluan menjadi orang tak punya hati macam Hitler? Kau tahu bahwa isu rasisme mulai bermunculan di masyarakat? Orang Yahudi mulai ketakutan keluar rumah. Hitler menyebarkan orang-orangnya di kota Berlin demi menarik mereka keluar dari Jerman. Dan lebih parah lagi, mereka dibunuh!"

"Apa kau sengaja mencari keburukan dari Nazi supaya kau bisa mengeluarkan aku, Kak?"

"Tapi itu memang kenyataannya! Prussia besar, maka Jerman besar. Hanya kita, ksatria Prussia yang bisa membesarkan Jerman. Bukan Nazi!"

"Prussia…sudah tidak ada, Kak."

"…!"

"Aku yang akan membesarkan Jerman dan melindungi kehormatannya."

"Kau dan orang-orangmu tidak pantas mengucapkan itu, Ludwig Weillschmidt!"

Seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong, pertemuanku dengan Ludwig nampaknya akan menjadi awal pertikaian kami. Adikku yang sangat kubanggakan, kubesarkan dengan penuh cinta, kini telah memilih jalan lain demi meneruskan cita-cita leluhurnya.

"Ah, aku baru mau bertanya padamu, Kak. Bagaimana jika kau bergabung denganku?"

"Demi apa pun di dunia ini, aku tidak akan pernah mau bergabung dengan Nazi!"

"Jangan pedulikan Nazi-nya, kau punya aku di sana. Kita bisa wujudkan kejayaan Jerman sekali lagi."

"Aku tidak mau…"

"Karena Hitler akan membunuh orang yang tidak sepaham dengannya, Kak. Aku tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi padamu. Aku sudah pernah berjanji padamu, bahwa akan tiba saatnya untukku berperang dan melindungimu-"

"Kau mengucap janji itu sebagai ksatria Prussia, bukan sebagai bawahan Nazi! Biar saja aku mati, ketimbang harus mencium sepatu boot milik iblis macam dia!"

BUAGH!

Sepersekian detik kemudian, aku mendapati diriku bersandar pada meja kerjaku. Papan maket di atasnya gemetar seakan hampir jatuh menimpaku. Aku merasakan perih dan panas di wajahku. Pukulan tangan Ludwig menumbangkanku dan ini membuatku geram.

"Hooo…kau sudah merasa lebih hebat sekarang? Sudah berani melawan kakakmu, hah?"

"Kau memaksaku berbuat begitu, Gilbert!"

"Sejak kapan kau bergabung dengan mereka, Ludwig?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Kak…"

"Butuh berapa hari otak dungumu bisa memahami Nazi sampai akhirnya kau bisa memusuhi saudaramu sendiri, Ludwig?"

"Kau tidak memberiku banyak pilihan, Kak! Bertahun-tahun kau meninggalkan aku ke medan perang. Kau tak menampakkan batang hidungmu sampai akhirnya aku terima kabar Jerman mengalami kekalahan di PD I."

"…"

"Tetapi aku tetap pada pendirianku untuk selalu setia menunggumu pulang. Istana kecil itu sekarang sudah jadi, berdiri dengan indahnya di atas papan maket yang kau berikan padaku. Lihatlah, itu hasil kerja kerasku sendiri!"

"Ya…aku sudah melihatnya…"

"Istana itu kubangun bersama impianku. Kau bilang akan mengibarkan bendera di atas istana itu setelah kau pulang dari medan perang. Tetapi sampai sekarang, kau tidak melakukannya!"

"…"

"Kau tidak mendukung impianku, Kak?"

"Aku dukung segala impianmu, Ludwig. Aku sangat bangga mempunyai adik dengan cita-cita setinggi langit, bahkan aku menaruh harapan besar di pundakmu. Tetapi-"

"Salahkah jika aku menentukan jalanku sendiri untuk membesarkan Jerman?"

"…"

"Jawab aku, Gilbert! Apakah aku salah menentukan lajur perjuanganku? Melindungi rumah kita? Jerman? Istana ini?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu membunuh orang tak berdosa demi membesarkan sebuah negara, Ludwig! Oh, demi Tuhan aku akan membunuh Hitler dan orang-orang yang sudah mencuci otakmu!"

"Kau tidak bisa lagi membanggakan nama besar Prussia seperti dulu, Gilbert."

"Prussia tidak akan pernah mati!"

"Nazi menghapusnya!"

"Itu sama saja kau menghapus masa lalumu, Ludwig! Dan itu juga sama dengan kau menghapusku dari ingatanmu!"

"Aku tidak pernah berpendapat seperti itu!"

"Jika memang begitu besar keinginanmu menjadi pahlawan bangsa ini, baiklah. Terserah padamu. Kau punya impian khan? Kau bangun segala impian itu dengan istana ini khan?"

"Gilbert…"

"Aku akan menghancurkan impianmu, dan kuawali dengan menghancurkan istana ini!"

Diriku sudah dikuasai emosi, aku mengangkat papan maket ini tinggi-tinggi dan bersiap menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Namun Ludwig merebutnya, aku berusaha menariknya kembali. Tangannya begitu kuat menarik papan ini, aku pun tidak mau kalah darinya. Sampai akhirnya…

BRAK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gilbert?"

"Aku menghancurkan impianmu, Ludwig! Hahaha…lihatlah! Menaranya patah satu! Hahaha…!"

"Grrr…kau jahat!"

BUAGH!

Ludwig memukulku lagi. Darah mulai mengucur dari sudut bibir dan hidungku. Aku jatuh lagi di dekat meja, di dekat patahan menara istana tadi. Ludwig berdiri mengepalkan tangannya. Dia menatapku marah, tapi aku melihat sedikit air mata mengaburkan pandangannya. Nafasnya tersengal, seakan dia siap meluapkan amarahnya lagi.

"Aku…membangun istana itu susah payah, Gilbert. Tanpa bantuan tanganmu, tanpa semangat darimu, aku bisa membangunnya sendirian. Aku sisakah pucuk menaranya untukmu agar kau bisa mengibarkan bendera di atasnya. Tetapi sekarang kau menghancurkannya, bahkan mematahkan satu menaranya."

"…"

"Kau bilang akan mendukungku. Lalu mengapa…?"

"Uuurgh…"

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu kalau aku bisa mewujudkan impianku, Gilbert. Kau butuh istirahat kurasa. Peperangan sudah membuatmu kehilangan banyak tenaga. Sekarang giliranku yang meneruskan perjuanganmu…"

Aku melihat Ludwig berlutut di hadapanku. Kemudian dia meraih tanganku dan menciumnya. Aku merasakan bibirnya gemetar di tanganku. Aku merasa pandanganku mulai kabur, kepalaku terasa pusing.

"Maafkan aku, Kak. Akan kubayar rasa sakit itu dengan kemenangan…"

_The curse of his powers tormented his life_

_Obeying the crown was a sinister price_

~to be continue~

Chapter 5 coming up next!


	5. Chapter 5

**DREAM CASTLE**

Pairing : Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Weillschmidt

Rating : T

Genre : Drama/Angst

Summary : "...istana impian ini adalah milikmu, Ludwig. Maka jagalah baik-baik..."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : Apa pun yang terjadi di sini adalah rekayasa walau sedikit mengena ke sejarah masing-masing negara. Timeline yang ada di sini saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di Hetalia, di mana mereka sepertinya berumur panjang (terutama Jerman). Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca dengan segala hormat. First Ger/Pru, trial and error... :/

~Chapter 5~

**The Mansion, Berlin – Next day**

_Gilbert's POV_

"Tuan Besar Beilschmidt, Anda bisa mendengar saya?"

Titik-titik air membasahi wajahku. Selembar handuk basah diusapkan padaku agar aku bisa membuka mata. Aku mencoba melawan rasa pening di kepalaku. Madam Bertha sedang menatapku cemas.

"Syukurlah Anda tidak apa-apa. Ruang kerja Anda tampak berantakan saat saya masuk ke sana."

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada di kamarku, Madam?"

"Anda pingsan di ruang kerja, kemudian Tuan Muda Weillschmidt yang membawa Anda kemari. Dia meminta saya untuk merawat luka-lukanya."

"…"

10 jam yang lalu, aku terlibat pertengkaran dengan Ludwig. Nazi sudah mempengaruhi otaknya hingga dia bisa membuatku pingsan dengan satu kali pukulan. Tetapi aku bisa melihat rasa takut di kedua mata birunya. Walau dia sudah berada di pihak yang salah, aku merasakan ada sedikit perlawanan dalam dirinya.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan sekarang, Tuan Besar?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Madam. Ini begitu rumit bagiku. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan berpihak pada iblis itu."

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Besar. Seharusnya saya menyuruh dia menunggu Anda pulang hari itu."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Madam. Kau memang tidak perlu melarangnya pergi ke luar. Itu sudah haknya. Kita hanya tidak tahu kalau dia mudah terpengaruh kelompok itu."

"Apalagi orang-orang itu sudah tahu bahwa dia punya kakak seorang ksatria Prussia."

"Nazi telah menghilangkan Prussia dari bumi Jerman. Itu sungguh tindakan yang kurang ajar!"

Prussia membesarkan Jerman denga penuh perjuangan. Sudah banyak ksatria yang mati di medan perang demi negeri ini. Dan Hitler dengan mudahnya menghapus nama besar Prussia. Ingin sekali aku layangkan tinju ke muka bengisnya itu.

"Sampai kapan pun, Prussia itu akan tetap ada. Maka aku akan membangkitkannya kembali."

"Tuan Besar…"

"Rumah ini sudah tidak aman untukku. Aku harus pergi dari sini."

"Ke mana Anda akan berlindung?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku harus keluar dari rumah ini. Cepat atau lambat, seiring semakin besarnya Nazi Jerman, mereka pasti akan menghabisi orang-orang yang menolak keberadaan mereka. Aku, akan menjadi salah satunya…"

Aku harus menyusun rencana agar bisa meninggalkan rumah ini denga selamat. Hitler sudah menyiapkan orang-orangnya untuk menyisir seluruh negeri. Pahamnya dipaksakan, ditanamkan seperti menancapkan pasak ke bumi. Tidak memandang orangtua atau pun anak-anak.

"Anda yakin, Tuan Besar?"

"Ya, aku harus melakukannya…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tuan Muda Weillschmidt? Apakah Anda akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

"…"

"Anda dan beliau sudah mengukir banyak impian di rumah ini. Meski sekarang beliau sudah tidak lagi pada jalur yang benar, apa Anda akan meninggalkan dia begitu saja?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Ludwig, Madam. Ini kulakukan untuk kebaikkannya juga. Dia pun nantinya mengerti mengapa aku harus pergi dari rumah."

"…"

"Aku minta tolong padamu, Madam. Hilangkan semua atribut Prussia dari rumah ini. Bakar mereka di halaman."

"Tapi semua itu adalah-"

"Sudah lakukan saja!"

"I-iya…"

"Dan bawalah papan maket istana itu ke kamarku, beserta patahan menaranya."

Tindakanku sudah tepat. Aku harus menghapus atribut Prussia dari rumah ini. Ludwig akan kembali membawa atribut Nazi ke rumah ini. Dia pun akan membawa banyak orang kawannya kemari. Kalau atribut Prussia masih terlihat, ini pun bisa mengancam keselamatan Ludwig.

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan dengan istana itu, Tuan Besar?"

"Ambilkan perekat di ruang perkakas."

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed…_

Aku memang tidak berada di pihaknya. Namun menurutku tidak ada salahnya jika aku membiarkan dia tetap hidup. Aku terancam, dia pun sebenarnya juga terancam. Untuk sekarang, aku akan membiarkannya tetap berdiri pada pilihannya. Terlepas dari itu salah atau benar…

Di atas tempat tidur ini, aku mendudukkan maket istana itu dan mencoba memperbaikki menaranya yang patah. Aku menyuruh Madam Bertha melakukan tugasnya, menyingkirkan semua atribut Prussia dari rumah ini.

"Semoga perekat ini masih berfungsi…"

Cairan lengket itu kuoleskan dengan kuas kecil di patahan menara yang sudah terlepas dari induk bangunannya. Sesekali aku melihat bentuk istana dan sekelilingnya, yang dibuat oleh Ludwig ketika dia menungguku pulang dari medan perang. Dia gigih membangunnya, lengkap dengan bentuk kolam pemandian dan miniatur kuda yang terbuat dari kertas. Aku tersenyum melihat keseluruhan hasil kerjanya.

"Kau membanggakanku…"

_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_

Tinggal menunggu perekatnya kering, saatnya berkemas dan bersiap meninggakan rumah ini. Aku tidak tahu akan pergi ke mana. Mencari bantuan? Melarikan diri? Tidak keduanya, aku hanya tidak ingin terlibat huru-hara yang akan terjadi di negeri ini.

_Holocaust_ itu pasti akan terjadi, aku bahkan bisa membayangkan berapa banyak nyawa manusia yang akan melayang di kekacauan itu. Tanah suci leluhurku kini dikotori oleh orang-orang tak punya hati macam Hitler. Mereka dengan semena-mena menginjakkan kaki di sini, mengumandangkan begitu banyak paham yang membingungkan masyarakat. Di tengah kepanikkan itu, mereka menyusup ke hati dan pikiran masyarakat dan menyatukan mereka dengan satu paham.

Ludwig adalah salah satu korbannya…

"Tuan Besar, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kau sudah mengumpulkan atribut Prussia di halaman?"

"Ya, semuanya sudah dikumpulkan di sana."

"Baiklah. Bantu aku bawakan mantel itu ke bawah. Kita persiapkan pembakarannya."

Ini akan menjadi momen paling penting sepanjang hidupku. Aku cinta dan setia pada Prussia. Membakar segala macam atributnya bukan berarti aku jadi membencinya atau pun menghancurkannya. Jika leluhurku di surga sana bisa melihat tindakanku sekarang, biarlah mereka mengutukku karena aku telah menghancurkan lambang kebesaran mereka. Aku melakukan ini demi menyelamatkan kehormatan mereka. Rumah ini adalah milik Prussia, dan sekarang harus diacak-acak oleh orang Nazi. Aku tidak terima mereka menyentuh atribut ini, maka itu lebih baik aku hancurkan.

"Jika Ludwig bertanya, bilang saja aku terancam dan harus melarikan diri."

"Anda akan pergi ke mana, Tuan Besar?"

"Ke mana pun, itu tidak penting. Dan aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal, Madam Bertha."

"…"

"Tolong perlakukan Ludwig sebagaimana biasanya. Jangan perlakukan dia berbeda, bagaimana pun dia sudah menjadi bagian dari rumah ini sejak lama. Kau saksi perkembangannya, kau menjaganya ketika aku tidak ada."

"Tuan Besar…"

"Aku sangat menyayangi adikku, tetap sajikan makan pagi, siang dan malam ketika dia berada di rumah. Biarkan dia sedikit-sedikit melupakanku. Biarkan dia menjalani kehidupannya dengan tenang."

"Saya tidak percaya Anda akan melakukan ini…"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan ini jika posisiku tidak terdesak. Aku pun masih tidak memahami apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Keadaan Jerman tidak lagi menguntungkan bagi ksatria Prussia macam aku."

"Tuan Muda Weillschmidt akan sangat sedih sekali mengetahui Anda meninggalkan rumah ini…"

"Jangankan dia, aku pun juga sedih, Madam…"

Sebagai perpisahan, aku memeluk wanita tua itu dan membisikkan kata terima kasih di telinganya. Meninggalkan rumah ini, sama dengan meninggalkan berjuta kenanganku bersama Ludwig. Jerman akan mempunyai kehidupan baru, di mana Prussia hanya akan menjadi bayangan masa lalunya.

**Borderline – 4.00 pm**

Jalanan kota masih menyisakan bekas-bekas tumpukan salju. Musim dingin akan segera berakhir, tetapi udaranya masih tetap saja dingin. Aku merapatkan mantel dan syalku, mencegah rasa dingin menusuk tulang-tulangku.

DUAR!

Di sisi lain jalanan kota, aku melihat sekelompok orang berkumpul, tampak sedang menyaksikan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka. Aku tidak peduli seberapa berat koper di tanganku, aku berlari menghampiri kerumunan orang itu dan ikut menyaksikan peristiwa penembakkan barusan.

"Kalian pantas mati!"

DUAR!

Sekelompok tentara Nazi sedang mengarahkan senapan mereka ke sekelompok orang yang tengah berlutut di hadapan mereka. Yahudi? Gipsy? Siapa orang-orang yang dikumpulkan ini?

DUAR!

Satu tembakan, dan satu nyawa lagi melayang. Demi Tuhan, pembunuhan masal ini dilakukan di depan mata semua orang! Bahkan anak-anak pun menyaksikan peristiwa berdarah ini. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah, anak-anak dan para wanita pun menjadi korban penembakkan ini.

"Siapa lagi di antara kalian yang mengaku sebagai keluarga orang-orang ini? Maju!"

Seorang pemimpin tentara Nazi itu mulai berkeliling memandangi satu persatu wajah masyarakat yang tengah menyaksikan tingkah bengis mereka. Sepucuk pistol diacungkan ke muka-muka itu.

"Sebaiknya kalian mengaku, daripada aku tembak kalian di tempat!"

Aku tidak mau melihat pemandangan itu berlama-lama. Aku meneruskan perjalananku menuju perbatasan. Aku sudah mendengar isu tidak menyenangkan di perbatasan. Tentara Nazi mempersulit semua warga Jerman yang ingin meninggalkan negara ini. Hitler sepertinya tidak ingin kehilangan warga negaranya. Jerman tidak akan bisa menang tanpa didukung warganya.

"Gilbert?"

Ketika tiba di pos pemeriksaan, aku terkejut melihat Ludwig sedang bertugas dan dia mendapatiku sedang mengantri untuk pemeriksaan. Padahal aku sangat berharap bisa meninggalkan Jerman tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dia meminta izin kepada komandannya untuk menemuiku. Dia kemudian menyeretku keluar dari barisan itu dan mengajakku berbicara agak menjauh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gilbert?"

"Aku akan meninggalkan Jerman, Ludwig."

"Kau gila! Apa yang mendorongmu untuk meninggalkan Jerman?"

"Peduli apa kau dengan keselamatanku? Negeri ini tidak lagi bisa menjamin kehidupanku, karena orang-orangmu akan terus mengancamku."

"Tetapi kau bukan Yahudi, kau akan aman di Jerman-"

"Dan bergabung dengan Nazi?"

"Dengar, politik ini menjanjikan segalanya untuk Jerman. Kau bisa lihat perubahan yang terjadi di Jerman. Berlin, salah satunya, sudah mulai merangkak naik menuju perbaikkan. Hutang-hutang perang sudah bisa dibayarkan."

"Ya, teruslah berkembang. Dan kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi mengembangkan negeri ini."

"Gilbert, dengarkan aku!"

"Jangan bicara lagi! Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Di luar sana, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin keselamatanmu. Meski Nazi berkembang sangat baik, tapi Komunisme adalah musuh besarnya. Kau tidak suka Nazi, aku yakin kau pasti tidak suka aliran Palu-Arit itu."

"Percuma kau bilang begitu, Ludwig. Keputusanku sudah tetap, aku akan meninggalkan negeri ini. Tidak usah pedulikan keselamatanku."

"Tinggallah di Jerman, Kak. Aku akan menjamin keselamatanmu…"

"Jangan menjanjikan apa pun padaku, Ludwig! Jangan coba mempengaruhiku!"

"Aku tidak mau hidup sendirian di rumah besar itu, Kak!"

_His soul was tortured by love and by pain_

Tangan besar Ludwig memegang bahuku dengan erat. Dia menatapku penuh harap, dia tidak mau aku meninggalkannya. Aku harap tentara yang lain tidak ada yang melihatnya seperti ini. Dia bisa menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan semua orang.

"Ludwig…"

"Jangan pergi…"

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, dan kuletakkan di pipinya yang dingin. Dia gemetar, berusaha melawan rasa dingin dan amarah dalam dirinya. Kedua mata birunya berkilau begitu indah, sedikit kabur dengan air matanya yang tertahan.

"Seorang ksatria tidak boleh menangis, Ludwig…"

"…"

"Kau harus tetap tegar menghadapi situasi ini. Kau sudah menentukan pilihan, meski ini bertentangan denganku."

"Tinggallah…di Jerman…"

"Jerman sudah tidak bisa menjamin kenyamanan hidup orang-orang Prussia, Ludwig. Maka aku akan mencari tempat aman untuk tinggal."

"Uurgh…"

"Aku mencintaimu, maka itu biarkan aku pergi. Jadilah ksatria yang selalu melindungi negaranya dari segala marabahaya. Kaulah yang bisa menentukan masa depan Jerman."

"Kau akan pergi ke mana, Kak?"

"Ke mana pun itu, aku akan tetap hidup. Kau akan melihatku kembali melangkah masuk ke negeri ini lagi. Berdoa saja, agar kita dipertemukan sekali lagi."

"Tidak…"

Aku merengkuh tubuh besar Ludwig dalam pelukanku. Begitu erat dekapannya pada tubuhku, seakan dia tidak mau melepaskannya. Aku pun juga tidak ingin berpisah darinya. Tetapi keadaan ini memaksaku melakukannya.

Jerman tidak lagi memberikan pilihan kepada Prussia...

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ludwig. Adik besarku yang bodoh…"

_He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

~to be continue~

Chapter 6 coming up next!


	6. Chapter 6

**DREAM CASTLE**

Pairing : Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Weillschmidt

Rating : T

Genre : Drama/Angst

Summary : "...istana impian ini adalah milikmu, Ludwig. Maka jagalah baik-baik..."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : Apa pun yang terjadi di sini adalah rekayasa walau sedikit mengena ke sejarah masing-masing negara. Timeline yang ada di sini saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di Hetalia, di mana mereka sepertinya berumur panjang (terutama Jerman). Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca dengan segala hormat. First Ger/Pru, trial and error... :/

~Chapter 6~

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied_

**Germany – 1940s**

_Ludwig's POV_

Eropa pun berhasil dikuasai hampir keseluruhan oleh Jerman, di bawah pengaruh Hitler dan Nazi-nya…

Jerman sedang mempertebal benteng pertahanannya karena mereka ingin mengantisipasi reaksi negara-negara Aliansi yang juga mempunyai daerah kekuasaan di Eropa. Terlepas dari kekuatan Nazi-nya, pergerakkan Hitler tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. Segala cara, termasuk meladeni tantangan perang dari pihak mana pun, akan dilakukannya untuk mempertahankan wilayah kekuasaan Jerman.

"Tuan Muda Weillschmidt, ada utusan dari Austria datang menemui Anda."

Selain mengandalkan kekuatan militer, kemampuan diplomasi dari Hitler juga dapat menghubungkan negara yang tadinya bermusuhan dengan Jerman, seperti Austria, bergabung di pihaknya demi menghadapi segala tantangan itu.

"Aku harap kedatanganku tidak mengganggu acara sarapan pagimu, Herr Ludwig."

Austria adalah musuh bangsa Jerman yang ketika itu masih dibawah pemerintahan Prussia. Aku masih ingat cerita Gilbert yang begitu gigih melawan Austria demi mempertahankan satu wilayah kecil yang subur makmur, Silesia.

Ya, cerita dari ksatria Teutonic yang begitu melegenda, Gilbert…

_Kakakku…_

"Secangkir teh?"

"Terima kasih."

"Sudah sejauh mana persiapanmu, Roderich?"

"Negaramu bisa mengandalkan aku, tenang saja. Italia juga sebentar lagi akan mengirim kabar baiknya."

"…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sering datang ke rumahmu tetapi tidak pernah melihat maket istana yang sedang kau cat hari ini, Herr Ludwig."

Roderich tidak mengganggu acara sarapan pagiku, tetapi dia memotong keasyikanku yang sedang mengecat ulang istana kecil ini. Sudah termakan usia, warnanya juga sudah mulai usang. Daripada didiamkan begitu saja, aku mengecat ulang keseluruhan badannya. Kupercantik lagi hiasan di sekelilingnya agar tetap indah. Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan janji itu sampai sekarang.

Aku menunggu saat di mana bendera-bendera itu dipasang di 3 menaranya…

"Ini hadiah…"

"Oh ya? Siapa yang memberikannya untukmu?"

"Kakakku."

"Yang dijuluki Teutonic Knights? The Black Eagle?"

"…"

"Sayang sekali masa kejayaannya sudah berakhir seiring besarnya Nazi di negaramu. Tetapi menurutku, lambang Elang Hitam di seragam militer kalian seakan menandakan bahwa Prussia itu masih ada. Atau…akan selalu ada…"

"Lambang itu sudah tidak dipakai lagi, Roderich. Hitler menggantinya dengan lambang swastika."

"Jadi Hitler benar-benar menghapus total Prussia yang agung dari Jerman?"

"…"

"Aku tidak heran sampai kakakmu pergi dari rumah, Ludwig. Darah Teutonic Knights begitu kental mengalir dalam dirinya. Prussia membesarkan Jerman, dan Hitler menghapusnya begitu saja. Jika aku ada pada posisinya, maka aku akan melakukan tindakkan yang sama dengannya."

"…"

"Kau tidak tahu keberadaannya?"

"…Tidak."

"Oh, mungkin ini sebagai gambaran untukmu, Tuan Aristokrat. Jerman masih punya wilayah di luar perbatasan khan? Di antara Polandia dan Lithuania."

"…"

"East Prussia, atau apa pun kau menyebutnya-"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu soal itu, Herr Ludwig? Bahkan para petinggimu tidak ada yang memberitahumu soal ini?"

"Prussia…sudah dihapuskan…"

"Secara administratif memang sudah dihapuskan. Tetapi kalian tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya masih ada sisa-sisa Prussia di luar dari perbatasan Jerman. Demi Tuhan, kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku…"

"Wilayah itu sekarang sedang diincar oleh Uni Soviet. Eropa sedang mengalami krisis kepercayaan, karena ada dua paham besar yang akan berkembang di sini. Nazi dan Komunisme."

Semoga ini menjadi titik awal untukku melakukan pencarian keberadaan Gilbert. Sejak dia meninggalkan Jerman, aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabarnya. Surat pun tak dilayangkan padaku barang sepucuk pun. Akses komunikasi dari Jerman ke luar sangat dipersulit. Apalagi jika kita mengirim surat atau telegram ke negara yang bermusuhan dengan Jerman.

Jika memang benar ada nama negara East Prussia di luar sana, berarti kemungkinan besar Gilbert ada di sana. Mengenai East Prussia sendiri aku juga kurang begitu tahu. Begitu banyak wilayah kekuasaan Jerman, dan aku hampir tidak mengetahui yang satu ini.

"Bukankah Jerman sendiri sedang berusaha menyatukan kembali wilayah-wilayah yang dulu pernah ditarik keluar dari kekuasaannya?"

"…"

"Atau, mungkin sedikit bisa kubantu menegaskan. Jerman adalah pohon besar, dan Prussia sebagai akar penopang yang paling kuat. Pohon itu sekarang terserang penyakit sampai tidak bisa berbuah, lalu muncul Nazi sebagai obat. Pohon itu kembali berbuah, tetapi tidak semuanya bagus. Nah, yang buahnya tidak bagus itulah yang kita namakan East Prussia. Dia tidak bisa menerima Nazi, makanya dia jatuh ke tanah."

"East Prussia adalah buah pohon Jerman yang jatuh akibat menolak penyembuhan Nazi."

"Buah itu lama-lama akan membusuk. Atau dimakan ulat."

"Gilbert…"

"Ulat itulah Uni Soviet, Herr Ludwig."

Aku sudah mewanti-wanti Gilbert sejak awal, sejak pertama kali dia akan meninggalkan Jerman. Di luar sana, bahaya pasti akan berdatangan. Aku tidak tahu seberapa kuat pertahanan East Prussia menangkal paham Komunis. Jika memang dia berada di sana, maka posisinya juga tidak menguntungkan.

"Kau orang terdekat dengan pemerintah, Herr Ludwig. Pasti ada jalan bagimu, setidaknya bisa mengirim surat kepada kakakmu di sana."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa padamu, Roderich."

"Hmph…tidak suka bilang apa-apa. Aku berbicara begini karena East Prussia masih bagian dari Jerman. Hitler tidak mungkin tinggal diam mendengar satu wilayahnya terancam bahaya. Iya khan?"

**The Mansion, End of July 1944**

_So many years have past _

_Who are the noble and the wise?_

Lahan kecil bernama Prussia Timur itu sedang diperhatikan oleh Hitler karena sedang dalam masa konflik. Dia tahu wilayah itu bagian dari Jerman, tetapi dia mencurigainya sebagai mata-mata Komunis. Dia kemudian mengirim beberapa orangnya pergi ke sana dan mengumandangkan satu pernyataan tegas.

"Siapa pun yang menentang Nazi, tidak akan diampuni!"

Tadinya aku sangat berharap bisa berangkat ke Prussia Timur, bukan karena tugasnya. Melainkan mencari keberadaan Gilbert. Ingin sekali aku menariknya keluar dari sana, membawanya kembali ke rumah ini dan melindunginya. Sayangnya aku tidak terpilih, maka aku hanya bisa menunggu kabar jika ada pergerakkan dari sana.

"Tuan Muda! Anda harus melihat ini sekarang!"

Aku baru saja pulang dari markas, Madam Bertha berlari menghampiriku sambil membawa sepucuk surat di genggaman tangannya. Pada sudut kanan terdapat perangko dengan lambang Elang Hitam. Surat ini ditujukan kepadaku.

"Ini lambang Prussia, ini dari kakakku!"

_Ludwig Weillschmidt,_

_Aku harap dengan datangnya surat ini ke rumah, kau bisa memperkirakan keberadaanku. Dan aku juga sangat berharap surat ini bisa sampai ke tanganmu, mengingat sulit sekali akses komunikasi dari sini ke negaramu. _

_Situasiku sedang sulit. Uni Soviet sedang merajalela di wilayah timur. Tadinya aku berharap bisa hidup aman di tempat ini. Isu Komunisme mulai masuk, orang-orang di sini mulai dilanda kebingungan. Di tambah lagi, pimpinanmu yang bengis itu mengeluarkan satu pernyataan tegas. Aku dan orang-orang di sini semakin bingung, kami tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kalau mau lari, kami harus lari ke mana?_

_Menurutmu, apakah Jerman akan mengadakan perang besar lagi?_

_ Gilbert Beilschmidt_

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan…"

"Di mana posisi Tuan Besar sekarang?"

"Dia di Prussia Timur. Komunisme sudah masuk di sana. Ditambah lagi Hitler akan membunuh siapa saja yang dia curigai mata-mata komunis, atau mereka yang menentang Nazi."

"Apa yang akan Anda lakukan, Tuan Muda?"

"Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit merasa lega mengetahui kakakku masih hidup. Ah, aku ingin menyelematkannya tetapi…"

"Anda pun akan terancam jika keluar dari perbatasan, Tuan Muda."

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu…"

Aku bisa sedikit memahami situasi yang sedang dihadapi oleh Gilbert sekarang. Mau tidak mau, dia harus keluar dari negeri itu secepatnya. Atau, dia akan menjadi korban keganasan orang-orang Komunis. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, dia akan dibunuh oleh Nazi.

"_Menurutmu, apakah Jerman akan mengadakan peperangan lagi?"_

Keesokan harinya, kabar buruk itu pun datang…

Hitler dan semua jajarannya mengumpulkan orang-orangnya di markas besar, termasuk aku. Dalam waktu singkat, dia bisa meyakinkan orang-orangnya untuk siap berperang di bawah komandonya. Hitler menyatakan perang melawan negara-negara Aliansi.

"Mereka membombardir Prussia Timur!"

_Will all our sins be justified?_

~to be continue~

Chapter 7 coming up next!


	7. Chapter 7

**DREAM CASTLE**

Pairing : Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Weillschmidt

Rating : T

Genre : Drama/Angst

Summary : "...istana impian ini adalah milikmu, Ludwig. Maka jagalah baik-baik..."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : Apa pun yang terjadi di sini adalah rekayasa walau sedikit mengena ke sejarah masing-masing negara. Timeline yang ada di sini saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di Hetalia, di mana mereka sepertinya berumur panjang (terutama Jerman). Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca dengan segala hormat. First Ger/Pru, trial and error... :/

~Chapter 7~

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_

_He prayed for both but was denied_

**Konigsberg, Borderline – August 1944**

_Gilbert's POV_

Aku salah menduga jika Prussia Timur tidak berpihak pada Nazi. Pada kenyataannya, pimpinan negara kecil ini pun merupakan anggota Nazi yang dekat dengan Hitler.

Prussia Timur hanya nama, tapi tidak dengan isinya…

Satu-satunya wilayah yang tersisa dari leluhurku, yang diperjuangkan oleh para ksatria Jerman, kini hancur berantakan karena serangan udara dari tentara Inggris. Ditambah pasukan Uni Soviet, Red Army, mulai merangsek masuk ke wilayah ini. Korban tewas berjatuhan di mana-mana. Kemudian tentara Nazi datang dengan maksud melindungi Prussia Timur dari tangan-tangan Aliansi dan Uni Soviet. Situasi semakin kacau, peperangan pun akan segera di mulai.

Petinggi Nazi dari Berlin menyuruh pimpinan Prussia Timur untuk segera mengevakuasi warganya ke Barat. Perintah itu ditentangnya, Prussia Timur tidak boleh kosong. Dia pun mulai mengancam warga negaranya. Siapa pun yang berani melewati perbatasan, baik disengaja atau pun tidak, akan ditembak di tempat.

Tidak ada lagi tempat berlindung, tidak ada lagi harapan untuk bisa hidup bebas. Aku tidak lagi bisa mempertahankan harga diriku sebagai ksatria Prussia. Nama itu seakan hilang dari ingatan orang-orang Jerman, di mana pun mereka berada. Mereka melupakan perjuangan Prussia membesarkan Jerman.

Nazi telah menanggalkan 'Prussia' dari tubuhku, memakaikan 'Jerman' sebagai pelindungku yang baru…

"Siapa di antara kalian yang bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

Perintah dilarang mengungsi itu pun akhirnya diabaikan oleh semua orang, terutama penduduk kota Konigsberg ini. Truk-truk disiapkan untuk mengangkut para pengungsi ke Berlin. Aku bergabung dengan penduduk sipil, bersiap untuk berangkat ke Berlin. Seorang tentara dengan lantang menyebut namaku, aku pun langsung keluar dari barisan.

"Aku Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Kau mendapat surat dari adikmu di Berlin."

Ah ya, soal surat itu…

Ludwig sepertinya menerima suratku. Dan sekarang aku tengah membaca isi surat balasannya, sembari menikmati perjalanan panjang dari Konigsberg menuju Berlin. Di antara desakan orang pengungsi, aku berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan air mataku keluar karena tidak tahan membaca isi surat Ludwig.

_Gilbert Beilschmidt,_

_Aku sudah terima suratmu. Aku lega kau masih hidup dan bisa menulis surat untukku. Kini giliranku membalas suratmu. _

_Aku baru saja mendapat kabar tidak menyenangkan mengenai situasi di Prussia Timur. Kau baik-baik saja, Kak? Tentara Nazi dari Berlin sedang mengusahakan pengungsian. Aku harap kau termasuk dalam salah satu truk pengangkut kami. Aku tidak sabar menunggu kedatanganmu di Berlin. _

_Peperangan besar akan segera di mulai. Negara sekutu dan Uni Soviet menyerang Prussia Timur adalah sebagai umpan untuk Jerman. Kami tengah mempertahankan wilayah kami, dan Prussia Timur adalah salah satunya. Jika mereka terus menyerang, maka mau tidak mau Jerman pun akan menyatakan perang juga kepada mereka. Aku sangat berharap bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum nantinya diperintahkan untuk ikut berperang. _

_Mungkin ini pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi sungguh, maukah kau ikut berperang denganku, Kak? Kau boleh menggunakan panji Prussia-mu, karena kau terlihat sangat hebat jika berperang sambil membawa bendera kebanggaanmu._

_Menara istana kecil itu menunggu benderamu ikut berkibar di atasnya, Kak…_

_ Ludwig Weillschmidt_

**Berlin – Dawn, end of August 1944**

Perjalanan panjang yang sangat berbahaya itu pun akhirnya berakhir di Berlin. Truk yang mengangkut kami, para pengungsi Prussia Timur, berkali-kali mengalami penyerangan dari tentara Komunis. Untungnya kami mendapat pengawalan ketat, maka kami bisa tiba di kota ini dengan selamat. Setibanya di kota, para pengungsi tidak lantas dibiarkan saja pergi ke tujuan masing-masing. Mereka masih harus melewati proses pendataan orang masuk. Hitler tidak ingin Jerman kebobolan penyusup dari pihak musuh melalui para pengungsi ini.

"Namamu?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Asalmu?"

"Prussia Timur."

"Letakkan tasmu. Lalu kau berdiri di sana, buka pakaianmu."

"Apa?"

"Kau dengar aku? Buka pakaianmu!"

Aku baru pertama kali mengikuti pemeriksaan macam ini. Kalau hanya untuk membongkar isi tas dan menanyakan data diri, itu tidak masalah. Tetapi jika harus sampai membuka pakaian, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Pemeriksaan detail seharusnya tidak harus sampai begini juga.

"Kalung Black Cross. Kau ksatria Prussia?"

"…"

"Jawab!"

"Ya, aku bagian dari mereka!"

"Atau kau membawa nama Komunis di balik bendera Elang hitam yang kau bawa di tasmu?"

"Aku tidak berpihak kepada siapa pun kecuali Nazi Jerman!"

"Mana mungkin aku bisa percaya pada orang bermata merah macam kau? Tidak ada atribut Nazi yang kau bawa juga. Atau kau seorang pemberontak?"

BUAGH!

Tentara yang sedang menginterogasiku kemudian menendangku dengan keras di perutku. Aku jatuh berlutut memegang perutku. Aku sudah sering melihat pemandangan macam ini saat aku meninggalkan Jerman, tetapi aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi salah satu bagian dari pemandangan mengerikan itu sekarang.

"Apa buktinya kalau kau bukan seorang pemberontak?"

"Tidakkah kau kenal dengan bangsa leluhurmu hanya dengan melihat bendera yang aku bawa?"

"Prussia sudah tidak ada lagi, dasar keras kepala!"

CTAR!

Tidak lagi dengan kaki atau tangan, kini tongkat cambuk itu pun dilayangkan ke wajah dan tubuhku. Beberapa pasang mata tertuju padaku. Aku tidak tahan dengan dinginnya lantai ruang pemeriksaan ini.

"Terima kasih atas kejayaan leluhur Prussia yang agung, kini Jerman sudah punya pemimpin baru yang lebih tangguh. Dia butuh pendukung setia, bukan bekas pelarian seperti kau!"

BUAGH!

"Kau tidak bisa membuktikan pada kami jika kau bukan seorang pemberontak, atau bukan seorang komunis. Buktikan jika kau memang Nazi!"

BUAGH!

CTAR!

Gawat, aku tidak bisa melawan! Tubuhku kaku, seakan sudah pasrah menerima pukulan dan cambukkan orang-orang ini. Aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan sakit, hanya dinginnya lantai ruangan ini yang kurasakan. Aku meringkuk mempertahankan tubuhku. Aku melindungi kepalaku ketika satu kaki mereka menendangku.

Aku dihina…

Aku dipermalukan…

Aku adalah orang yang memperjuangkan kehidupan mereka dari nol, dan sekarang mereka menghancurkanku…

"Hentikan!"

Suara lantang seseorang yang kukenal berhasil menghentikan penyiksaan ini. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga membuka mataku, aku melihat sosok Ludwig menyeruak dari kerumunan tentara yang menyaksikan penghinaan ini. Dia membuka mantel militernya dan dipakaikan padaku. Dia mendekap tubuhku, menenangkanku, menghangatkanku.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya membawa bendera Prussia, karena dia akan berperang bersama kita, Johann!"

"Hitler tidak akan setuju jika ada bendera lain di barisannya, Ludwig!"

"Dan aku sudah bilang padanya, Prussia akan mendukung kita melawan sekutu dan Uni Soviet. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanya sendiri ke orangnya! Dia setuju!"

"Apa buktinya jika dia bukan seorang pengkhianat? Bagaimana jika dia ternyata mata-mata komunis?"

"Dia datang ke Berlin untuk meminta perlindungan, dia tidak mungkin mengkhianati negara yang dia perjuangkan sejak dulu!"

Ludwig sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Dia mencabut pistol dari sarung di ikat pinggangnya dan diarahkan ke muka tentara yang menyiksaku. Aku tidak mau sampai dia kelepasan. Dia yang akan teraniaya jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Aku meletakkan satu tanganku di dadanya. Aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Ludwig, aku mau pulang…"

"Mereka harus diberi pelajaran, Kak!"

"Aku mau pulang, aku lelah…"

Sambil mendekapku, dia membereskan barang-barangku termasuk memasukkan bendera Prussia ke tas yang kubawa tadi. Dengan tenaganya yang besar, dia mengangkatku dan membawaku keluar dari ruang interogasi. Pistol itu tetap diarahkan kepada siapa saja di hadapannya, yang berusaha mencegah perbuatannya. Aku merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia menahan marah, aku tahu dia marah besar. Bahkan saat memasukkanku ke mobil, membawaku pulang ke rumah, dia tidak mengatakan apa pun.

Mantel besarnya menghangatkanku…

Setibanya di rumah, dia langsung menyuruh Madam Bertha menyiapkan air hangat, obat luka, dan beberapa gulung perban. Dia membawaku ke kamar dan mengistirahatkanku. Di tempat tidur, dia membuka semua pakaianku dan membersihkan semua luka itu dengan air hangat. Dia berlutut di hadapanku, dan memulainya dengan membersikan kakiku.

BUAGH!

Tiba-tiba saja, kakiku bergerak dan menendangnya keras. Dia jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Kakiku sepertinya sedikit mengenai sudut bibirnya, ada darah segar mengalir dari sana.

Dia tidak membalas…

"Kalau kau banyak bergerak, yang ada malah kau akan tambah sakit, Kak."

"Kau tahu apa soal rasa sakit?"

"Jika tidak dibersihkan, luka ini akan infeksi."

"Aku bertanya padamu, tahu apa kau soal rasa sakit, Ludwig?"

Dia tidak menjawab, dia tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya. Aku tahu dia menahan segalanya, dia tidak ingin mengeluarkan kemarahan di kepadaku. Tangan kekarnya tetap mengusapkan handuk basah ke badanku. Rasa perih dari luka-luka itu seakan semakin menusukku, menusuk ke hatiku.

"Kau hanya menolongku ketika aku terdesak, Ludwig."

"…"

"Aku telah membuang diriku sendiri ke tempat yang salah. Begitu aku dengar nama Prussia Timur, aku begitu senang dan dengan senang hati melenggang masuk ke negara itu."

"…"

"Tetapi beberapa lama aku tinggal di sana, lambang negaramu pun mulai menyebar luas di jalanan kota. Foto pemimpinmu yang terkenal otoriter, juga terpajang di pusat kota."

"…"

"Aku terjebak oleh keinginanku sendiri. Aku berharap bisa mendapatkan kehidupan lebih baik, jauh dari Nazi, jauh dari kekejaman orang-orangmu. Lalu masuklah Komunis."

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Ludwig?"

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Gilbert. Aku akan mendengarkan setiap kata-katamu dengan baik."

"Oh, jadi kau mau belajar mendengarkan juga, Ludwig. Nazi belajar membetuk hati di setiap prajuritnya?"

"…"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa aku dilanda kebingungan di sana. Kekacauan terjadi di mana-mana. Aku hampir tidak berani keluar dari rumah singgahku. Kau bisa lihat tubuhku sekarang? Apakah tubuh ringsek begini masih ingin kau pakai untuk berperang, Ludwig?"

"Mereka…tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Itulah sebabnya aku tanya padamu. Apa yang kau tahu soal rasa sakit? Apa perasaanmu melihat aku ditendang, dicambuk, dihina, dan direndahkan seperti tadi? Seperti itukah Hitler menyambut pendatang macam aku?"

Dia menengadah dan menatap wajahku, tetapi reaksiku kemudian malah menampar wajahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit, dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

"Hmph…kau benar-benar tidak punya hati."

"…"

"Mengapa kau mau menyelamatkan aku, Ludwig?"

"Aku tidak ingin mereka memperlakukanmu seperti itu, Kak."

"Karena kau kasihan padaku? Tidak tega melihat kakakmu yang hebat ini dipermalukan? Kau dan orang-orangmu-"

"Berhenti menyamakan aku dengan mereka, Gilbert!"

Akhirnya dia angkat bicara juga. Handuk basah itu diremas kuat oleh tangannya. Dia kembali menatapku dengan penuh kemarahan. Dia bersiap menghujaniku dengan kemarahannya.

"Aku adalah bagian dari Nazi. Aku banyak berkiprah di dalamnya, dengan satu tujuan yaitu membesarkan Jerman dan berjaya di bumi Eropa. Orang menilai aku tidak punya kelemahan, tidak ada rasa takut. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu bagaimana aku yang sebenarnya."

"…"

"Kaulah kelemahanku, Kak. Jika kau mengira aku takut pada Hitler, takut pada Nazi, kau salah! Aku hanya takut padamu! Saking takutnya, aku tidak berani bilang ketika aku bergabung ke Nazi."

"Itu bukan karena takut, tetapi kau sengaja melakukannya demi menjaga harga dirimu. Iya khan?"

"Itu tidak benar-"

"Oh, karena kau ingin berjuang diam-diam dan mencoba membuatku bangga? Apakah aku pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi pahlawan dengan membunuh banyak orang tidak berdosa, Ludwig Weillschmidt?"

"Aku tidak pernah membunuh-"

"Kalau kau hanya takut kepadaku, kenapa kau harus melawanku, Ludwig? Kau berpihak pada Nazi. Jerman besar di atas penderitaan warganya sendiri. Itu yang membuatmu bangga dengan perjuanganmu dan orang-orangmu?"

"Demi Tuhan-"

"Kau senang melihatku sakit, adikku sayang? Kau senang mendengarku merintih minta tolong? Kau senang melihatku sekarang? Teraniaya, terkoyak, tergoncang, bahkan nyaris mati!"

"Tidak, hentikan!"

Dia memelukku, tetapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mengeluarkan isi hatiku…

"Aku tidak lagi besar seperti dulu! Tidak ada yang bisa kau banggakan dariku! Orang-orangmu sudah mengangga Prussia tidak ada! Prussia sudah mati! Aku sudah mati!"

Dekapannya itu semakin erat…

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, Kak."

"Ludwig…Ludwig…"

Aku menangis, dia menangis…

"Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa kau tidak bahagia bisa bertemu denganku?"

"Aku tidak tahu…"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memang pantas dibenci. Kau tidak perlu bilang apa-apa, Kak."

"Sakit, Ludwig…sakit…"

"Di mana yang sakit, Kak? Katakan padaku mana yang sakit, maka aku akan menyembuhkannya…"

Kami tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Emosi kami sudah meluap, kami menangis dan tidak tertahankan. Aku mendekap tubuh besarnya, aku merasa hangat dalam dekapannya juga. Aku benci keadaan ini. Aku benci Ludwig, aku benci karena aku tidak bisa membencinya.

Aku tidak bisa membencinya…

~to be continue~

Chapter 8 coming up next!


	8. Chapter 8

**DREAM CASTLE**

Pairing : Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Weillschmidt

Rating : T

Genre : Drama/Angst

Summary : "...istana impian ini adalah milikmu, Ludwig. Maka jagalah baik-baik..."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : Apa pun yang terjadi di sini adalah rekayasa walau sedikit mengena ke sejarah masing-masing negara. Timeline yang ada di sini saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di Hetalia, di mana mereka sepertinya berumur panjang (terutama Jerman). Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca dengan segala hormat. First Ger/Pru, trial and error... :/

~Chapter 8~

_Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear_

_For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they've ever be_

**Berlin - World War II**

_Normal's POV_

Ring…ring…

Ludwig Weillschmidt sedang membaca koran di ruang tengah, kemudian beranjak mengangkat telepon yang mengganggunya pagi itu.

"Ya? Oh, ada apa, Fuhrer? Tidak bisa hari ini, kakakku sakit. Ya, baiklah. Terima kasih."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu meletakkan kacamata bacanya dan mengurut batang hidungnya. Dia lalu pergi ke dapur menemui Madam Bertha yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dia dan kakaknya.

"Madam, teh untuk Gilbert sudah siap?"

"Ya, semuanya sudah siap. Apa perlu saya antar ke kamarnya?"

"Tidak, biar aku yang membawanya."

Ludwig sudah lama menunggu saat-saat di mana dia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan kakakknya. Setelah terpisah beberapa tahun, sempat bertemu dengan begitu banyak konflik, keduanya sekarang dipertemukan kembali, entah untuk berapa lama. Karena pagi tadi, Ludwig menerima telepon dari komandannya untuk segera bersiap masuk ke barisan perang.

Jerman menyatakan perang dengan banyak negara di dunia…

Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah ini begitu cepat. Kakaknya sedang sakit, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian walau ada Madam Bertha yang akan merawatnya. Awalnya, dia sangat berharap kakaknya itu bisa ikut perang dengannya. Tetapi kondisi kesehatannya tidak memungkinkan.

"Guten morgen, Gilbert…"

Laki-laki berambut perak itu sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya, dia tersenyum melihat adiknya masuk membawakan sesuatu untuknya di pagi hari.

"Teh kesukaanmu, Kak."

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian masih menyimpan teh itu di rumah ini."

Gilbert Beilschmidt terserang flu dan batuk beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dia menolak minum obat, dia menolak ke dokter, maka Ludwig pun dengan penuh kasih sayang merawatnya sampai sekarang.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya, aku tidak lagi bersin-bersin. Tapi batuknya…"

"Kalau kau minum obat khan bisa cepat sembuh, Kak."

"Aku tidak suka obat, Ludwig. Yang ada nantinya aku malah tambah sakit."

"…"

"Melihatmu setiap hari sudah bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik. Hehehe…"

"Begitu?"

"Oh, apa kau tidak senang melihatku sembuh, Ludwig?"

"A-aku tidak bilang begitu kok! Siapa sih yang tidak senang melihatmu sembuh, Kak? Minum tehnya, nanti keburu dingin!"

Pagi yang cerah, Ludwig membuka tirai jendela agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk ke kamar kakaknya. Masih ada waktu beberapa jam sampai nanti akhirnya dia harus meninggalkan rumah ini untuk berperang. Apa reaksi kakaknya mendengar kabar ini?

"Gilbert, kau bisa jalan khan?"

"Hey, kau bertanya begitu seakan aku ini lemah sekali. Tentu saja aku bisa jalan! Mau lari-larian juga bisa."

"Kita ke taman, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Ketika Gilbert meraih tangannya, Ludwig merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Perasaannya bergejolak, di antara rasa takut dan senang. Terakhir mereka bergandengan tangan, adalah ketika dia masih kecil dan Gilbert selalu mengajaknya bermain di taman. Maka itu dia tidak ingin saat-saat bersama kakaknya ini berlalu begitu cepat.

"Apa yang…oh…"

Maket istana itu diletakkan Ludwig di antara kebun mawar. Dia membangun semacam undakkan kecil, dan di sanalah istana impian itu berdiri. Gilbert berlutut melihat keindahan istana kecil itu. Dia tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau mengecat ulang istananya, Ludwig?"

"Aku tidak menyangka warnanya bisa pudar termakan waktu. Aku mewarnai ulang semuanya."

"Ah, kau bahkan menambahkan miniatur bunga di halaman belakangnya. Cantik sekali."

"Kau suka, Kak?"

"Hahaha…adikku memang pintar. Kau merawatnya dengan baik, Ludwig."

"Dan sekarang, giliranmu menyelesaikan istana ini."

"Apa?"

"Oh, kau lupa? Kau pernah berjanji padaku akan mengibarkan bendera di tiga menara ini."

"Hahaha…ya, tentu saja aku ingat. Tapi, bendera apa yang harus aku kibarkan di sini, Ludwig?"

"Tentu saja bendera kita, Kak."

"Masalahnya menara istana ini ada 3, Ludwig. Kalau hanya dua, mungkin kita bisa mengibarkan bendera kita masing-masing."

"Hm…lalu di menara yang paling tinggi, bendera siapa yang akan dikibarkan?"

Keduanya kemudian berbaring di rumput dan menghadap langit. Gilbert mengangkat tangannya, menghalangi silau sinar matahari mengenai matanya. Dia tersenyum, dia memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang bingung memikirkan soal bendera tadi.

"Hey, Ludwig."

"Ya, Kak."

"Kau mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"

"Apa yang harus kujanjikan untukmu, Gilbert?"

"Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi, Ludwig."

"…"

"Hey, ini adalah janji dengan kakakmu. Apa jawabanmu, Ludwig?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menyuruhku begitu, Kak?"

"Pokoknya, kau tidak boleh menangis lagi. Mengerti?"

Ludwig menatap kedua mata merah kakaknya yang menatapnya dalam. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali ke belakang. Sudah berapa kali dia menangis di depan kakaknya? Saat masih kecil, saat remaja, bahkan saat sudah sebesar ini pun, air mata itu seakan tidak bisa dibendung ketika berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Dia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ketika perasaan berkelut di hatinya, saat berhadapan dengan Gilbert, dia ingin sekali menangis.

"Kau bilang, seorang ksatria itu tidak boleh menangis."

"Karena kau seorang ksatria, maka kau tidak boleh lemah di hadapan siapa pun. Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi lemah, Ludwig."

"…"

"Dan yang paling penting, kau tidak boleh melupakan aku. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana bangganya aku kepadamu, Ludwig. Aku senang melihat perkembanganmu sampai sejauh ini, sama ketika aku melihat perkembangan Jerman."

"Gilbert…"

"Kau bertambah besar seiring dengan perkembangan negaramu. Aku melihatmu dalam tampilan lain, tetapi masih dengan jiwa suci yang sama seperti pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tidak lagi suci seperti dulu, Kak. Kau tahu, Nazi telah-"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Nazi, bodoh. Aku berbicara mengenai kau seorang. Jika Prussia masih ada, maka orang-orang Prussia akan menyanjungmu karena telah berhasil mewujudkan cita-cita leluhur bangsa Jerman."

"Membesarkan Jerman…"

Kedua kakak beradik ini tersenyum menatap langit. Ludwig lalu mengajak kakaknya duduk berhadapan dengannya. Sekaranglah saatnya dia harus mengatakan kepada kakaknya. Dia memantapkan hatinya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. Walau hatinya terasa sesak…

"Gilbert, maafkan aku…"

"Ada apa, Ludwig?"

"Aku…aku…uurgh…"

"Hey, kau mulai lagi, hm? Siapa yang baru saja berjanji padaku untuk tidak menangis? Ayolah, aku tidak akan bisa mendengar dengan jelas jika kau bicara sambil sesenggukan begini."

"Aku harus pergi berperang…"

"…"

"Jerman telah menyatakan perang kepada negara Aliansi, termasuk Uni Soviet. Pembentukan barisan akan dilakukan malam ini. Maka itu…"

"Maka itu…?"

"Uuurgh…maafkan aku, Kak. Aku harus meninggalkanmu lagi…"

Melihat adiknya bertingkah begini, Gilbert lantas menepukkan kedua tangannya di pipi adiknya. Dia tertawa kecil menanggapinya. Dalam hatinya, dia bertanya-tanya kapan Ludwig bisa bersikap lebih dewasa jika masih terus menangis begini.

"Bodoh, itu sudah menjadi pekerjaan semua ksatria, bukan?"

"Tapi…tapi…"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi lemah, Nazi pun sepertinya juga tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi laki-laki lembek begini. Iya khan? Jika memang sudah tugasmu, maka pergilah."

"Aku takut meninggalkanmu…"

"Untuk apa kau takut meninggalkanku, Ludwig? Khan aku sudah bilang, tugas ksatria adalah mempertahankan negaranya dari marabahaya. Jika memang perang adalah bagian dari tugasnya, demi tujuan itu, maka kerjakanlah. Kau tidak perlu melihat ke belakang."

"Aku lelah berperang, Kak. Sungguh, aku ingin hidup tanpa peperangan di muka bumi."

"Ludwig, apa tujuan manusia berperang?"

"…"

"Apa jawabanmu?"

"Mempertahankan sesuatu yang berharga."

"Jerman adalah sesuatu yang berharga untukmu, iya khan? Nazi pun sama halnya menganggap Jerman sebagai negara yang paling berjaya di daratan Eropa. Sekarang kondisinya terancam, maka mereka pun menyatakan perang."

"Tapi…"

"Seorang ksatria tidak boleh mencari alasan untuk berhenti berperang. Jika dia tidak berperang, maka orang lain akan merampas apa yang penting untuknya. Istana kecil itu misalnya. Jika kau tidak mempertahankannya, maka dia akan rusak."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Kak? Apakah kau mau bergabung dengan barisanku untuk berperang melawan negara-negara sekutu?"

"…"

"Gilbert, ikutlah denganku…"

"Aku bantu kau mempersiapkan dirimu, Ludwig."

Tidak ada jawaban terucap dari mulut Gilbert ketika Ludwig mengajaknya berperang bersamanya. Mereka pun beranjak dari taman menuju kamar tidur Ludwig. Di sana, Gilbert membantu Ludwig mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat berperang.

Gilbert sebenarnya ingin sekali ikut berperang dengan adiknya. Tidak peduli dia berada di barisan Nazi atau bukan, yang penting bisa mendampingi adiknya untuk berperang. Melihat seragam-seragam militer adiknya dijajarkan di tempat tidur, dia jadi ingin mencoba salah satunya. Apakah dia masih pantas mengenakan pakaian perang macam ini? Di bawah bendera apa dia akan berperang? Di bawah komando siapa dia akan menembakkan senjatanya?

"Apa Hitler mau memasukkan bendera Prussia dalam barisannya, Ludwig?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, dia setuju. Semakin banyak negara yang bergabung dengannya, dia akan merasa lebih hebat."

"Tetapi hanya aku seorang…"

"Walau kau sendiri yang mengibarkan bendera itu, tetapi jutaan personil perang akan ikut serta denganmu. Mereka pasti akan menghormatimu karena kaulah yang membuat mereka ada. Kau tidak sendirian, kau punya aku di barisanmu, Gilbert."

"…"

"Kita akan membebaskan Jerman dari segala ancaman perang. Kau akan kembali berjaya seperti dulu, Kak. Bukankah itu hebat?"

"…Tidak."

"Eh?"

Gilbert melipat seragam militer Ludwig di atas tempat tidur. Kemudian dia duduk sambil memangku seragam itu. Kepalanya tertunduk sedih, dia berbicara dan tidak menatap Ludwig.

"Masa kejayaanku sudah berlalu, dan sekarang giliranmu meneruskan perjuanganku. Aku sudah terlalu lelah berperang. Mengayun pedang, menaikki kuda, menaklukkan jajahan, semuanya sudah pernah kurasakan. Pedang itu kini berganti dengan senapan, kuda perang pun berganti dengan tank dan mobil perang. Menaklukkan jajahan tidak perlu baku tembak, bisa juga dengan cara seperti pimpinanmu."

"…"

"Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah mendukungmu berperang. Aku dan kau besar di tanah yang sama, tetapi tidak selamanya kita harus selalu berjalan beriringan. Kau sudah besar, kau punya banyak kekuatan mengelilingimu. Aku hanya perlu menyaksikan segala perjuanganmu, Ludwig."

"Kau akan mendukungku, Kak?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau adikku."

"…"

"Berangkatlah berperang, aku akan menunggumu pulang di rumah ini. Sekarang giliranku yang menunggumu pulang, sama seperti yang pernah kau alami saat kutinggal pergi berperang."

"Gilbert…"

Laki-laki berambut perak itu kemudian mendekati adiknya. Direngkuhnya tubuh besar itu dalam pelukkannya. Dia ingin melepas kepergian adiknya, tetapi hatinya masih ragu. Perang yang satu ini tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Demi menentukan masa depan Jerman, Hitler tidak tanggung-tanggung mengerahkan jutaan pasukannya untuk disebar ke seluruh daratan Eropa.

"Kau masih memakai kalung salib hitam itu, Ludwig?"

"Ya, aku masih pakai."

"Jangan sampai lepas, jangan sampai hilang. Aku juga masih memakai kalung yang sama denganmu."

"Aku janji…"

"Aku akan berdoa untukmu, Ludwig. Berjuanglah, pulanglah dalam keadaan selamat…"

"Ya…"

"Setelah kau pulang, kita kibarkan bendera kemenanganmu di istana itu…"

_Still I'll be the hand that serves you_

_Though you will not see that it is me…_

~to be continue~

Chapter 9 coming up next!


	9. Chapter 9

**DREAM CASTLE**

Pairing : Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Weillschmidt

Rating : T

Genre : Drama/Angst

Summary : "...istana impian ini adalah milikmu, Ludwig. Maka jagalah baik-baik..."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : Apa pun yang terjadi di sini adalah rekayasa walau sedikit mengena ke sejarah masing-masing negara. Timeline yang ada di sini saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di Hetalia, di mana mereka sepertinya berumur panjang (terutama Jerman). Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca dengan segala hormat. First Ger/Pru, trial and error... :/

~Chapter 9~

**World War II**

_Gilbert's POV_

Pertempuran yang sangat sengit…

Aku terus mengikuti perkembangan Perang Dunia II melalui radio dan koran. Peperangan ini bahkan sudah meluas sampai ke Asia dan Afrika. Kekuatan dari pihak sekutu tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Di mana negara Poros bergelut, di sanalah mereka akan menyerang.

Ludwig akan pulang setiap satu bulan sekali. Menyambut kedatangannya adalah saat yang paling aku tunggu. Meski aku tidak sendirian tinggal di rumah ini, tetapi kehadiran dia bisa membawa suasana yang lain. Tidak jarang dia pulang dalam keadaan terluka. Maka aku akan menyembuhkan setiap senti luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu mendukungnya sampai peperangan itu selesai.

Suatu hari…

"Kau tidak boleh keluar rumah, Kak. Di luar sana sangat tidak aman."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku dengar Komunis sudah masuk di perbatasan. Dalam hitungan hari, mereka pasti akan menguasai Berlin. Aku ingin kau tetap aman di rumah. Jangan tinggalkan rumah ini, tunggu aku pulang."

"Ludwig…"

"Aku tidak lagi ditugaskan di luar negeri. Hitler menarik semua pasukannya yang berada di luar untuk bertahan di Berlin. Dia mengantisipasi pergerakkan Soviet."

Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar kabar itu, aku seperti mendapat firasat buruk…

Setiap bangun pagi, aku seperti tidak ingin keluar dari kamar. Aku hanya berlutut di depan kalung salib hitam yang aku gantung di meja samping tempat tidurku. Aku terus memanjat doa, berharap yang terbaik untuk Jerman, untuk adikku.

**Berlin – August, 1945**

"Tuan Besar, Anda harus lihat berita di koran hari ini…"

Aku baru saja membuka mataku untuk bangun di pagi hari itu. Madam Bertha masuk ke kamarku sambil membawa teh dan koran pagi. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk duduk, kubaca koran itu sementara Madam Bertha menyeduhkan teh untukku.

HITLER TEWAS BUNUH DIRI!

NAZI MENYERAH KEPADA SEKUTU DAN UNI SOVIET!

Pada halaman utama, aku melihat gambar pemandangan kota Berlin yang sudah porak poranda akibat peperangan. Tentara Uni Soviet sudah masuk ke Berlin, dan berhasil mengalahkan semua tentara Nazi. Jerman di ambang kehancuran…

"Warga sekitar sudah banyak yang mengungsi keluar dari Berlin, Tuan Besar."

"Jerman akan dikuasai oleh Sekutu dan Uni Soviet dalam waktu singkat. Nazi sudah tidak punya pemimpin yang terampil seperti Hitler. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana masa depan negeri ini nantinya."

"Tuan Besar…"

"Aku harus ke pusat kota. Aku akan membawa Ludwig pulang ke rumah. Apa pun yang terjadi, anak itu harus segera pulang."

Runtuhnya kekuasan Nazi, berarti menandakan perang ini telah berakhir. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan adikku di sana. Sejak dia ditugaskan di Berlin, dia tidak kunjung pulang atau memberikan kabar. Jika memang dia masih hidup, aku harus membawanya pulang. Akan kujauhkan dia dari segala hal yang berbau perang, dia harus menjernihkan pikirannya setelah berbulan-bulan tertahan dalam medan perang. Suara desing peluru dan meriam pasti telah memekakkan telinganya.

Dia tidak boleh terlibat perang lagi…

Aku akan pergi ke pusat kota. Kukenakan seragam militerku lengkap agar aku bisa mendapatkan akses mudah masuk ke camp pertahanan Nazi. Lambang swastika itu pun terpasang di lenganku, meski tidak terpasang dalam jiwaku. Sampai kapan pun, aku adalah Teutonic Knights.

_Aku orang Prussia…_

Aku turun dari kamarku dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Baru aku akan keluar, Madam Bertha bilang ada beberapa orang militer Uni Soviet datang ke rumahku. Aku menyuruhnya menahan mereka dulu sebentar, jangan sampai masuk ke rumah. Aku yang sudah berada di bawah, bergegas naik ke kamar lagi dan mengambil satu pistol dan beberapa butir peluru untuk perlindunganku. Setelah itu, aku kembali turun dan menemui orang-orang Komunis ini.

"Madam Bertha, sajikan teh untuk tamu kita."

Aku memperhatikan orang-orang yang datang ke rumahku ini. Mereka mengenakan seragam militer khas dari Uni Soviet. Lambang Palu-Arit itu terlihat jelas di topi mereka. Salah satunya mengenakan mantel militer, dan dilehernya terpasang syal tebal dan panjang. Laki-laki yang memakai mantel itu tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Aku harap tidak mengganggu acaramu pagi ini, Herr Beilschmidt."

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Wanita itu yang memperkenalkan namamu padaku. Salam kenal, namaku Ivan Barginski."

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari? Dengar, aku tidak punya waktu banyak karena aku harus ke pusat kota."

"Oh, ada yang ingin kau lakukan di kota yang sudah hancur itu, Herr Beilschmidt?"

"Kau…"

"Atau jangan-jangan kau belum baca berita pagi hari ini?"

"Aku sudah tahu bagaimana keadaan di sana, maka itu aku harus ke sana sekarang."

"Jerman kalah telah dari Sekutu dan Uni Soviet, terutama dengan tentaraku. Kalian negara kecil terlalu meremehkan kekuatan kami yang besar. Maka inilah yang akan terjadi. Aku tidak menyangka pasukan Amerika dan Inggris benar-benar membuat kota tercinta kalian jadi berantakkan."

"…"

"Tidak ada yang bisa diselamatkan dari kota itu. Percuma kau datang ke sana juga-"

"Aku ingin bertemu adikku. Jadi biarkan aku pergi."

"Adikmu salah satu tentara Nazi? Oh, kenapa kakaknya malah tinggal di rumah dan tidak ikut berperang?"

"Jangan pernah meremehkan bangsa Jerman, Herr Ivan. Kau bertemu dengan orang yang pernah membesarkan Jerman sampai bisa berperang melawan roket-roketmu."

"Oh, inikah Teutonic Knights? Orang Prussia?"

"Maka itu kau tidak boleh meremehkan kami juga, Herr Ivan. Karena aku tidak terima kalian menjelekkan nama bangsa ini di depanku!"

"Fufufu…kau masih bisa berkata begitu meski negerimu sudah kalah dari peperangan. Benar-benar tidak punya malu! Kau mau bilang bangga kepada negeri ini, Tuan Aristokrat? Kusarankan kau berkaca dulu karena negeri ini bahkan sudah tidak mau mengakui keberadaanmu!"

"Aku yang membesarkan negeri ini dengan susah payah, Ivan!"

"Ya ya, aku tahu itu. Kalian berjaya di masa lalu. Tetapi sepertinya kalian masih belum terbiasa menghadapi persenjataan modern seperti senapan laras panjang dan meriam. Atau roket buatan negaraku. Maka itu kalian kalah."

"Kau hanya membuang waktuku saja!"

"Aku datang kemari juga tidak ingin membahas panjang lebar mengenai kekalahan bangsamu, Beilschmidt. Sekedar memperjelas kabar yang baru kau baca di koran pagi ini."

Laki-laki bermata ungu ini tidak menghilangkan senyumannya sedikit pun, meski tadi dia sempat berbicara dengan banyak tekanan di suaranya. Orang ini menakutkanku sebenarnya. Aku harus berhati-hati. Salah-salah, dia bisa mengarahkan roket andalannya ke rumahku dan menghancurkan segalanya.

"Hitler menelantarkan begitu banyak pasukannya di kota Berlin. Menurutnya, mati bunuh diri adalah sama dengan mempertahankan kehormatannya. Benar-benar pemikiran bodoh. Dia tidak memikirkan nasib orang lain, termasuk kau."

"…"

"Tentara Nazi itu orang hebat semua. Sayang jika dibiarkan sengsara begitu saja. Maka itu, sekarang pihak Sekutu dan Uni Soviet sedang menjadikan mereka tahanan perang."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkan adikmu di luar sana, Beilschmidt?"

"Tentu saja aku memikirkannya, Ivan! Kau mau apakan tentara Nazi yang masih hidup? Aku yakin kalian tidak hanya akan menawan mereka!"

"Hahaha…kau mengerti maksudku khan, Beilschmidt?"

"…"

"Komunis sekarang sudah mulai merajalela di Eropa timur. Dan aku ingin Jerman menjadi salah satu bagian dari napak tilas perjuangan Stalin menyebarkan pahamnya. Kami benci kaum kapitalis, kami benci perbudakkan, maka itu kami datang dengan misi mengangkat martabat orang kecil dan menjadikan mereka bagian paling penting dalam sebuah negara."

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menjadi bagian dari kalian!"

"Oh, sebaiknya kau perlu tahu bagaimana kami memperjuangkannya. Kau memperjuangkan Jerman menjadi besar, setidaknya hampir sama dengan kami membesarkan paham ini ke seluruh dunia. Bagaimana perasaanmu melihat kenyataan bahwa perjuanganmu sama sekali tidak dinilai? Sama dengan para buruh dan pekerja lainnya, mereka memproduksi suatu barang, mereka bekerja banting tulang, tetapi pekerjaan mereka dianggap rendahan oleh kaum elit di atas mereka. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?"

"…"

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu, aku harap ini adalah takdir."

"Aku akan mengutuk siapa saja yang mengartikan pertemuan ini sebagai takdir."

"Bahkan Tuhan sekali pun, Beilschmidt?"

"Mana mau aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan orang sepertimu di rumah ini? Kau menginjakkan kaki di tanah suci milik orang Prussia, itu berarti kau tidak bisa sembarangan berbuat semaumu di sini!"

PRANG!

Oh…

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya. Tetapi sekarang aku melihat cangkir-cangkir teh dan tempat gula, bahkan tekonya, jadi pecah berantakan di atas meja. Ivan melayangkan tongkat baton-nya ke meja dan mengacaukan segalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini rumahku!"

"Maaf, sepertinya tanganku berulah di luar kendaliku. Belakangan ini, aku menjadi sedikit sensitif mendengar ada orang yang berusaha melarangku berbuat sesuka hatiku."

"Grrr...kau membuatku muak! Madam Bertha, bersihkan pecahan ini semua-"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, Ivan kemudian mengacungkan tepat di depan wajahku. Dia tersenyum mengerikan. Mendadak aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi setelah dia melakukan itu.

"Kau…yang akan membersihkannya, bukan dia."

Aku terpaksa menuruti kata-katanya ketimbang melawan dan dia semakin brutal nantinya di rumahku. Setelah membereskan pecahan cangkir di atas meja, aku kembali duduk berhadapan dengannya. Aku merasa badanku kaku semua ketika bertatapan mata dengannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita ke pokok permasalahan. Aku tidak mau mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi karena kau tidak tahan ingin segera bertemu dengan adikmu."

"Sekali lagi membuatku kesal, aku akan menembakmu!"

"Ksatria Prussia sekarang sudah bisa main pistol rupanya. Fufufu…perkembangan yang sangat baik. Benar-benar menarik. Stalin akan suka padamu."

"…"

"Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu, aku harap ini bisa menjadi jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk orang-orang Prussia seperti kau. Dan aku tidak mau mendengar adanya penolakan darimu."

"Kau memaksaku, Ivan?"

"Tidak juga sih. Nanti kau juga akan tahu pilihan apa yang akan kuberikan padamu. Sekarang, dengarkan baik-baik."

Ivan menarik sehelai saputangan dari saku mantelnya, dia gunakan saputangan itu untuk membersihkan ujung tongkatnya. Kemudian dia melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku akan menawan semua tentara Jerman, tidak terkecuali adikmu yang masih tertahan di sana. Aku akan membawa mereka ke negeriku dan kusebar ke beberapa jajahanku. Ini pun sudah melalui kesepakatan dengan para Sekutu, walau sebenarnya aku tidak sepaham dengan mereka."

"…"

"Ada dua pilihan yang harus kau ambil. Aku bebaskan adikmu, dan kau akan bekerja untukku. Atau, kuberikan lahan Kaliningrad Oblast untukmu sebagai titik awal kebangkitan Prussia, dan adikmu yang akan bekerja untukku."

"Bekerja denganmu? Hey, kau berbicara begitu seakan kaulah yang memenangkan peperangan besar ini!"

"Karena di sini aku yang berbicara, maka aku yang berhak menentukan segalanya. Aku tidak peduli orang-orang Barat juga ikut memenangkan peperangan ini. Tapi mereka tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku."

"Mana mungkin aku bisa setuju dengan pilihanmu, keparat!"

Aku menggebrak meja karena sudah tidak mampu menahan amarah. Laki-laki bengis ini seakan sedang berbicara dengan orang bodoh, yang hidupnya sudah hampir diujung tanduk dan memohon perlindungan. Masalahnya adalah dia berbicara dengan orang yang sudah berpengalaman dalam dunia perang dan segala macam perundingan pasca perang. Aku tidak bisa setuju dengan pilihan yang dia berikan. Aku adalah pihak yang dirugikan, sementara dia yang paling diuntungkan.

"Jadi, kau tidak setuju dengan pilihan yang aku berikan, Beilschmidt?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak setuju karena semua pilihan itu menguntungkanmu, Ivan!"

"Kau bilang tidak ada yang menguntungkanmu? Coba kau perhatikan kalimat perjanjian yang kuucapkan-"

"Aku bukan anak TK atau anak kecil yang baru bisa belajar berbicara, Ivan. Aku paham maksudmu, maka itu aku tidak menyetujui semuanya!"

"Alasanmu?"

"Aku tidak mendapatkan apa yang menguntungkan untukku."

"Kau menganggap kebebasan adikmu adalah kerugian? Kau menganggap kemerdekaan untuk Prussia adalah kerugian? Apa yang menguntungkan bagimu, Beilschmidt?"

"Yang membuatku untung adalah kau dan orang-orangmu tidak lagi menjejakkan kaki di bumi Jerman!"

DUAR!

Aku terkejut sampai memejamkan mata, suara letusan senjata tiba-tiba pecah di rumahku. Aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya, tetapi kemudian aku melihat Madam Bertha tergeletak di lantai dengan darah bercucuran dari kepalanya.

Demi Tuhan…

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"K-kau menembak…Madam Bertha?"

"Kau tidak memberiku banyak pilihan, Beilschmidt."

"Kau membunuh orang lain hanya karena tidak terima dengan keputusanku, Ivan? Manusia macam apa kau ini? Aku benci padamu!"

"Jadi apa yang akan kau pilih, Beilschmidt? Kau harus memberikan jawaban, atau aku akan menambah kekacauan lain di rumah ini."

"Kacaukan saja rumah ini karena aku tidak akan memberikan pilihan apa pun padamu!"

DUAR!

Anak buah Ivan menembak jendela rumahku, berkali-kali. Ini tidak membuatku takut, malah membuat berani mengambil tindakkan. Aku mencabut pistol dan kuarahkan ke wajah Ivan. Tetapi kemudian laki-laki berambut pirang pucat itu melayangkan tongkatnya yang berbentuk keran air ke tanganku. Pistoku terpental ke sisi lain ruangan ini, aku berusaha mencarinya namun terlambat. Anak buah Ivan keburu menyergapku dan membantingku ke lantai. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan menendang wajahku dengan sepatu bootnya.

Ivan lalu mendekatiku, dia berlutut melihat keadaanku yang disergap oleh anak buahnya. Dia tertawa menakutkan. Ujung tongkat keran airnya diarahkan ke wajahku, dia memaksaku menengadah dengan tongkatnya.

"Aku tidak suka membunuh orang, Beilschmidt. Aku hanya ingin jawaban maka urusannya akan selesai."

"Cih!"

"Kau tidak memberiku banyak pilihan, maka itu aku bunuh orang terdekatmu supaya kau bisa dengan cepat mengambil keputusan."

"Aku tidak akan tunduk kepada iblis macam kau!"

"Hahaha…jangan bilang iblis, Beilschmidt. Aku tidak suka dengan sebutan itu, kau tahu?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

BUAGH!

"Jangan buat aku semakin merusak wajah tampanmu, Beilschmidt. Aku tahu kau sangat sayang adikmu. Kau tidak mau melihatnya terluka khan?"

"Uurgh…"

"Kau tidak mau melihatnya mati khan? Fufufu…"

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan adikku pada orang bengis macam kau!"

BUAGH!

"Tentukan pilihanmu, Gilbert Beilschmidt. Atau kau akan bernasib sama dengan pembantumu…"

_Our time has run out_

_Our future has died_

_There's no more escape_

~to be continue~

Chapter 10 coming up next!


	10. Chapter 10

**DREAM CASTLE**

Pairing : Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Weillschmidt

Rating : T

Genre : Drama/Angst

Summary : "...istana impian ini adalah milikmu, Ludwig. Maka jagalah baik-baik..."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : Apa pun yang terjadi di sini adalah rekayasa walau sedikit mengena ke sejarah masing-masing negara. Timeline yang ada di sini saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di Hetalia, di mana mereka sepertinya berumur panjang (terutama Jerman). Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca dengan segala hormat. First Ger/Pru, trial and error... :/

~Chapter 10~

_Now the day has come_

_We are forsaken_

_There's no time any more_

**Berlin – August 3****rd**** 1945**

_Gilbert's POV_

Pagi hari yang dingin, aku dan Ivan Barginski pergi ke markas besar Nazi di pusat kota. Jerman tidak pernah sedingin ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan jaket dan mantel yang kupakai. Pagi itu aku banyak diam meski Ivan banyak bercerita tentang udara dingin yang melanda negerinya setiap tahun. Aku tidak banyak menanggapinya.

Aku tidak berminat…

"Berdoa saja semoga adikmu baik-baik saja, Beilschmidt."

Tiba di sana, aku langsung dibawa ke sel tahanan olehnya. Dia mengenalkan padaku rekan-rekan sesama penakluk Jerman. Dari Amerika, Alfred F. Jones. Dari Inggris, Arthur Kirkland. Dari Perancis, Francis Bonnefoy. Yang kutahu kemudian adalah dia dan 3 orang Barat ini sebenarnya tidak pernah bisa sepaham. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka bisa berada dalam satu kelompok dan menaklukkan Jerman.

"Siapa dia, Ivan?"

"Seorang tentara Jerman, bukan, seorang Ksatria Prussia, Jones."

"Ksatria Prussia? Aku belum pernah dengar."

"Tentu saja kau belum pernah dengar karena dia ada sebelum kau ada, Jones. Aku ingin mempertemukan dia dengan adiknya yang menjadi tahanan kita di sini."

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan orang ini, Ivan?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu bagaimana aku mendapatkannya, Jones. Tunjukkan di mana sel adiknya, dan kita biarkan mereka bertemu dulu. Setuju?"

Aku bisa melihat Alfred memandang tidak suka kepada Ivan, sementara laki-laki berlogat timur ini tetap tersenyum sambil mengikutinya dari belakang. Alfred menunjukkan sel adikku, berkat bantuan data tahanan yang dipegang oleh Arthur. Sebelum aku mendekat ke sel, Ivan mendorongku kasar ke tembok dan mencekikku dengan tongkat keran airnya.

"A-apa yang-"

"Tidak banyak waktu yang kuberikan padamu. Jika kau tidak menyampaikan hasil perjanjian kita dengan baik, kau akan kuhabisi di sini bersama dengan adikmu. Mengerti, Beilschmidt?"

Tindakkan Ivan kemudian dihentikan oleh Alfred. Aku bebas, dan diizinkan untuk masuk ke sel menemui adikku. Aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan di sini. Adikku meringkuk beralaskan seragam militernya, badannya penuh luka dan terlihat lemas. Dia kedinginan. Aku mencoba membangunkannya. Tanganku gemetar ketika menyentuh pundaknya yang dingin.

"Ludwig…"

Nampaknya suaraku bisa menggugah hatinya. Tubuh besarnya bergerak, dia mencoba duduk dan berhadapan denganku. Kedua mata birunya menatapku lemah, bibirnya gemetar ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tak ada yang keluar dari sana, dia kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukanku. Begitu erat aku rasakan, tubuhnya gemetar hebat.

"Kakak…"

"Semuanya sudah selesai, Ludwig. Tidak ada lagi peperangan."

"Aku…kalah…"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan soal kalah atau menang. Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal, kau melakukan yang terbaik sampai sejauh ini."

"Gilbert…aku lelah, aku tidak mau perang lagi…"

"Ya, kau tidak akan kulibatkan dalam perang apa pun lagi…"

Jika aku tidak terlibat perjanjian apa pun dengan Ivan dan orang-orangnya, mungkin aku bisa dengan mudah mengajak Ludwig pulang dan beristirahat. Aku datang kemari, ingin membebaskannya, melepaskannya dari segala beban perang yang memberatkannya.

"Kakak, kau terluka…"

"Ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau bisa sampai di sini? Mengapa kau kemari dengan…"

"…"

"Kak, sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Ceritakan padaku! Semuanya!"

"Ludwig, tenanglah. Aku akan bercerita semuanya padamu, dan berjanjilah untuk tidak memotong ceritaku. OK?"

_Can you forgive me for trying again?_

Aku mengusap wajahnya yang penuh keringat bercampur air mata. Kurapikan rambutnya, kubuat dia tenang walau aku tahu dia tegang dalam hatinya. Aku tidak peduli beberapa pasang mata di belakang kami sedang memperhatikan keadaan ini. Biar mereka melihat, biar mereka tahu bahwa kami tidak bisa dipisahkan.

"Aku datang kemari untuk membebaskanmu, Ludwig. Ivan Barginski datang ke rumah pagi itu dan membawa berita bahwa kau dan tentara Nazi yang lainnya telah menjadi tawanan perang pasukan Sekutu dan Uni Soviet."

"…"

"Aku langsung memikirkan keadaanmu. Aku ingin kau bebas, tetapi kemudian dia mengajukan penawaran padaku."

"Apa-"

"Ssshhh…tidak sekarang kau bertanya, Ludwig. Dengarkan dulu."

"…?"

"Semua ini kulakukan demi bisa membebaskanmu. Negeri ini, Ludwig, adalah negeri yang bebas dan merdeka. Sejak awal kita bangun bersama, kita perjuangkan kebebasan dan kemerdekaannya. Seperti kau membangun istana kecil itu dengan sejuta impianmu."

"Membebaskan…aku…"

"Aku melihat perkembanganmu, sama dengan melihat perkembangan negara ini. Keberadaanku sudah tidak akan lama lagi. Tanah suci ini sepenuhnya milikmu. Maka kau yang akan mempertahankannya."

"Tidak…"

"Ludwig, aku tidak bisa selamanya mendampingimu di Jerman. Mungkin negeri ini tidak ditakdirkan untuk bisa menang perang. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa mengubah takdir Jerman menjadi negara besar. Dan kaulah bisa menentukan masa depannya."

Air mata itu keluar dari kedua mata biru Ludwig. Aku memegang kedua pipinya, aku mencoba untuk tetap tegar bagaimana pun sulitnya menyampaikan semua ini.

"Aku harus _membalas budinya_, Ludwig."

"Dengan kau bergabung dengan Komunis? Dengan kau bekerja dengannya? Atau bekerja di wilayah jajahannya? Kenapa, Kak? Kenapa kau selalu berkorban untukku sementara aku tidak boleh melakukan apa pun untuk membelamu?"

"Aku tidak akan bisa membebaskanmu jika aku tidak setuju dengan penawarannya, Ludwig! Atau dia yang akan membawamu ke negaranya! Aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan Jerman!"

"Apa hanya kau saja yang punya pendapat seperti itu, Kak? Aku juga tidak mau kau pergi ke negaranya! Kau menolak Nazi, kenapa kau tidak bisa menolak Komunis? Kau tidak lihat bagaimana perjuanganku berperang melawan mereka? Aku mati-matian di medan perang demi mengusir mereka, mempertahankan ibu kota, dan kau malah memilih bergabung dengannya demi bisa membebaskan aku?"

Tidak hanya dia yang menangis, tetapi aku pun sudah tidak bisa membendung air mata ini. Kubiarkan menetes, seiring dengan penjelasanku kepadanya. Dia marah karena dia bingung, aku tahu dia begitu karena semua ini adalah kesalahanku.

_I know it was destined to go wrong_

"Kau membuatku tidak sabar, Beilschmidt."

Pintu sel terbuka, Ivan masuk bersama 3 orang Barat tadi. Dia menarikku menjauh dari Ludwig, dengan tongkat keran airnya. Aku berusaha mengelak, memberontak. Tetapi dia malah semakin menyingkirkanku dengan kasar.

"Gilbert!"

Ketika Ivan hendak memukul Ludwig dengan tongkatnya, tiba-tiba dia dicegah oleh Arthur Kirkland yang menangkis tongkatnya dengan _cane_ miliknya. Mata hijau laki-laki berambut pirang itu menatap Ivan dengan tajam. Ivan tetap tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau mencegahku, Kirkland?"

"Biarkan mereka bicara, Ivan. Kau keterlaluan."

"Oh, menurutmu aku berlebihan? Aku sudah bilang dari awal bahwa aku tidak akan memberikan dia banyak waktu untuk berbicara."

"Kau tidak akan pernah paham soal mereka, Ivan."

Francis membantuku bangkit dan mendekatkanku kepada Ludwig lagi. Aku melihat tatapan tidak suka dari Ivan ketika laki-laki berambut sebahu ini mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berbicara lagi. Ludwig harus memahami situasinya, aku harus membuatnya menerima keputusanku.

"Ludwig, sudah saatnya-"

"Kau tidak masalah dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu, Kak? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau bekerja untuknya. Hidupmu akan semakin berantakan, sama dengan masa depan Prussia yang semakin suram."

"Jangan mengaitkan ini dengan Prussia-"

"Kau yang mengawali kebesaran bangsa ini, Kak! Dari Prussia, kemudian berkembanglah Jerman. Kau yang memperjuangkannya, tetapi kau juga yang membuat suram masa depannya!"

"Ludwig-"

"Apa kau berusaha menaikkan nama Prussia dengan cara ini juga, Kak? Aku tahu kau mulai tidak diingat orang lain. Jerman telah melupakan Prussia, maka itu kau berjuang demi bisa diakui lagi khan?"

"Sudah kubilang ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Prussia, Ludwig! Jangan pernah menghina para pendahulumu seperti itu!"

"Kau yang mengina mereka dengan tindakanmu seperti ini, Kak!"

"Kau-"

"Jangan tinggalkan negeri ini, aku mohon!"

Ketika aku hendak berdiri, Ludwig tiba-tiba mendekap pinggangku dan mencegahku pergi darinya. Aku benci melihat dia seperti ini. Seakan kejadian ini membawaku kembali kepada jaman dulu, ketika dia masih kecil dan aku akan meninggalkannya untuk berperang. Dia selalu merengek dan menyuruhku tetap tinggal bersamanya.

Aku tidak bisa melihat dia seperti ini…

"Sejak dulu aku selalu mengagumimu, Kak. Jika ada seseorang yang kujadikan panutan selama aku menjadi tentara Nazi, maka kaulah orangnya."

"…"

"Aku selalu ingin bisa sehebat dirimu, melindungi apa yang penting bagiku. Kau adalah orang yang penting bagiku, aku ingin bisa melindungimu. Salahkah jika aku punya keinginan seperti itu, Gilbert?"

"Aku…tidak membutuhkan perlindungan siapa pun…"

"Jadi, untuk apa kau membesarkanku jika kau tidak berharap apa pun dariku, Kak? Kau anggap aku ini masalah besarmu?"

PLAK!

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa tangan ini kemudian menampar wajah adikku dengan keras. Dia mengatakan itu seakan dia menyesal hidup di dunia ini. Dia seperti menyalahkanku karena telah mengacaukan jalan hidupnya. Maka itu aku tidak terima dengan perkataannya. Aku terpaksa menamparnya, aku ingin dia mengerti bahwa dia itu layak hidup di dunia ini.

"Jangan pernah menganggap bahwa membesarkanmu adalah sebuah kesalahan, Ludwig. Tuhan menakdirkanmu untuk hidup, manusia pantas hidup. Aku tidak pernah menyesal atau merasa bersalah telah membesarkanmu."

"Untuk apa kau berpihak pada Uni Soviet jika memang tidak butuh uluran tangan siapa pun demi bisa membebaskanku?"

"…"

"Jawab, Kak! Kau membuatku bingung! Kau membuatku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihatmu begini!"

"Ludwig-"

"Lihat aku, Kak! Berapa butir peluru yang menembus tubuhku dalam medan perang? Berapa kali dentuman bom kudengar sampai memekakkan telingaku? Menurutmu, untuk apa aku berperang? Untuk apa aku berjuang mati-matian melawan orang-orang yang ada di belakangmu? Dan menurutmu, apa aku tidak lelah? Apa aku tidak jenuh? Apa aku tidak rindu padamu saat sedang bersiaga di sana?"

"…"

"Menurutmu…apa aku tidak berguna, Gilbert?"

Penyesalan itu tergambar jelas di raut wajah Ludwig. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, dia sudah lelah memendam perasaannya.

Bukan dia yang membuat dirinya sendiri tidak berguna. Tetapi akulah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Aku menjerumuskannya dalam suatu kondisi yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Seorang anak yang kubesarkan dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, harus menghabiskan waktunya membawa senjata dan membunuh orang yang hendak mengacaukan negaranya. Akulah yang mengajarinya tentang perang, dan aku jugalah yang menyuruhnya berperang.

_Couldn't save you from the start_

_I have failed you_

Aku memeluknya lagi. Tubuh besarnya terguncang hebat. Mendengarnya mengisak semakin membuatku sakit hati. Aku tidak berhenti menyalahkan diriku sendiri yang telah membuatnya begini. Aku mengacaukan masa depannya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia akan melangkah setelah ini. Karena aku tidak akan ada lagi untuknya.

"Sampai kapan pun, kau akan tetap berguna, Ludwig. Tidak untukku, melainkan untuk orang lain yang membutuhkanmu."

"Aku ingin bernilai di matamu, Gilbert…"

"Hey, siapa yang bilang kau tidak berguna di mataku, Ludwig? Sudah banyak yang kau lakukan, dan menurutku itu sudah cukup."

"…"

"Kau membuatku bangga, Ludwig. Maka itu jangan menilai dirimu tidak berharga. Biar aku yang menanggung segala rasa sakit dan kesalahan itu, sudah saatnya kau hidup dengan tenang."

"Aku ingin hidup denganmu, Kak."

"Kau dan aku memang tidak akan terpisahkan. Ketika aku tidak ada, maka kau harus tetap mengingatku. Dengan begitu, aku ada untukmu."

"Tidak…"

"Jangan pernah menyesali apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Ludwig. Seorang ksatria tidak pernah menyesali perjuangannya. Dia mengayun pedang untuk melawan segala hal yang merintangi hidupnya. Dia mengangkat tameng untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya. Terlepas dari kebenaran dan kesalahan, dia melakukan semua itu untuk bertahan hidup."

"…"

"Aku mungkin bukan contoh yang baik untukmu, Ludwig. Jangan tiru jejak langkahku, mengorbankan diri dengan cara yang salah. Ya, akulah yang menyebabkanmu begini. Aku akan membayar kesalahanmu dengan menanggung segala penderitaanmu."

"Mengapa kau selalu menjadi penopang untukku? Mengapa rasa sakit itu hanya kau yang bisa merasakannya? Mengapa aku tidak boleh merasakan rasa sakit dan beban yang sama denganmu, Gilbert?"

_Open up your eyes_

_See what you've become, don't sacrifice_

Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Ludwig hanya akan banyak bertanya jika aku memberikan satu jawaban. Aku hanya ingin dia memahami, paling tidak belajar untuk memahaminya. Situasi ini membuaku pusing, tetapi aku tidak ingin membuatnya ikut terbebani. Maka itu biarkan semua berlalu sebagaimana mestinya.

Dengan berat hati, aku melepas dekapan ini darinya. Aku bergerak menjauh darinya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku memegang wajahnya yang dingin. Kedua mata birunya berkilau indah dengan air matanya. Aku mencoba tersenyum, mencoba tegar di depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ludwig. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jaga negeri ini, sebagaimana kau menjaga istana kecil itu di rumah."

"Gilbert…"

"Terserah padamu untuk memaafkanku atau tidak. Karena kesalahan ini, aku sudah mengorbankan dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Kau, dan Madam Bertha."

"Apa? Tidak mungkin-"

"Ssshh…tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Ludwig. Mulailah kehidupanmu yang baru. Jangan pernah melihat ke belakang lagi. Apa yang sudah terjadi, biarkan tetap terjadi begitu adanya."

"Jangan pergi…aku mohon, Gilbert…Gilbert!"

Terjadi adegan tarik menarik di antara kami berdua. Ludwig sampai menarik kakiku, mencegahku pergi. Aku terpaksa melepaskan diri darinya, aku tidak ingin menjadi beban lain dalam kehidupannya setelah ini. Ludwig sampai jatuh tersungkur dan ditahan oleh Arthur dan Francis. Dia terus memanggil namaku, dengan suara parau dan terbata-bata.

Aku ingin sekali menutup telingaku ketika melangkah keluar dari sel. Aku berhadapan dengan Ivan yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan padaku. Dia mendorong bahuku dengan tongkatnya, menyuruhku berjalan di depannya.

"Ivan Barginski!"

Kami baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan sel Ludwig. Suara adikku kembali menggema di koridor penjara. Aku menoleh, mendapati adikku berdiri keluar dari sel. Satu lengannya didekap oleh Arthur, satu lengannya yang lain berumpu pada pintu sel.

"Kau memanggilku, Da?"

"Ivan, aku tidak tahan melihat kakakku begitu tertekan dalam situasi ini. Aku mencintainya, dan aku ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Jika hidup bersamamu adalah yang terbaik untuknya, maka aku izinkan dia menemukan kedamaian bersamamu. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu."

"Oh, memang begitu seharusnya."

"Dengan satu syarat, kau harus menjaganya baik-baik. Karena aku sudah tidak bisa menjaganya lagi, maka kau yang akan bertanggung jawab atas hidupnya."

Aku harap udara dingin di luar sana, tidak membekukan air mataku yang sudah tidak bisa lagi aku bending sejak dari awal aku bertemu dengan Ludwig…

_I watched the clouds drifting away_

_Still the sun can't warm my face_

~to be continue~

A/N : Finally, sudah masuk chapter 10. Lega juga karena sejauh ini ceritanya berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Saya perlu membaca beberapa sumber sejarah, walau akhirnya cerita ini tidak sama sekali nyangkut di sejarahnya. :/

Buat yang sudah membaca, terima kasih banyak. Yang sudah review, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas segala saran dan kritiknya. Mohon dukungan dari semua untuk saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini sampai akhir. Bakal kayak apa ya akhirnya nanti?

Chapter 11 coming up next!


	11. Chapter 11

**DREAM CASTLE**

Pairing : Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Weillschmidt

Rating : T

Genre : Drama/Angst

Summary : "...istana impian ini adalah milikmu, Ludwig. Maka jagalah baik-baik..."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : Apa pun yang terjadi di sini adalah rekayasa walau sedikit mengena ke sejarah masing-masing negara. Timeline yang ada di sini saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di Hetalia, di mana mereka sepertinya berumur panjang (terutama Jerman). Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca dengan segala hormat. First Ger/Pru, trial and error... :/

~Chapter 11~

_Pray for me because I have lost my faith in holy wars_

**End of 1960**

_Ludwig's POV_

Negara-negara Eropa sedang terpuruk…

Pasca perang, banyak negara yang mengalami kerugian besar. Pihak Sekutu dan Uni Soviet mencoba memperjuangkan kehidupan mereka setelah perang. Namun pada perjalanannya, kedua pihak ini pun saling berselisih.

Sekutu yang dimotori oleh Amerika mempunyai paham Liberalis-Kapitalis. Terus terang, paham ini lebih diminati oleh penduduk Jerman pada umumnya karena tidak terlalu mengikat mereka pada peraturan yang baku. Sedangkan Uni Soviet dengan paham Sosialis-Komunis malah terkesan lebih mengikat. Kedua negara ini kemudian berunding dan sepakat membagi Jerman menjadi dua wilayah kekuasaan. Tahun 1949, Uni Soviet memprokalmirkan East Germany, atau Republik Demokrat Jerman. Kemudian diikuti oleh Sekutu yang memproklamirkan Jerman Barat, atau Republik Federal Jerman.

Kedua wilayah hanya dipisahkan kawat berduri yang dialiri listrik. Penjagaan pun dilakukan hanya dari pihak Uni Soviet, tidak dari pihak Sekutu. Sebenarnya pembagian ini terkesan sepihak. Uni Soviet sepertinya ingin menguasai seluruh wilayah Jerman, hanya saja dia harus berhadapan dengan Amerika dan sekutunya.

"Negaramu sepertinya cukup mampu menghidupi rakyat Jerman Barat, Jones. Kau tidak perlu mengambil pasokan industri atau kebutuan pangan dari perekonomian di wilayah Timur."

"Kau benar-benar serakah, Ivan."

"Oh, tidak juga. Karena kami sangat menghargai kaum buruh dan pekerja kasar, tidak seperti kalian di Barat sana."

"Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku, Ivan."

"Fufufu…kau mau mengancamku, Da?"

Setelah aku bebas dari penjara, aku sering diikutkan dalam pertemuan antara pihak Sekutu dan Uni Soviet. Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu berminat terlibat dalam pembicaraan mereka. Aku tadinya sangat berharap bisa bertemu kakakku kalau aku ikut dalam pertemuan ini. Gilbert sekarang sudah berpihak kepada Soviet, dia bekerja untuk orang yang bernama Ivan Bargniski ini.

"Aku tidak peduli kau memblokade perekonomian negara ini, Ivan. Aku tidak sendirian, aku akan menghidupi Jerman Barat dengan kekuatan yang aku punya. Kami terdiri dari negara-negara makmur, maka itu aku yakin bisa menyaingimu."

"Terserah padamu saja, Jones. Kau akan lihat nantinya kalau Jerman Timur bisa lebih makmur daripada Jerman Barat. Aku yakin orang-orangmu akan segera berpindah ke tempatku. Tentu saja aku akan membukakan pintu lebar-lebar jika mereka datang."

"Dan kau akan menutup pintumu jika ada orangmu yang hendak masuk ke Jerman Barat. Kau bukannya melindungi mereka, melainkan menakutkan mereka, Ivan."

"Aku berhak melakukan apa pun untuk orang-orangku, Jones. Kau tidak perlu memberiku nasehat macam itu karena aku akan mengalahkanmu suatu hari nanti."

Selama pertemuan berlangsung, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari kakakku. Gilbert tidak lagi banyak bicara seperti dulu. Dia kini banyak diam dan menutup diri. Ketika kedua mata kami bertemu, aku hanya bisa menunduk tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Meski kami berada dalam satu ruangan begini, aku merasa ada dinding tak terlihat membatasi kami.

Aku tidak suka berada dalam situasi ini…

Entah kenapa, sejak awal pertemuan, aku merasa badanku meriang. Udara di luar sebenarnya tidak terlalu dingin. Aku jadi seperti tidak enak badan.

"Herr Arthur."

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan kakakku."

"…"

"Izinkan kami bicara."

Aku kebetulan duduk dekat dengan Arthur Kirkland dari Inggris. Dia menatapku dingin setelah aku meminta tolong padanya. Dia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri kakakku yang sedang berdiri di belakang kursi Ivan. Dia membisikkan sesuatu. Aku harap kakakku mau berbicara denganku.

Kedua mata merah Gilbert menatapku, dia mengangguk sekali dan langsung menemuiku. Tidak ada senyum terkilas di wajahnya. Tatapan matanya itu terasa dingin olehku.

"Kenapa, West?"

Dia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan namaku lagi. Dia memanggilku "West" karena aku tinggal di Jerman Barat. Aku bisa mendengar adanya tekanan setiap kali dia memanggilku seperti itu. Meski demikian, aku tidak pernah bisa memanggil dia "East", sebagai lawan kata dari nama panggilanku yang baru.

"Ba-badanku meriang…"

"Kau sakit?"

"Entahlah."

"Mana tanganmu?"

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan dia meraihnya. Dia terkejut mengetahui tanganku begitu dingin dalam genggamannya. Dia lalu memegang keningku.

"Bodoh, sudah tahu udara dingin begini. Keluar rumah masih tidak pakai mantel!"

"A-aku pakai…"

"Tapi kalau hanya mantel satu ini tidak cukup melindungimu dari udara dingin, West. Kita pulang, kau demam tinggi."

Gilbert membuka jaketnya dan dipakaikan kepadaku. Dia kemudian pergi menghadap Ivan. Sepertinya dia meminta izin kepada laki-laki bermata ungu itu untuk mengantarku pulang. Ivan melarangnya, dengan berbagai alasan tentunya. Tetapi kemudian sepertinya dia mendapat pembelaan dari Alfred F. Jones, orang Amerika yang sejak tadi berseteru terus dengan Ivan.

"Dia hanya ingin mengantar adiknya pulang. Aku berani jamin dia pasti kembali lagi ke tempatmu, Ivan."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya, Da?"

"Setidaknya kau berikan dia kesempatan satu kali bertemu dengan adiknya, Ivan. Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati."

"Oh, jangan bicara soal hati padaku, Da. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Kami orang Soviet sudah terlalu lelah mengerti perasaan orang. Beilschmidt, aku izinkan kau pergi. Tetapi jika kau tidak pulang sampai tengah malam nanti, kau akan tahu akibatnya."

**The Mansion – Night**

Gilbert tidak banyak bicara saat kami tiba di rumah. Dia menyuruhku ke kamar lebih dulu, sementara dia menyiapkan air hangat untuk dibawa ke kamarku. Melihat dia diam, yang ada aku jadi ikut terbawa suasana. Aku dan dia tidak bisa lagi berbicara seringan dulu. Kami jadi kaku…

"Tiduran, West."

Dia meletakkan handuk basah yang hangat di keningku. Dia menyentuh pipiku dengan telapak tangannya. Oh, sungguh aku tidak ingin dia melepaskan telapak tangannya dari pipiku. Begitu hangat dan menenangkanku.

"Demammu tinggi sekali, West. Seharusnya kau tidak memaksakan diri untuk ikut pertemuan itu."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu bepergian kalau sedang sakit. Apalagi kau tidak tahan dengan udara dingin."

"…"

"Aku buatkan sesuatu untuk makan. Kau jangan tinggalkan tempat tidur, mengerti?"

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Di sini saja, aku mohon…!"

"Apa? Hey, aku hanya akan pergi ke dapur dan membuatmu makan malam. Madam Bertha sudah tidak ada, lalu bagaimana kau akan masak kalau sedang sakit begini? Sudah, tidur saja. Nanti aku kembali ke sini."

_I've been so lost since you've gone_

Aku merasa suhu badanku menjadi turun lebih rendah lagi ketika melihatnya pergi meninggalkan kamar. Terus terang, aku masih belum terbiasa dengan tidak adanya dia di kehidupanku.

Aku masih ingin dia berada di dekatku…

Setelah aku bebas, aku kembali ke rumah dan menemukan keadaannya sudah berantakan. Terlebih lagi, mayat Madam Bertha dibiarkan membusuk di ruang tamu. Aku dan beberapa penduduk sekitar memakamkannya di pemakaman setempat. Kemudian kuminta mereka membantuku membereskan rumahku. Aku lega tidak banyak yang dirusak dari rumah ini. Bahkan istana kecil itu tetap pada tempatnya, terselubung kebun mawar yang lebat. Istana itu tetap utuh, meski belum ada bendera yang melengkapi puncak menaranya. Aku sangat menantikan saat-saat di mana kakakku mengibarkan bendera di atasnya. Tapi, apakah dia masih ingat akan janjinya itu?

Masihkah dia ingat?

Atau…

"Makan dulu, West."

_Stay with me now I'm facing my last solemn hour_

Beberapa jam berlalu…

Aku mencoba tidur malam itu. Entah kenapa, rasanya tidak nyaman. Aku mencoba menenggelamkan diri dalam balutan selimut tebal. Aku masih merasa dingin, sampai aku harus mendekap bantalku sendiri untuk menambah hangat tubuhku. Aku membalikkan badanku ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sudah beberapa kali aku membaca doa, tetapi aku masih tidak bisa tidur juga. Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku diliputi rasa cemas berlebihan.

"Gilbert…"

Aku turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamar. Aku pergi ke kamar kakakku. Kudapati dia sedang tidur lelap. Aku ingin membangunkannya dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa tidur. Tetapi apakah dia akan marah padaku? Selimut dan bantal yang kubawa tidak bisa lagi mencegah udara dingin masuk ke tubuhku.

"Kak?"

Laki-laki berambut perak itu membalikkan badannya, kedua mata merahnya terbuka dan terkejut melihatku sudah berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya. Dia bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa, West?"

"A-aku…tidak bisa tidur, Kak."

"Hah? Demammu naik lagi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, rasanya tidak nyaman saja."

"…"

"Bo-bolehkah aku tidur denganmu, Kak? Aku kedinginan."

Aku tidak tahu dia akan menjawab apa. Besar keinginanku untuk bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Aku tidak peduli dia akan menilaiku apa. Aku punya perasaan tidak enak, maka itu aku ingin berada di dekatnya selalu.

"Mau berapa lama kau berdiri di situ, West?"

"…"

"Sini…"

_Give me strength to face the truth, the doubt within my soul_

**August, 1961**

Aku jatuh sakit sampai beberapa hari. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Gilbert bisa membujuk orang Uni Soviet itu sehingga dia bisa tinggal denganku untuk sementara waktu. Seandainya tidak ada pembatas, tidak ada penghalang atau apa pun, kami tidak perlu kaku seperti ini.

Semakin dia berada di dekatku, semakin berat rasanya ingin melepas dia pergi. Begitu aku sembuh, dia akan langsung pulang ke Jerman Timur. Aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya lagi. Aku harus berani menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kami sudah tidak hidup bersama lagi. Demi membebaskanku, dia rela mengorbankan dirinya. Dia rela dirinya diambil oleh Uni Soviet, sekelompok orang yang harus akan kekuasaan dan kemenangan. Memperjuangkan segala haknya di atas penderitaan orang banyak. Meski itu bertentangan, aku harus bisa menerimanya.

Aku jadi tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Nazi dan dia menolak…

"Kak?"

Pagi itu, aku bangun dan langsung pergi ke kamar kakakku. Biasanya dia sudah bangun lebih dulu dan membuatkan sarapan. Tetapi kali ini aku tidak mendapati dia di mana pun. Demam tinggi ini semakin melemahkanku. Aku menutup tubuhku dengan selimut tebal, kucari dia di semua bagian rumah.

"Di mana…?"

Ketika aku sampai di dapur, aku terkejut melihat di atas meja makan sudah tersedia menu sarapan. Di atas piring makan, aku melihat selembar kertas bertuliskan tulisan tangan kakakku. Aku sampai harus menahan nafas saat membaca isi surat singkat ini.

_West, _

_Aku harap kau segera bangun dan menghabiskan sarapannya. Nanti keburu dingin. Ini menu sarapanmu yang terakhir. _

_Cepatlah sembuh, bodoh…_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

Ring…ring…

Surat kecil dalam genggaman tanganku itu kubawa saat aku mengangkat telepon. Seseorang dari badan pertahanan Jerman Barat menelponku. Jantungku hampir berhenti setelah mendengar kabar tidak menyenangkan ini.

"…mereka membangun tembok di pertengahan kota…!"

Begitu aku mendengarnya, aku langsung keluar dari rumah tanpa memikirkan pakaian apa yang sedang kukenakan sekarang. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah mencari kakakku. Aku pergi ke tengah kota, aku mendapat pemandangan mengerikan di sana.

Kawat berduri itu sekarang tidak lagi hanya sekedar bentangan kawat dan tiang pancang. Beberapa tentara Jerman Timur tengah meletakkan satu persatu bata hingga setinggi beberapa meter. Tampak petinggi Jerman Timur, yang kutahu adalah orang-orang Uni Soviet, sedang mengawasi pembangunan tembok itu. Tidak ada satu pun orang dari Jerman Barat yang berani mendekat. Aku pun menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berani menghampiri salah satu pekerja pembangunan tembok itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Hm? Kau tidak bisa lihat? Kami sedang membuat tembok-"

"Aku tahu itu tembok. Tetapi untuk apa?"

"Kami hanya terima perintah. Dan bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau mengganggu pekerjaan kami."

Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih menyusuri tembok yang masih dibangun ini. Aku melihat beberapa petinggi Jerman Timur yang terdiri dari orang-orang Uni Soviet tengah mengawasi pemnbangunan tembok ini. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba mereka membangun pembatas macam ini di tengah kota. Apakah pihak Sekutu sedang mendesak Uni Soviet sehingga orang-orang timur itu sedang ingin membentengi diri?

Pandanganku kemudian tertuju pada sosok seseorang yang kucari sejak tadi pagi. Gilbert berada di antara petingginya, Ivan Barginski merangkul pundaknya dan begitu bersemangat mengenalkan kakakku itu kepada semua petingginya.

"Gilbert!"

Nampaknya suaraku mampu mencapai telinganya. Dari balik lengan Ivan, dia menoleh dan melihatku berseru dari balik bentangan kawat. Dia tampak terkejut, dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Ivan.

"Gilbert! Kenapa…?"

Dia berbicara pada Ivan, tetapi kemudian laki-laki berhidung besar itu melarangnya menemuiku. Dia memaksa, dan Ivan pun tetap mengikutinya saat dia hendak menemuiku. Kami sudah berhadapan sekarang. Kedua tangannya terjulur dan memegang pipiku.

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau beristirahat-"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa pun saat sedang berada di rumah? Kenapa kau tidak memberikan penjelasan apa pun padaku?"

"…"

"Jangan diam, Kak. Pulanglah, aku mohon…"

"Kau melanggar janjimu, West."

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menangis lagi?"

"Peduli setan dengan janji itu! Kau yang membuatku begini, Kak!"

"Demammu tambah tinggi, West. Kalau kau berada di udara dingin begini, kau akan tambah parah. Kau bahkan tidak mengenakan mantelmu, kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan nasehatku?"

"Aku tidak peduli rasa sakit ini, aku ingin kau pulang!"

Dia menggeleng lagi. Tangannya kemudian tidak lagi memegang kedua pipiku. Aku melihat Ivan tersenyum lebar di balik punggung kakakku. Satu tangannya memegang pundak Gilbert, dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Oh…"

Tembok itu kemudian berdiri dengan kokohnya, membelah kota besar Berlin dari selatan ke utara. Tidak ada lagi pemandangan ke arah timur dari barat. Pemerintah Jerman Timur memblokade semua akses ke Jerman Barat, termasuk arus manusianya.

Aku melihat kota cantik ini terbelah, membayangkan diriku sendiri yang terbelah…

_Why not me before you?_

_Why did fate deceive me?_

_Why did you leave me in silence?_

~to be continue~

Chapter 12 coming up next!


	12. Chapter 12

**DREAM CASTLE**

Pairing : Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Weillschmidt

Rating : T

Genre : Drama/Angst

Summary : "...istana impian ini adalah milikmu, Ludwig. Maka jagalah baik-baik..."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : Apa pun yang terjadi di sini adalah rekayasa walau sedikit mengena ke sejarah masing-masing negara. Timeline yang ada di sini saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di Hetalia, di mana mereka sepertinya berumur panjang (terutama Jerman). Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca dengan segala hormat. First Ger/Pru, trial and error... :/

~Chapter 12~

_All my virtues sacrificed, can Heaven be so cruel?_

**East Germany – Winter**

_Normal's POV_

Udara dingin menyelimuti Berlin Timur, salju sudah mulai menutupi hampir beberapa jalanan kota. Aktifitas di kota pun sudah jarang terlihat. Jerman tidak pernah diliputi musim dingin sehebat ini. Gilbert Beilschmidt tidak jadi jalan-jalan ke kota karena tidak tahan dengan udara dinginnya. Berada di dalam rumah pun, syal dan jaketnya tetap dipakai. Secangkir teh panas tidak bisa menghangatkan dirinya.

"Beilschmidt, kau tidak menyalakan perapiannya."

Ivan Barginski menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Laki-laki bermata ungu itu menyerahkan korek api dan tongkat besi untuk mengatur kayu bakarnya.

"Nyalakan saja sendiri. Aku tidak kedinginan."

Mendengar jawaban dingin dari Gilbert, reaksi Ivan kemudian menarik syal di leher Gilbert dengan tongkat besi tadi dan memaksa laki-laki bermata merah itu berdiri dari kursinya.

"Nyalakan."

Dengan geram, Gilbert terpaksa menuruti kata-kata laki-laki ini. Dia menyalakan perapian dan mengatur kayu dengan tongkat besi tadi. Ruangan ingin menjadi hangat seketika. Gilbert tidak lagi menikmati kesendiriannya. Ivan duduk di dekatnya. Laki-laki itu tetap tersenyum lembut, walau Gilbert tahu bagaimana pribadi orang ini sebenarnya.

"Damai sekali hidup di sini…"

"…"

"Aku lega perkembangan Jerman Timur begitu pesat. Perekonomian negara ini semakin membaik, aku yakin negara ini akan semakin besar dan mengalahkan tetangga sebelahnya."

"…"

"Komentarmu, Beilschmidt?"

"Hmph, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tidak mau dengar komentar orang lain mengenai pendapat-AH! Aaargh! Apa yang-"

Tiba-tiba saja Ivan mengambil tongkat besi dari perapian dan ditempelkan pada punggung tangan Gilbert yang sedang bersandar di lengan kursi. Tongkat besi tadi dia gunakan untuk mengatur kayu bakar, dan dia lupa mengeluarkan dari perapian. Ujung besinya yang tajam dan panas itu menyisakan luka bakar cukup dalam di tangannya.

"Aku tanya, Beilschmidt. Apa komentarmu?"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan itu padaku, Ivan! Panas dan perih, kau tahu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati! Kau mau dengar komentarku, Yang Mulia Ivan Barginski dari Uni Soviet? Kau memang berhasil mengembangkan perekonomian negara ini. Tetapi kau tidak pernah memikirkan nasib orang-orang yang bekerja untukmu!"

"Oh, sepertinya mereka sudah bisa menikmati kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kemakmuran rakyat ditandai dengan perekonomian yang bagus. Kau setuju denganku, Beilschmidt?"

"…"

"Jawab, Beilschmidt."

"Aaack! Ah! Panas, brengsek! Kau mau aku menjawab apa, Ivan?"

"Aku heran padamu, Beilschmidt. Seharusnya kau bisa menjawab tanpa perlu tindakan keras dariku khan?"

"Aku benci padamu!"

Gilbert menendang meja kopi hingga menjatuhkan cangkir dan teko teh di atasnya. Pecahannya bertebaran di mana-mana, air tehnya bahkan ada yang mengenai mantel panjang milik Ivan. Kedua alis matanya terangkat, terkejut melihat kelakuan Gilbert yang spontan seperti tadi. Senyumnya sempat hilang, tetapi kemudian terukir kembali di wajahnya.

"Hmm…"

Laki-laki berwajah lembut itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Gilbert. Tiba-tiba dia menarik syal di leher Gilbert dengan tongkatnya, memaksa laki-laki itu berdiri. Kedua mata ungunya menatap laki-laki itu kosong.

"Kau tahu berapa harga dari tea set yang barusan kau pecahkan, Beilschmidt?"

"Lepaskan!"

"Mengapa kau benci padaku? Bukankah aku sudah memberikan apa pun yang kau butuhkan?"

"Kau ingkar pada janjimu, Ivan! Kau bilang aku akan dibebaskan ke Kaliningrad Oblast. Tetapi kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih terperangkap di rumah dinasmu ini?"

"Kau begitu menginginkan kebebasan, Beilschmidt. Apa karena kau iri kepada adikmu yang sudah bebas di barat sana?"

"Biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang, kau brengsek!"

"Bilang apa, Da?"

Ivan kemudian meraih tangan Gilbert, bekas luka bakarnya ditekan kuat. Gilbert merintih kesakitan, dia mencoba memberontak. Tangan Ivan terlalu kuat. Senyum itu tetap merekah saat mendengar Gilbert merintih.

"Aaaargh! Sakit! Kau kejam! Lepaskan!"

"Sekali lagi bilang 'aku brengsek', maka aku akan menjadikanmu manusia paling brengsek di Jerman Timur."

"Uurgh…lepaskan! Ivan!"

"Memohonlah padaku, Beilschmidt. Aku suka sekali melihat wajah memelasmu. Fufufu…"

"Kau tidak punya perasaan…!"

"Mau kubakar lagi tanganmu, Da?"

Gilbert hanya bisa merintih dan meronta, luka bakar itu memang kecil tetapi sangat menyakitkan. Dia bisa merasakan panas itu masuk sampai ke tulang-tulangnya. Ada darah segar keluar dari lukanya.

"Alasanku tidak membebaskanmu ke Kaliningrad Oblast adalah karena aku ingin kau aman denganku di sini. Jika kau berada di sana, aku belum tentu bisa menjamin keamanan hidupmu. Bagaimana jika tentara Barat merebut wilayah itu juga dan kau akhirnya berpihak pada mereka?"

"Grrr…lepaskan, Ivan!"

"Aku benci dikhianati, kau tahu? Kau berkhianat, maka kau akan mati. Mengerti, Da?"

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Ivan menggunakan tangan kosong untuk menarik kalung salib hitam dari leher Gilbert. Kalung suci itu kemudian dibuang ke perapian, dan dia melepaskan tangannya dari menyakiti tangan Gilbert yang terluka.

"Kau kejam! Kenapa kau buang itu? Apa Stalin tidak pernah mengajarkanmu taat beragama, Ivan?"

"Fufufu…aku boleh berbuat apa saja di jajahanku khan? Kau tidak butuh itu sebagai alat penghubungmu kepada Tuhan, Da. Kurasa, Tuhan pun sudah tidak peduli lagi terhadap Ksatria Prussia yang terbuang macam kau…"

_I close my eyes as I walk the thin line between love and hate_

**West Germany – Winter**

Ludwig Weillschmidt memastikan dasinya terpasang dengan benar. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak mengenakan setelan jas lengkap seperti ini. Hidupnya dihabiskan di medan perang, pakaian yang dia pakai adalah seragam militer dan sepatu boot. Peperangan sudah berakhir, sekarang waktunya berperang dengan cara lain.

"Mr. Weillschmidt, kau sudah siap?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Herr Arthur."

Selesai mematut diri, Ludwig mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang sudah dia lipat rapi berbentuk pesawat. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan pesawat kertas ini, setelah dia pulang dari pertemuan penting nanti. Pesawat kertas itu dimasukkan ke saku jasnya, lalu dia pergi dengan Arthur.

"Orang Jepang yang mengajarimu melipat kertas seperti itu, Mr. Weillschmidt?"

"Aku belajar ini dari kakakku."

"…"

"Aku harap pertemuan nanti cepat selesai."

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"…Kau tidak perlu tahu, Herr Arthur."

"Masalahnya Alfred menyuruhku mengawasimu, Mr. Weillschmidt. Aku harus melaporkan setiap perkembanganmu kepadanya."

"…"

"Kita pergi sekarang, Alfred tidak suka menunggu."

Negara Sekutu sedang membahas perkembangan Jerman Barat yang agak merosot di sektor perekonomian. Semenjak Uni Soviet menutup akses masuknya barang kebutuhan pokok seluruh rakyat Jerman, maka Sekutu harus melakukan sesuatu agar mereka bisa menghidupi rakyat Jerman Barat. Setidaknya, mereka harus bisa melindungi rakyat Jerman Barat dan menjamin kehidupan yang lebih baik agar tidak terjadi perpindahan secara illegal ke Jerman Timur.

Ludwig dan Arthur tiba di gedung pertemuan. Alfred F. Jones sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka, didampingi Francis Bonnefoy.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Mr. Ludwig. Kita langsung ke pokok pembicaraan."

"…"

"Aku ingin kau tidak lagi berhubungan dengan kakakmu di Jerman Timur."

"Apa?"

"Ya, harus kukatan itu karena aku tidak ingin orang-orangku tercemar pengaruh Komunis. Mereka itu tirani, mereka berkuasa di atas penderitaan orang lain. Ivan Barginski mungkin bisa memakmurkan Jerman Timur, membuat semua orang di sana percaya padanya. Sampai harus membangun tembok panjang macam itu. Artinya, dia tidak percaya diri dengan apa yang ingin disebarkan di wilayah jajahannya."

"Apa mungkin dia sadar bahwa pahamnya itu salah?"

"Aku tidak mau membahas soal isi pikirannya, Mr. Ludwig. Tapi kami, kaum Liberalis tidak akan pernah mengekang siapa pun. Kami tidak butuh tembok besar macam itu untuk bisa menjadi negara besar."

"…"

"Kau akan merasa lebih baik berada di sini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Ivan kepada kakakmu. Jika kau bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti, mungkin kau bisa melihat perbedaannya. Kau bisa saja melihat dia bukan dengan tampilan yang kau kenal sejak dulu."

"Demi bisa bertahan hidup di sini, aku harus melupakan kakakku…"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kasihan dia, menjadi keset kaki dan lap tangan Ivan setelah laki-laki bengis itu puas membuat rakyat Jerman Timur menderita."

"Apa katamu?"

"Oh, aku berbicara kenyataan, Mr. Ludwig Weillshcmidt."

"Tapi, Herr Alfred, apakah tidak ada lagi cara agar kedua negara ini bersatu? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana negara ini berdiri. Kakakku adalah saksinya, Jerman bangkit dari berbagai macam peperangan. Negara ini besar, dan tidak pantas jika harus terbagi dua begini. Apalagi harus ada pembatas yang sangat nyata di tengah ibu kotanya."

"Kalau kau menyalahkan seseorang atas pemisahan kalian, salahkan Uni Soviet. Salahkan Ivan Barginski. Dia dan tongkat kerannya itu sudah membantai banyak hati manusia di Eropa Timur. Kakakmu mungkin sudah menjadi salah satu korbannya."

"Kau sengaja berbicara begitu agar aku bisa membencinya?"

"Tidak juga sih. Aku tahu kalian bersaudara. Aku pun mengaku tidak senang melihat kalian terpisah. Itu menyakitkan untuk dilihat, kau tahu?"

"…"

"Maka, turuti saja kata-kataku. Aku akan membuat negeri ini maju, besar, dan berjaya. Tidak peduli bagaimana nasib tetangga sebelah. Kalau kita besar, maka kita bisa mendobrak tembok sialan itu bersama-sama. Bagaimana menurutmu, Mr. Ludwig? Bukankah aku jenius?"

"Tidak mungkin-"

"Jawabanmu adalah 'Ya', dan aku tidak mau terima penolakan apa pun darimu. Pertemuan hari ini selesai. Kau bisa pulang. Terima kasih atas kerja samamu, Mr. Ludwig."

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn_

Kepala Ludwig terasa sangat berat setelah pulang dari pertemuan singkat itu. Dia tidak banyak bicara, meski Alfred dan kawan-kawannya mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Dia tidak bisa larut dalam kegembiraan itu. Dia hanya ingin meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya, setidaknya dia perlu menenangkan pikirannya.

"Kau bilang ingin ke Tembok Berlin, Mr. Weillschmidt?"

Ludwig di antar pulang oleh Arthur siang itu. Dia hanya mengangguk, pandangannya tertuju keluar jendela mobil. Salju tampak menutupi beberapa bagian jalanan kota. Udara begitu dingin di luar sana.

"Kau mau dengar saranku, Mr. Weillschmidt?"

"…"

"Berdoa saja yang terbaik untuk kakakmu dan negeri ini. Jika memang ada jalan, Tuhan pasti akan menunjukkan pada kalian."

"…"

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya berpisah dengan seseorang yang sangat penting dalam hidup. Maka itu, melihat kalian terpisah pun, aku seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Tidak hanya aku, Alfred pun juga…"

Mobil berhenti di salah satu sisi Tembok Berlin. Ludwig hanya mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih. Melihat Arthur pergi dengan mobilnya, Ludwig menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatap tembok tinggi ini dengan tatapan kosong. Dia berjalan menyusuri tembok itu, sesekali menyentuh bangunannya yang terasa dingin di telapak tangannya.

"_Berdoalah yang terbaik untuk kakakmu…"_

Tanpa diberitahu pun, laki-laki bermata biru ini sudah memanjat doa berulang kali untuk kakaknya. Tidak peduli apakah Tuhan akan mendengar atau tidak, yang penting dia sudah mengajukan begitu banyak permintaan kepada Tuhan. Tembok ini perintangnya, tembok ini pemisahnya.

"Kakak…"

Dia berhenti melangkah. Dia mengambil pesawat kertas dari saku jasnya. Dia rapikan lagi lipatannya agar bisa diterbangkan. Meski tidak ada angin yang berhembus, dia yakin pesawat kertas ini bisa diterbangkan.

"…"

Dengan segenap keyakinannya, dia menerbangkan pesawat itu setinggi mungkin supaya bisa sampai di seberang tembok besar ini. Pesawat kertas itu tidak hanya sekedar kertas kosong. Dalam lipatan yang sangat rapi, tertulis berbagai macam ungkapan hati Ludwig yang selama ini tidak bisa disampaikan kepada kakaknya secara langsung. Dia tahu ini aneh, dia tahu ini perbuatan kekanak-kanakkan. Tetapi dia sangat berharap suatu hari, kakaknya pun akan berjalan menyusuri tembok ini dan menemukan pesawat kertas miliknya.

_Kakak,_

_Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Dingin sekali di sini…_

_Ludwig W. _

Setelah tiga pesawat kertas itu diterbangkan, Ludwig merapatkan telinganya ke tembok itu. Dia ingin mendengar, siapa tahu ada langkah kaki kakaknya menapaki tumpukkan salju di seberang sana. Dia ingin menjadikan pesawat-pesawat kertas itu sebagai perantara suara hatinya. Jika surat itu dibaca kakaknya, berarti suara hatinya pun bisa mencapai hati kakaknya.

"Dingin sekali, Kak…"

Meski orang Amerika itu menyuruhnya membenci kakaknya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa membencinya. Dia merasakan sesak di dadanya, dia mengepalkan tangan dan meninju tembok itu berkali-kali. Air matanya menetes, terasa dingin di wajahnya.

_You left me behind_

_All that's done's forgiven_

~to be continue~

Chapter 13 coming up next!


	13. Chapter 13

**DREAM CASTLE**

Pairing : Gilbert Beilschmidt/Ludwig Weillschmidt

Rating : T

Genre : Drama/Angst

Summary : "...istana impian ini adalah milikmu, Ludwig. Maka jagalah baik-baik..."

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sensei

Warning : Apa pun yang terjadi di sini adalah rekayasa walau sedikit mengena ke sejarah masing-masing negara. Timeline yang ada di sini saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di Hetalia, di mana mereka sepertinya berumur panjang (terutama Jerman). Kalau ada yang kurang berkenan, saya sarankan untuk tidak membaca dengan segala hormat. First Ger/Pru, trial and error... :/

~Chapter 13~

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

**East Germany – Winter**

(A/N : saya akan memakai dua POV kali ini. Semoga tidak membingungkan ^^)

_Gilbert's POV_

"Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar, nanti sore aku pulang."

"Aku tidak mau kau pulang lewat dari jam makan malam, Beilschmidt. Atau kau tidak akan ikut makan malam nanti."

"Ya ya, terserah padamu sajalah…"

Aku jenuh berada di rumah ini. Tidak ada hiburan sama sekali dan Ivan jarang mengajakku keluar rumah. Aku harus tinggal, dan beberapa orang pengawal ditugaskan untuk mengawasiku. Aku seperti tidak tinggal di sebuah rumah, melainkan penjara dengan fasilitas lengkap.

Sudah berapa tahun aku hidup di sini? Berbagai musim kulalui, dan sekarang bertemu lagi dengan musim dingin. Aku benci udara dingin, tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan di musim dingin. Dan tidak menyenangkan menikmati udara dingin sendirian begini.

Sendirian…

Aku memperhatikan perkembangan Jerman Timur yang cukup pesat. Perekonomian mulai naik, tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan rakyatnya. Apakah mereka merasakan kehidupan yang lebih baik? Apakah mereka tahan dengan pemerintahan tirani orang-orang Uni Soviet? Aku bisa melihat keadaan masyarakat di sini begitu resah. Kemakmuran macam ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Tidak ada orang yang ingin hidup merdeka tetapi tertekan seperti ini.

Aku rasa, negara ini tidak akan bisa bertahan lama…

Entah sampai kapan, lambat laun mereka pun akan hancur…

Langkahku kemudian mengarahkanku ke Tembok Berlin. Selama aku tinggal di sini, aku belum pernah mengunjungi tembok tinggi dan panjang ini sekali pun. Bahkan setelah tembok ini sudah selesai dibangun, Ivan melarangku untuk mendekati tembok ini. Sekarang, aku sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan tembok raksasa ini. Ujung tanganku bahkan tidak bisa mencapai bagian atas tembok karena saking tingginya.

"West…"

Ivan melarangku menyebut nama Ludwig setelah kami terpisah. Dia memaksaku, mencuci otakku dengan segala doktrin komunisnya. Dia menyuruhku melupakan adikku, dan mengganti nama panggilannya menjadi 'West'. Aku yang memberinya nama, tetapi orang lain dengan semena-mena menyuruhku mengganti nama panggilannya.

Aku menyusuri tembok panjang ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana tembok ini berujung. Tanganku menyentuh dindingnya yang dingin. Aku membayangkan, apakah adikku juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama denganku? Apakah dia sedang berjalan menyusuri tembok ini di seberang sana?

SRAK

"Hm?"

Sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu di tumpukan salju ini. Aku berjongkok dan menggali tumpukan itu dengan tanganku. Aku menemukan selembar kertas, bukan, sebuah pesawat kertas. Sudah berapa lama pesawat ini terkubur di balik salju yang tebal? Yang lebih penting lagi, dari mana pesawat kertas ini berasal?

"Oh, masih ada lagi…"

Tidak hanya satu, ternyata masih banyak yang terkubur. Kira-kira sampai 10 pesawat kertas terkubur di sana. Aku curiga dengan pesawat ini. Kubuka lipatannya dan kutemukan tulisan tangan di dalamnya.

"Tidak…"

Jantungku hampir berhenti berdetak membaca isi surat dari lipatan pesawat itu. Aku kenal dengan tulisan tangannya. Meski hanya ada beberapa kata, tetapi isinya seperti memberikan tamparan 100 kali di wajahku.

Di surat yang pertama…

_Kakak,_

_Apa kabarmu di sana? _

_Ludwig W. _

Di surat yang kedua…

_Kakak,_

_Kau baik-baik saja di sana? Udara dingin sekali, Kak…_

_Ludwig W._

Di surat yang ketiga…

_Kakak,_

_Apakah surat ini sudah sampai ke tanganmu? Aku merindukanmu…_

_Ludwig W._

Di surat keempat dan seterusnya, aku menemukan begitu banyak ungkapan hati Ludwig yang tertulis singkat. Bagaimana dia melakukan semua ini? Bagaimana dia bisa menerbangkan pesawat kertas ini tanpa ada yang mengawasinya? Bagaimana dia bisa melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?

"Maafkan aku, Ludwig…"

Aku mencengkeram satu kertas, aku tidak kuat membacanya. Adikku di seberang sana, terperangkap dalam udara dingin dan kesendirian. Aku yang membebaskannya, tetapi melihat isi surat ini aku bisa menebak bahwa dia pun tidak merasakan kenyamanan dalam kebebasannya. Mungkin Jerman Barat tidak begitu mengerikan seperti di sini. Setidaknya, dia bisa berjalan-jalan di tengah kota tanpa pengawasan. Maka itu, dia bisa menerbangkan surat ini tanpa ada yang melihat.

"West!"

Aku menengadah, menatap bagian atas tembok. Aku sangat berharap dia sedang berdiri di seberang sana, menerbangkan pesawat-pesawat kertas itu kemari. Aku berseru memanggilnya, tidak peduli dia ada di sana atau tidak.

"Aku…aku baik-baik saja…uuurgh…"

Melihat surat-surat ini, aku ingin sekali membawanya pulang. Aku ingin membaca semua isinya. Tetapi bagaimana aku akan membalas surat ini? Aku ingin mengabari Ludwig. Aku ingin memberitahu bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Jika aku bisa, aku ingin menerbangkan juga surat-surat ini seperti yang dia lakukan.

"Aku di sini, Ludwig…Aku di sini…"

-000-

_We try to hide what we fear inside_

**West Germany – Winter**

_Ludwig's POV_

Jalanan kota pagi itu sangat sepi. Hari apa sekarang? Aku melihat anak-anak kecil bermain di taman kota bersama orangtua mereka. Mungkinkah sekarang hari libur? Musim dingin akan segera berakhir, dan berganti dengan musim semi. Bunga-bunga di taman kota sudah mulai bermekaran meski masih ada tumpukan salju menyisa di dekatnya.

Aku kembali pergi ke Tembok Berlin. Aku masih tidak bisa berhenti menerbangkan pesawat kertasku ke seberang sana. Tidak peduli dibaca oleh siapa pun, yang penting aku bisa menyuarakan isi hati ini. Tidak, aku ingin menyuarakan isi hati penduduk Jerman Barat yang mungkin sedang mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Mereka pun tidak senang berpisah dengan sanak saudara mereka.

Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kakakku…

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berada di sini, Mr. Weillshcmidt."

"Herr Arthur."

"Kau mendapat undangan makan malam dari Alfred di rumah dinasnya. Datanglah, aku akan menjemputmu."

"…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau melihatnya, Herr Arthur."

Tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya, aku menerbangkan pesawat kertasku yang pertama. Kemudian kedua, ketiga, sampai tidak ada lagi pesawat kertas di saku mantelku. Arthur terkejut melihatku melakukan tindakan aneh ini. Dia bahkan sempat menarik tanganku dan menghentikan tindakanku ini.

"Jika Alfred tahu, dia akan marah besar."

"…"

"Mr. Weillshcmidt, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini!"

"Aku rasa ini bukanlah tindakan salah, Herr Arthur. Mungkin aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang melakukan ini. Selain aku, masih banyak warga Jerman Barat yang mencari cara untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan kerabat mereka di Timur sana."

"Tetapi kau sudah diperintahkan untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan kakakmu. Kau mencoba mengirim surat kepada kakakmu dengan cara seperti ini? Kau yakin ini bisa dibaca olehnya? Bagaimana jika tentara Uni Soviet yang menemukan suratmu?"

"…"

"Hentikan sekarang juga, Mr. Weillschmidt."

Aku berbalik menatap laki-laki bermata hijau ini. Aku berlutut dihadapannya, memegang kedua tangannya dan memohon padanya. Dia tampak gusar dan ingin memberontak, tetapi genggaman tanganku begitu kuat sehingga dia tidak bisa lepas dariku.

"Apa yang-"

"Dengarkan aku, Herr Arthur. Biarkan aku melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Selama aku masih berada di batas aman, aku yakin Alfred tidak akan marah padaku."

"Tapi-"

"Herr Arthur, aku tidak bisa membenci kakakku. Walau pun kalian mengancamku di depan ratusan senjata atau apa pun, aku tidak akan pernah membencinya."

"…"

"Meski kami sudah terpisah begini, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kami untuk tetap terhubung. Surat-surat ini kutulis untuknya, walau aku tahu dia tidak mungkin membacanya."

"Itu berbahaya, Mr. Weillschmidt!"

"Kau…juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama khan? Bagaimana perasaanmu saat berpisah dengan orang yang kau cintai? Apa pun kendalanya, kau akan melakukan apa pun agar bisa tetap terhubung dengannya khan?"

"…"

"Biarkan aku menerbangkan pesawat-pesawat kertas itu, Herr Arthur. Aku tidak bisa membenci kakakku. Sampai kapan pun, aku tidak akan pernah membenci orang yang sudah membesarkanku sampai sekarang."

"…"

"Jangan suruh aku membencinya. Aku benci negaranya, tetapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci kakakku. Aku takut jika harus membencinya. Karena aku pun tidak mau dia membenciku!"

Aku merasa dunia akan cepat berakhir jika kakakku pun membenciku karena keadaan ini. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah menemukan surat itu atau belum. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah tetap menerbangkan surat-surat itu ke seberang sana. Aku gemetar memegang tangan Arthur, laki-laki itu kini menyuruhku berdiri sambil memegang tanganku. Dia menengadah menatapku.

"Setahuku kau adalah tentara Nazi yang paling berani. Tetapi air mata itu tidak bisa berbohong soal hatimu, Mr. Weillschmidt."

"…"

"Sudah kubilang padamu khan? Berdoalah yang terbaik untuk kakakmu. Alfred mengusahakan agar tembok ini dihancurkan. Bukankah kau harus mendukung segala usahanya? Ini demi bisa menyatukan kalian lagi."

"…"

"Pastikan kau berada di luar pengawasan Alfred dan orang-orangnya, Mr. Weillschmidt."

-000-

_There will be a time we'll get back our freedom_

_They can't break what's inside_

**East Germany – 1989**

_Gilbert's POV_

"…Revolusi menolak Komunis mulai bermunculan di beberapa negara di Eropa Timur. Di Polandia, seluruh warga berkumpul di tengah kota dan menyuarakan aksi mereka…"

Sesuatu telah terjadi di Eropa Timur, dan pastinya nanti akan berimbas ke Jerman Timur. Aku menonton televisi pagi itu setelah sarapan. Berita ini kemudian mengejutkanku. Jika sesuatu terjadi di Eropa Timur, akar masalahnya adalah berasal dari Uni Soviet. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu di sana. Aku hanya perlu menunggu Ivan memberikan kabarnya padaku.

"…dikabarkan penduduk Jerman Timur banyak yang melarikan diri ke Jerman Barat melalui Hungaria dan Austria-"

PEEP

Aku terkejut tiba-tiba Ivan mematikan televisi dan aku masih asyik menikmati acaranya. Ujung tongkat keran airnya itu dipakai untuk menekan tombol power pada sudut kiri televisi. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun setelah mematikannya.

"Hey, apa maksudmu, Ivan? Aku masih menonton-"

"Tidak ada lagi televisi untukmu, Beilschmidt."

"Lalu dari mana aku bisa melihat perkembangan yang ada di dunia? Kau mau membiarkan aku hidup tanpa tahu apa pun di luar sana, Ivan?"

"Aku bisa memberikan begitu banyak informasi yang kau butuhkan, Beilschmidt. Televisi hanya memberitakan kebohongan padamu."

"Oh ya? Lalu maukah kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang sedang terjadi di Uni Soviet sekarang?"

Aku baru melontarkan pertanyaan itu padanya, Ivan tiba-tiba naik pitam dan menghantam meja kopi di depanku. Sepiring kue dan secangkir kopi panas yang sedang kunikmati, jadi berantakan mengotori ruangan. Melihat dia marah, aku jadi ikut terpancing. Aku menghampirinya dan menarik syal yang membelit lehernya itu. Aku menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Kau…adalah iblis paling kejam sekaligus munafik, Ivan Barginski!"

"Singkirkan tanganmu dariku, kau tidak boleh menyentuhku…"

"Mengapa kau tidak mau bilang padaku apa yang terjadi di luar sana, Ivan? Aku dengar, orang-orang Eropa Timur sudah mulai banyak yang memberontak darimu."

"Mereka itu tidak tahu berterima kasih-"

"Oh, kau mau bilang mereka itu salah? Hmph, aku bisa membayangkan apa yang tengah terjadi di negaramu sekarang. Kegelisahan rakyat Jerman Timur adalah karena kau dan orang-orangmu hanya bisa menindas mereka. Negara ini maju, tetapi tidak dengan orang-orangnya. Sekarang kita terpuruk, lalu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemerintahmu?"

"Jika memang sesuatu terjadi di negaraku, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Beilschmidt? Mau mencoba ikut arus orang-orang ke Jerman Barat? Mau melarikan diri dari sini?"

"Kau pikir saja sendiri. Jika rumah tinggalmu sudah tidak bisa lagi membuatmu nyaman, apa kau masih mau tinggal di sini? Jerman Timur akan segera menyatu lagi dengan Jerman Barat. Dan kau, akan meninggalkan tempat ini selamanya!"

BUAGH!

Ivan menendang perutku dan aku melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku dari syalnya. Dia hendak menyerangku lagi, aku menghindar secepat mungkin darinya. Dia melempat tongkatnya dan tepat mengenai kakiku.

"Aargh!"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini!"

"Biarkan aku bebas, Ivan! Apakah menyiksa orang itu adalah sesuatu yang membuatmu bahagia? Apakah dengan adanya aku di sini, kau bisa bahagia? Kau mungkin bisa senang, tetapi aku menderita!"

"Aku sudah memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan. Tempat tinggal layak, kau tidak kekurangan makan, kau kuizinkan bepergian keluar. Mengapa-"

"Jika memang kau yakin bisa memberikan perubahan yang lebih baik di negeri ini, maka seharusnya kau dengarkan rakyatmu, Ivan. Dengarkan, apa yang mereka butuhkan, apa yang mereka inginkan. Tidak semena-mena langsung menjajah mereka!"

"Jangan memberiku ceramah!"

Aku berusaha bangkit dan berhamburan di rumah ini. Ivan mengejarku ketika aku berhasil keluar dari rumahnya. Aku mendengar dia berteriak kencang menyuruhku tinggal. Tongkatnya digunakan untuk menghancurkan apa yang menghalanginya mengejarku. Beberapa orang pengawalnya pun mencoba menyergapku ketika aku akan melompat pagar rumahnya.

Aku berhasil lolos dari orang-orang ini. Aku terus berlari, membaur dengan keramaian kota. Banyak sekali pengunjuk rasa, banyak juga orang yang akan keluar dari negeri ini. Austria dan Hungaria sedang membuka jalan untuk membebaskan mereka dari kekuasaan tirani Uni Soviet. Tetapi aku memilih untuk pergi ke Tembok Berlin. Aku tahu adikku ada di sana. Aku tahu dia sedang menungguku menyahut panggilannya.

Panggilan suara hatinya…

Melalui surat kertas itu, aku bisa tahu dia sedang menungguku membalasnya. Sekaranglah saatnya aku mencoba mengeluarkan suaraku sekuat-kuatnya, menyebut namanya agar dia tahu bahwa aku masih hidup.

"West!"

_I won't get lost between two worlds_

_Very soon I'll embrace you on the other side_

~to be continue~

Chapter 14 coming up next!


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

_No boundaries is something fragile_

**Berlin Wall – 1990**

_Ludwig's POV_

Gejolak di wilayah Timur begitu terasa di Barat. Untungnya pemerintah kami tidak begitu protektif terhadap pemberitaan di luar sana. Aku bisa tahu bahwa Jerman Timur mulai ditinggalkan oleh rakyatnya. Austria dan Hungaria mendapat izin dari pemerintah Jerman Barat untuk membantu rakyat Jerman Timur mengungsi ke Jerman Barat.

"Tembok Berlin akan segera kita runtuhkan…"

Aku berdiri di depan Tembok Berlin dengan setumpuk pesawat kertas. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lembar kertas yang kuterbangkan ke seberang sana. Kakakku tidak juga memberikan jawaban, atau pun tanda-tanda lain bahwa dia menemukan surat itu dan membacanya.

"…_est…!"_

Ketika aku akan menerbangkan satu pesawat, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara orang berteriak di seberang tembok. Suara itu seperti suara Gilbert. Aku masih tidak bisa mendengar suaranya dengan jelas. Aku menyusuri tembok panjang ini, mencari dari mana sumber suara itu berasal.

"…est…West…!"

Di mana dia?

"Terbangkan lagi pesawatnya!"

Suaranya masih terdengar sangat lemah…

CRASH!

Aku mendengar suara hantaman benda keras di salah satu sisi tembok ini. Apakah itu kakakku? Apakah dia sedang mencoba menghancurkan temboknya? Bunyi hantaman itu terdengar bekali-kali. Aku berlari menyusuri tembok ini dan mencari sumbers suaranya. Aku juga menerbangkan pesawat kertasku untuk memberi tanda bahwa aku juga sedang bersamanya.

"Sebelah sini, West!"

Akhirnya aku menemukan sumber suaranya. Hantaman benda keras itu terdengar jelas ketika aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku menerbangkan pesawatku yang terakhir.

"Aku menangkap pesawatmu!"

"Kakak!"

"Bantu aku menghancurkan tembok ini, West!"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya, Kak?"

"Pakai apa saja yang keras, bodoh! Cari besi, sekop, linggis, atau apa pun yang bisa kau pakain untuk menghancurkannya!"

Dilanda kepanikkan, aku langsung berlari mencari benda keras yang bisa kupakai untuk menghancurkan tembok. Aku tidak tahu seberapa tebalnya tembok sialan itu, aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik. Aku akan membantu kakakku menjebol dinding pemisah ini.

"Pak, aku pinjam linggis dan sekopmu!"

Aku terpaksa mengganggu seorang pekerja jalanan dengan meminjam sekop dan linggisnya. Kembali ke Tembok Berlin, aku langsung menghantamkan linggis berkali-kali ke tembok. Aku mengeluarkan tenagaku agar bisa cepat membuat lubang. Aku juga mendengar kakakku berusaha sekuat tenaganya menjebol dinding pemisah ini.

"Katakan sesuatu, West!"

CRASH!

"Haah?"

CRASH!

"Kau baik-baik saja di sana? Apa orang Barat memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

CRASH!

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kak. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mau menghancurkan tembok ini?"

CRASH!

"Orang Soviet itu membuatku jengah! Aku mau bebas!"

CRASH!

"Tapi tindakkanmu ini berbahaya, Kak!"

CRASH!

"Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi kita akan bersatu. Tidak akan ada lagi Jerman Timur dan Barat. Kita akan kembali bersatu!"

CRASH!

Oh, kami berhasil membuat lubang! Aku bisa melihat kakakku dengan gigih menghantamkan benda keras ke tembok. Meski masih kecil lubangnya, tetapi aku seperti mendapat titik terang.

"Sedikit lagi, West!"

Tanganku terasa perih, tetapi ini tidak menyurutkan semangatku untuk bisa menjebol tembok besar ini. Tidak peduli berapa liter darah yang keluar dari telapak tanganku, tidak peduli peluh keringat ini membuatku hampir lelah, yang penting aku bisa bertemu dengan kakakku. Dengan begitu, aku bisa membayar semua rasa sakit dan lelahku.

"Kakak!"

CRASH!

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membuat lubang besar di tembok ini. Begitu terbuka, aku terkejut tiba-tiba Gilbert melompat masuk dan langsung mendekapku dari seberang sana. Aku menarik tubuhnya dari lubang besar tembok itu. Kami berbaring di tanah, dengan dia berada di atasku. Aku mendekap tubuhnya, ini seperti mimpi. Bertahun-tahun kami terpisah, tidak bisa saling tatap muka sama sekali. Dan sekarang, dengan momen yang tidak terlalu memilukan ini, aku kembali bertemu dengannya.

"West…"

"Kakak…"

Aku mendorongnya untuk duduk di pangkuanku. Kami tetap berpelukan, betapa menyenangkan bisa memeluk tubuhnya lagi. Kami tidak bisa membendung perasaan ini lagi. Air mata kami bercampur dengan darah dan keringat. Sakit di telapak tanganku tidak lagi kurasakan, hanya hangat tubuh kakakku yang kurasakan sekarang. Laki-laki di atas pangkuanku ini tidak henti-hentinya mencium keningku, mendekap kepalaku erat.

"Akhirnya…West…"

"Iya, akhirnya…"

"Coba lihat tanganmu."

"Oh, tanganmu berdarah juga, Kak."

"Sakit, West?"

"Tidak. Kau?"

"Aku juga tidak merasakan sakit lagi, West."

"Aku senang sekali, Kak. Uuurgh…"

"Ya, aku juga. Maafkan aku, West."

"Aku juga, Kak. Maafkan aku…"

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away_

Tubuh kami sama-sama terguncang, kami tidak mau saling lepas. Tidak peduli jika ada orang yang sedang melihat kami seperti ini. Aku berkali-kali mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan karena bisa kembali bertemu dengan kakakku. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan memisahkan kami.

KLIK

"Seekor hewan peliharaan, tidak akan berlari jauh-jauh dari majikannya…"

Kami dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sosok laki-laki memakai mantel cokelat susu dengan syal tebal di lehernya. Ujung pistolnya ditempelkan ke kepala Gilbert. Ivan Barginski menatap kami dingin, senyumnya yang mengerikan tergambar jelas di wajah bengisnya.

"Ingat aku, Da?"

"Apa yang-"

"Kalau kau berani menarik kakakmu menjauh dariku, maka aku akan menembak kepala kakakmu."

"Apa?"

"Coba diam sebentar. Aku tidak mau bicara dengan bekas jajahan orang Barat. Kakakmu lebih penting bagiku. Hey, Beilschmidt. Mau melarikan diri lagi?"

Aku baru akan mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi semakin mendekapku erat. Dia menyuruhku untuk diam. Dia tetap pada posisinya, membelakangi orang Uni Soviet itu dan berbicara.

"Aku tidak melarikan diri, Ivan."

"Kembali ke rumah."

"Aku tidak mau, biarkan aku bebas."

"Apakah aku kurang memberikanmu ruang untuk bergerak, Beilschmidt? Aku sudah memberikanmu segalanya, dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku."

"Aku tidak bisa menerima semua pemberianmu, Ivan. Kau memberikan harapan palsu padaku. Untuk apa aku percaya padamu? Kau dan negaramu sudah akan hancur. Kau tidak bisa lagi melindungiku."

"Jadi, kalau aku kembali menjadi negara yang besar, kau akan bergabung denganku lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bisa memiliki Kaliningrad Oblast."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan lahan yang kau janjikan itu! Berkan saja wilayah itu kepada mereka yang masih setia padamu. Aku tidak sudi menghamba padamu! Aku lebih terima Kaliningrad Oblast menjadi Prussia, dan berbentuk sebuah negara merdeka, ketimbang harus menjadi jajahan negaramu!"

"Tapi tidak ada lagi orang yang mau mengakui keberadaan Prussia, Beilschmidt. Ingat itu, kau sudah mulai dilupakan. Daripada kau menghilang, sebaiknya kau menyatu denganku. Atau sebagai gantinya, kau tinggal di sini dan adikmu akan ikut denganku."

"Tidak…"

"Atau kau ingin mati membusuk di sini? Supaya orang lain tetap mengingatmu bahwa seorang ksatria Prussia mati setelah memperjuangkan haknya menjebol tembok besar ini?"

"…"

"Kau ingin hidup, Beilschmidt? Kau dan adikmu, harus tetap hidup khan?"

"Biarkan kami hidup!"

"Oh, masalahnya aku bukan Maha Pengasih seperti Tuhanmu. Jadi, aku akan membiarkan salah satu dari kalian hidup. Berikan pilihan, dan kuhitung sampai 10. Jika kau tidak memberikan pilihan, aku akan menembakmu dan adikmu sekaligus."

Aku memperhatikan wajah kakakku yang sedikit disembunyikan di dadaku. Dia tampak ketakutan, aku bisa merasakan kedua tangannya gemetar mencengkeram bagian belakang bajuku. Aku tidak berani mengatakan apa pun karena orang gila dari Timur itu bisa menembakkan pistolnya kapan saja.

"1…"

Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu…

"2…"

Kakakku dalam bahaya, dan aku pun juga dalam bahaya…

"3…"

Demi Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"4…"

Aku tidak mau mati, tapi kakakku juga tidak boleh mati…

"5…"

DUAR!

Cengkeraman kakakku semakin kuat karena terkejut, aku pun sama terkejutnya setelah mendengar suara letusan senjata tadi. Aku memeriksa kakakku, dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Tidak ada darah yang keluar dari kepalanya. Moncong pistol Ivan masih menempel di kepalanya. Dan aku mendapati Alfred F. Jones juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Pistolnya menempel di kepala Ivan. Di belakangku, Arthur dan Francis mengarahkan pistol mereka ke pengawal Ivan yang sekarang sudah mati terkapar di tanah.

Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"Kau tembak dia, maka kau juga akan kutembak, Ivan."

"Jones…"

"Arthur, Francis, bawa mereka ke mobil."

"Tidak semudah itu, Jones. Urusan mereka belum selesai, mereka bahkan belum memberikan pilihan padaku."

"Kau sudah tidak punya kuasa lagi untuk mengatur mereka lagi, Ivan. Masa kejayaan negaramu sudah selesai, kau tidak punya andil atas Jerman Timur lagi. Dua negara ini akan menjadi satu."

"…"

"Menyerahlah, Ivan. Kegilaanmu sudah cukup sampai di sini. Tembok ini akan segera diruntuhkan. Aku tidak menyangka mereka telah mendahului kami…"

Francis mengambil pistol yang masih diarahkan ke kepala Gilbert. Dia lalu membantu kami berdiri, dan aku terkejut melihat kakakku pingsan dalam dekapanku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, mendadak suhu tubuhnya menjadi lebih dingin dari yang kurasa tadi. Gilbert tidak menunjukkan pergerakkan apapun. Hanya dadanya saja naik turun mengikuti deru nafasnya.

"Kakak!"

"Kita harus segera membawanya pulang, Mr. Weillschmidt. Dia tampak lemah sekali."

_Forgive me for what I have been_

_Forgive me my sins_

~to be continue~

Chapter 15 coming up next!


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

_All that's done's forgiven_

**The Mansion – Evening**

_Ludwig's POV_

Sepulang dari Tembok Berlin, aku dan Arthur langsung membawa pulang kakakku dan mengistirahatkannya. Aku memperhatikan perubahan yang begitu drastis pada tubuh kakakku. Dia tidak lagi kekar dan sehat seperti dulu. Bekas luka di mana-mana. Sekilas aku bisa melihat tulang rusuk dan belikatnya ketika aku hendak mengganti pakaiannya. Aku memang lebih tinggi darinya, tetapi kemudian aku malah berpikir dia seperti menyusut. Kedua matanya hampir terlihat cekung.

Uni Soviet tidak menepati janjinya untuk selalu menjaga kakakku dengan baik…

"Dia hanya kelelahan, Mr. Weillschmidt. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Kakakku agak kesulitan bernafas, aku menenangkannya dengan mengusapkan handuk basah yang hanya ke wajahnya. Satu tanganku terus menggenggam tangannya. Aku memanjat doa agar Tuhan memberikan ketenangan padanya. Tak lama kemudian, dadanya mulai naik turun teratur, dia terlihat lebih tenang.

"Aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memastikan kondisinya."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Herr Arthur."

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kau juga ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan kakakmu khan? Mungkin sekarang dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Kita tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah dia terima selama berada di Jerman Timur."

"…"

"Percayalah padaku, dia baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali dengan seorang dokter kemari."

Semoga tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkan…

Aku melihat kakakku tertidur dengan nyenyak. Sambil menanti Arthur datang dengan seorang dokter, mungkin aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk dia makan saat nanti bangun.

Kembali dari dapur, aku mendapati kakakku sudah membuka matanya. Masih dalam posisi terbaring, dia tersenyum lemah menyapaku. Aku meletakkan nampan di meja dekat tempat tidur, lalu duduk di dekatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kak?"

"Lebih baik."

"Herr Arthur akan kembali ke sini dengan seorang dokter. Demi memeriksakan keadaanmu…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, West. Tidak perlu dokter atau apa pun."

"Tapi…"

"Kau hubungi saja orang Inggris itu, tidak perlu membawa dokter kemari."

"…"

"Hmm…aromanya sedap sekali. Masak apa?"

"Err…hanya sup kentang saja sih. Kau lapar, Kak? Mau makan sekarang?"

"Aku memang lapar, tapi tidak ingin makan sekarang. Kalau nanti dingin, hangatkan lagi. OK?"

"Ja."

Kakakku mencoba duduk. Dia benar-benar terlihat lemah, terlihat lelah. Aku sangat berharap dia baik-baik saja. Meski dia melarangku mendatangkan seorang dokter, aku ingin memastikan keadaannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia diperlakukan selama berada di Jerman Timur. Sampai dia bisa sekurus ini…

"Tidak banyak yang berubah di kamarku, West."

"Aku sengaja tidak merubah apa pun di sini, di rumah ini."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dapat suratmu."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu?"

"Ti-tidak ada yang mengajariku. Aku sendiri yang membuatnya."

"Kau tahu bahwa tindakanmu itu berbahaya, West?"

"…"

"Tentara Soviet bisa saja menangkapmu, atau bahkan membunuhmu di tempat. Tetapi ini mengejutkanku, mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan pesawat kertas itu. Padahal mereka selalu mengawasi tempat itu 24 jam."

"Aku ingin bisa tetap terhubung denganmu, Kak."

"Membaca surat-suratmu, aku seperti sedang berbicara denganmu. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus melakukannya, West."

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu di sana? Ceritakan padaku, Kak."

Dia masih tidak menghapus senyumnya yang lemah. Kedua tangannya disembunyikan di bawah selilmut karena kedinginan. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju ke luar jendela.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan soal kehidupanku di sana, West. Melihatmu begitu sehat, aku rasa kau diperlakukan lebih baik dariku."

"…"

"Ivan tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk keluar rumah. Sekalinya keluar, aku harus dalam pengawasan. Tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu?"

Kesedihan tergambar jelas di sorot matanya. Aku sudah menduga dia diperlakukan tidak baik di sana. Meski masih di tanahnya sendiri, dia seperti terasing hidup di Jerman Timur. Untungnya sekarang pemerintah Jerman Barat menyetujui penyatuan wilayah Jerman Timur dengan Barat. Ke depannya, tidak akan ada lagi satu negara terbagi dua begitu. Tembok Berlin pun akan segera diruntuhkan.

"Kau kurus sekali, Kak."

"Aku sudah 3 hari tidak makan, West."

"Apa? Demi Tuhan, kau harus makan sekarang, Kak!"

"Hey, ada apa denganmu, West? Meski aku tidak makan 3 hari, toh aku masih hidup sampai sekarang. Aku bahkan bisa menjebol dinding pemisah itu tanpa meminta bantuan dari siapa pun."

"Tapi sekuat apa pun, tenaga manusia pasti ada batasnya! Mengapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih, Kak?"

"Hahahaha…aku sudah membuat adikku khawatir setengah mati rupanya. Hey, aku ini bukan orang yang lemah seperti yang kau kira. Nanti saja aku makan, kalau aku benar-benar merasa lapar. Mengerti?"

"…"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu di sini, West?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku begitu, Kak?"

"Hm? Oh ya, aku lupa! Hahaha…kita khan sudah bersatu. Baiklah, ehm...Ludwig, bagaimana dengan kehidupanmu di sini? Kau mau tahu alasanku tidak makan selama itu? Ivan tidak bisa memberikan makanan enak padaku. Aku tidak selera sama sekali. Tidak ada bir, tidak ada Wurst, ah…bahkan keju pun tidak ada!"

"Kakak…"

"Mana supnya? Sini aku makan, aku lapar sekali. Kau juga makanlah, masa' hanya aku saja yang makan?"

"Na-nanti aku akan makan, kau saja dulu."

Kakakku memakan sup yang kubuatkan untuknya. Dia terlihat senang, apalagi mengetahui rasanya enak. Melihatnya tersenyum, aku pun ikut senang. Mungkin satu mangkuk itu tidak cukup untuknya. Dia perlu makan banyak, aku tidak tega melihatnya menjadi kurus seperti ini. Dia dulu seorang ksatria, lengannya dipakai untuk mengangkat pedang dan tameng. Tapi lihatlah sekarang…oh…

"Mau tambah lagi, Kak?"

"Tidak, ini sudah cukup mengenyangkan untukku. Enak sekali, Ludwig. Aku rindu semua masakanmu. Terima kasih."

"…"

"Aku ingin tidur lagi, Ludwig. Betapa lelahnya aku, mungkin baru sekarang aku akan bisa tidur nyenyak."

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak saat berada di sana, Kak."

"Ivan dan petinggi Uni Soviet seringkali mengadakan pertemuan di rumahnya. Sampai larut malam, pertemuan rahasia itu seakan tidak pernah berakhir."

"Laki-laki itu, Ivan Barginski, tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik. Aku dibiarkan kelaparan, kedinginan, tak jarang mendapat perlakuan kasar darinya. Dia membuang kalung salib hitamku, Ludwig, hanya karena tidak menuruti perintahnya untuk menyalakan perapian."

"Apa?"

"Aku seperti kehilangan identitas diri setelah dia membuangnya. Dia itu tidak percaya Tuhan, kau tahu? Dia membenci Tuhan kita, dan membuang kalung salib itu…"

"Tidak…"

"Dia hampir menghapus ingatanku, menghapus segalanya yang berkaitan denganmu. Dia menyuruhku untuk membencimu, melupakanmu, bahkan dia hampir membawaku ke Moskow."

"…"

"Aku melawannya, apa pun hukumannya aku terima karena aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan negeri ini. Meninggalkanmu…"

_I remember you're the reason I have to stay_

Gilbert menghentikan kata-katanya, bibirnya yang pucat terlihat gemetar saat dia ingin melanjutkannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, dia menahan segala perasaannya dalam hatinya. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya, atau mungkin sudah terlalu lelah untuk menahannya sehingga dia ingin mengeluarkannya.

"Kak, sudahlah…"

"Maafkan aku, Ludwig. Demi Tuhan, demi leluhur kita, maafkan semua kesalahanku…"

"Mereka juga menyuruhku untuk membencimu, Kak. Tapi…tapi aku takut…"

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan membenciku setelah kita terpisah."

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu, Kak!"

"…"

"Aku sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi di antara kira. Perpisahan itu, segala rasa benci dan amarah, aku sudah membuangnya jauh-jauh. Yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah kau kembali pulang, Kak."

"Ludwig…"

"Aku senang sekali kau pulang, Kak. Aku menunggu bertahun-tahun…aku sangat lelah menunggu begitu lama…uuurgh…"

"Maafkan aku, Ludwig…"

"Aku senang kau di sini…akhirnya…"

Kakakku mendekap tubuhku yang terguncang, aku menangis di pelukkannya. Betapa memalukan, aku sudah sebesar ini masih bisa menangis tersedu-sedu seperti anak kecil. Tangan kakakku membelai kepalaku dengan sayang.

"Kau…lupa dengan janjimu, Ludwig."

"…"

"Seorang ksatria tidak boleh menangis, ingat?"

"Uuurgh…iya…iya…"

"Kau sudah sebesar ini, masih suka menangis. Coba kulihat mukamu kalau sedang menangis. Mendongaklah…"

"A-apa? Ja-jangan lihat, Kak! Ini memalukan-"

"Hm? Tahukah kau kalau wajahmu itu jelek sekali kalau sedang menangis, Ludwig? Dasar bodoh, lebih baik aku saja yang lihat daripada orang lain khan? Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menangis lagi."

"…"

"Hey, ayolah. Katakan sesuatu, berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah menangis lagi. Kau tidak akan menunjukkan kelemahanmu pada orang lain, termasuk aku. OK?"

Yang ada, aku malah tambah menangis. Aku mendekap kakakku erat, aku bersandar pada dadanya yang kurus. Perlahan, dia menarik tubuhku ikut berbaring di atas dadanya. Aku bisa mendengar degup jantungnya di bawah telingaku.

Dia begitu hidup…

Hidup…

"Aku mau tidur, Ludwig."

"Ya, tidurlah, Kak."

"Tapi, aku ingin kau tetap berada di sini sampai aku tertidur. Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai tidur, Kak."

"Terima kasih sup kentangnya. Aku kenyang sekali. Besok bikin lagi, OK?"

"Ja."

Sampai dia tertidur dengan lelap, aku tidak juga bangun dari dadanya yang kurus. Ketika kurasa dia sudah mulai sangat lelap, perlahan aku melepaskan diri darinya. Aku merapatkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Guten Nacht, mein bruder…"

_Despite how I feel inside_

_Have to trust it'll be alright_

_Have to stand up to be stronger_

~to be continue~

Err…terlalu pendek? #digorok

Chapter 16 coming up next!


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~

**The Mansion, Summer – 2 years later**

(A/N : Saya akan menggunakan dua POV di sini. Semoga tidak membingungkan ^^)

_Ludwig's POV_

"Ludwig…"

"Ya, Kak?"

"Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku."

Suatu pagi, aku terkejut mendengar kakakku mengatakan itu. Aku baru saja masuk ke kamarnya dan membawakan sarapan. Tiba-tiba dia bilang kalau tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Aku hampir menjatuhkan nampan yang kubawa ke kamar setelah mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang di kakimu, Kak? Sakitkah?"

"Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa pun, Ludwig. Seperti kaku, seperti mati rasa. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkannya."

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksamu."

"Tidak usah, Ludwig!"

"Setidaknya harus ada orang yang memeriksa keadaanmu, Kak!"

Aku tidak lagi menghiraukan kakakku, aku turun ke lantai bawah dan menelpon Arthur. Orang Inggris itu pernah datang kemari membawa seorang dokter untuk memeriksa kakakku, ketika dia baru saja pulang dari Jerman Timur. Aku ingin sekali lagi dia datang kemari dan membawa dokter itu kemari.

"Aku mohon, datanglah secepatnya, Herr Arthur!"

30 menit kemudian, orang Inggris itu datang dengan seorang dokter ke rumah ini. Aku langsung mengajak mereka untuk memeriksa kakakku. Perlu waktu beberapa menit untuk membujuk kakakku menyetujui tindakan dokter ini. Dia paling tidak mau berurusan dengan dokter.

"Sudah sejak kapan dia mengalami hal ini, Mr. Weillschmidt?"

"Sejak tadi pagi. Aku baru membuatkan sarapan untuknya, dan dia bilang kalau tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya. Tapi tidak tidak merasakan sakit atau apa pun."

"Lalu mengapa dia bisa lumpuh tiba-tiba?"

"Apakah dia bisa sembuh, Herr Arthur?"

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja analisa dokter."

Dokter itu selesai memeriksa kakakku. Arthur menyuruhku menunggu sebentar karena dia akan berbicara dengan dokternya. Aku memperhatikan kakakku tampak tidak senang dengan kehadiran dokter itu. Dia cemberut sejak awal, bahkan tidak menyapa dokter itu sama sekali.

"Ayolah, Kak. Semangat sedikit…"

"Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi padaku, Ludwig."

"…"

"Aku mungkin sudah terlalu tua…"

"Kakak…"

"Hahaha, kau ini kenapa sih? Jangan sedih donk! Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi padaku, hah?"

"Err…"

"Ludwig, aku mau teh."

"I-iya, aku buatkan segera. Aku akan kembali lagi."

Rasanya ingin membenturkan kepala ini ke tembok berkali-kali setelah menduga yang tidak-tidak tentang keadaan kakakku. Aku harus tenang, aku yakin kakakku baik-baik saja. Mengenai kakinya, itu mungkin akan menjadi persoalan lain.

Aku keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Arthur sedang berbicara serius dengan dokter itu. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyuruhku menghampirinya. Sesuatu akan disampaikan padaku. Aku tidak cukup siap mendengar hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Ada masalah di syaraf motorik kakakmu, dan kita harus periksakan ini ke rumah sakit."

"Ke rumah sakit?"

"Ada kemungkinan dia menderita Meningitis, atau penyakit lain yang bisa menurunkan kerja syaraf motorik pada otak."

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Dia pernah tinggal di Jerman Timur khan? Jika benar, aku tidak heran dia sampai bisa terserang penyakit satu ini."

"…"

"Dr. Reinhart, biar saya yang meneruskan. Kami akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan Anda untuk ke depannya. Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Setelah dokter itu meninggalkan rumah, aku kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Arthur. Kami berbicara di taman belakang, berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauh dari kakakku. Aku sangat berharap kakakku tidak mendengar pembicaraan kami dulu.

"Apakah kakakmu bercerita mengenai kehidupannya selama berada di Jerman Timur?"

"Tidak banyak, tapi aku cukup tahu bagaimana sulitnya hidup di sana."

"Apakah dia bercerita soal penyiksaan atau semacamnya?"

"Dia memang bilang sering mendapat penyiksaan di sana. Tetapi, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa terserang penyakit macam ini hanya karena mendapat penyiksaan di sana?"

"Kita tidak tahu persis apa penyebab penyakit selaput otak itu. Sesuatu yang membuat sistem gerak tubuhnya terganggu, dan semua terpusat di otaknya."

"…"

"Aku tidak mau menakutimu, Mr. Weillschmidt. Tapi sepertinya kakakmu sudah hidup cukup lama sampai detik ini. Mungkin saja…dia akan berakhir-"

"Kakakku tidak akan mati!"

Arthur terkejut mendengar aku tiba-tiba meninggikan nada suaraku. Aku sampai berdiri dan menatapnya penuh kemarahan. Tidak, kakakku tidak akan mati. Aku akan berjuang untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya.

"Kakakku sudah cukup menderita, dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan penyakitnya. Dia tidak boleh mati!"

"Mr. Weillschmidt, aku tahu keinginanmu cukup kuat untuk bisa mempertahankan dia hidup. Tetapi kau harus tahu, manusia pun pada akhirnya akan menemui ajal."

"Jika memang dia harus mati, pasti ada cara lain untuk mati lebih terhormat daripada terserang penyakit macam ini!"

"…"

"Kakakku adalah Ksatria Teutonic, seorang prajurit, seorang tentara, seorang pejuang. Jika dia harus mati, maka dia akan mati membawa pedang dan tamengnya. Atau harus membawa senjatanya."

"Tenanglah, Mr. Weillschmidt…"

"Aku akan mempertahankannya, aku akan berjuang bersamanya melawan penyakit itu."

GUBRAK!

Sesuatu terjatuh di lantai atas, dan kami mendengarnya dari sini. Aku dan Arthur langsung berlari ke kamar kakakku. Aku terkejut minta ampun melihat kakakku terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Sepertinya dia berusaha untuk bangun dan mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Tetapi dia gagal dan sekarang dia tergeletak di lantai.

"Gilbert!"

"Aah…kau ke mana saja sih? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu membuatkan teh? Aku mencarimu, bodoh!"

"I-iya, maafkan aku, Kak."

Mungkinkah dia berbohong? Maksudku, mungkinkah dia mendengar pembicaraan kami di bawah? Aku memang menjanjikan dia akan membawakan teh ke kamar. Aku sengaja mengulur waktu untuk berbicara dengan Arthur dan dokternya. Aku sampai lupa harus menyajikan teh untuknya.

"Tunggu di sini, Kak. Aku akan kembali. Kau membuatku panik, kau tahu?"

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya…"

"…"

"Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan dariku, Ludwig. Aku tidak mau ada rahasia di antara kita. Aku tidak mau ada pembatas apa-apa lagi di antara kita, mengerti?"

"Kakak…"

"Dan jangan bujuk aku untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Biarkan aku begini apa adanya."

Gilbert kemudian tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Aku memandangnya iba, aku tidak tega melihat dia menderita seperti ini. Dia selalu menyuruhku berhenti mencemaskannya. Dia selalu bilang tidak apa-apa, tetapi aku tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Aku tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

Mungkinkah ini memang saatnya?

Mungkinkah…?

**Autumn, few months later**

_Gilbert's POV_

Aku menjalani hidupku dalam kelumpuhan…

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku mendapat banyak berita dari parlemen. Setelah Jerman disatukan, pemerintah mulai membangun kembali berbagai sektor kehidupan negeri ini. Perekonomian merangkak naik, kesejahteraan rakyat mulai diperhatikan. Tembok Berlin sudah diruntuhkan, tidak ada lagi pembatas di negeri ini.

Tidak semua berita yang kudapat itu menyenangkan. Suatu pagi, adikku mengantarkan surat kabar ke kamarku dengan nampan berisi menu sarapan. Sejak sakit, aku jarang keluar kamar. Aku hanya tidak suka dilihat orang dengan kursi roda ini. Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku di kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi di parlemen, Ludwig? Mengapa mereka menghapuskan nama Prussia?"

"Tidak ada yang setuju dengan nama itu, Kak. Penyatuan wilayah Brandenburg dan Berlin awalnya ingin memakai nama Prussia. Namun sudah banyak orang yang melupakannya. Tidak ada yang menyetujui pemakaian nama itu. Jadi…"

"…"

"Wilayah Prussia Timur di pertengahan Polandia dan Lithuania pun juga berganti nama. Menjadi Konigsberg atau Kaliningrad Oblast. Dan itu sudah resmi menjadi wilayah jajahan Russia."

"Tidak ada lagi nama Prussia…"

"Aku tahu ini bukan berita menyenangkan bagimu. Tetapi selamanya kau akan menjadi bagian dari negara ini, Kak."

"…"

_The world seems not the same_

_Though I know nothing has changed_

Aku terima dengan segala perubahan yang ada di negeri ini. Asalkan itu membawa kemajuan untuk Jerman, aku rasa itu lebih baik. Prussia sudah tidak ada lagi, dan tidak diakui lagi. Mungkin itu lebih baik daripada menjadi jajahan Russia. Sejak dulu, kami tidak pernah mau dijajah. Kami ingin menjadi negara sendiri yang merdeka. Seandainya Kaliningrad Oblast menjadi milik Prussia, itu sama saja dengan kami mau menjadi bagian dari orang-orang komunis. Kami tidak ingin harga diri Ksatria Teutonic luntur begitu saja akibat perkembangan jaman.

Lebih baik dilupakan…

Ya, aku rasa itu lebih baik…

"Sudah saatnya, Ludwig…"

"Hm?"

"Memang bukan masanya bagi Prussia untuk kembali muncul ke permukaan. Biarkan saja orang-orang itu menghapusnya. Aku sendiri pun…sebentar lagi juga-"

"Gilbert!"

Tiba-tiba saja Ludwig meninggikan nada bicaranya, dan ini mengejutkanku. Aku harap tidak salah bicara di depannya. Tetapi kemudian aku melihat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Dia terlihat sensitif belakangan ini. Segala perhatiannya tercurah padaku. Dan sekarang…

"Jangan…bicarakan itu lagi, Kak."

"Ludwig…"

"Kau akan tetap hidup, karena kau masih belum menuntaskan satu janjimu padaku."

"Apa?"

"Aku ambilkan kursi roda, lalu aku akan menunggumu di ruang kerjaku."

Ludwig tidak mengatakan apa pun setelah mengantarkan kursi roda padaku. Dia bahkan tidak membantuku pindah dari tempat tidur ke kursi roda, dan itu adalah hal yang biasa dia lakukan padaku. Dengan susah payah aku menyeret tubuhku naik ke kursi roda, lalu beranjak menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Ludwig…"

"Kau masih ingat ini, Kak?"

Bangunan kecil dan kokoh itu berdiri di atas meja kerja Ludwig. Istana dengan tiga menara itu menyisakan begitu banyak kenangan antara aku dan adikku. Aku mendekatkan kursi roda ini ke meja, aku menyentuh badan istana itu dengan ujung jari telunjukku.

"Kau…masih menyimpannya…"

"Karena kau mengajariku untuk selalu menepati janji, Kak. Kau bilang aku harus menjaga istana ini sampai kapan pun. Dan hingga detik ini, istana ini masih berada di sini. Di tempat yang aman bersamaku."

"…"

"Kau berjanji akan memasang bendera di atas istana itu. Aku ingin kau menepatinya, Kak."

"Hanya tiga bendera, aku rasa itu bukanlah pekerjaan yang sulit."

"Bendera apa yang akan kau kibarkan di atas menara itu?"

"…"

Aku tidak pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu sejak dia tanya pertama kali. Aku tidak pernah memenuhi janjiku untuk memasang bendera di atas tiga menara ini. Ludwig masih menyimpan istana kecil ini. Sebuah simbol yang amat berarti dalam kehidupan kami. Istana ini layaknya Jerman yang sudah besar, hanya menunggu beberapa orang untuk mengukuhkan kemerdekaannya.

Menungguku mengibarkan bendera di atasnya…

"Tentu saja benderamu, bodoh."

"Benderaku? Tetapi kau pernah berkiprah di sini…"

"…"

"Bagaimana jika kau letakkan benderamu di menara yang paling tinggi? Dua di bawahnya adalah benderaku. Karena…"

"…"

"Karena…bagaimana pun…kaulah yang pertama kali membangun istana ini, membangun negeri ini. Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu? Meski orang-orang di luar sana sudah melupakanmu, tetapi aku adalah bagian dari masa-masa kejayaanmu, Kak."

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak lagi berjaya, Ludwig."

"Bagaimana pun…bagaimana pun…uuurgh…"

"Ludwig, apa yang-"

Anak ini tiba-tiba menjatuhkan dirinya di pangkuanku. Tubuh besarnya terguncang, kepalanya ditenggelamkan di kedua pahaku. Aku bisa merasakan emosinya menguasai dirinya. Sedikit rasa takut itu terpancar dari kedua matanya, ketika dia mulai mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Ludwig? Bicaralah."

"Kakak…uurgh…"

"Kau sudah sebesar ini tapi masih suka menangis. Aku jadi ikut sedih melihatmu begini, kau tahu?"

"Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Tetaplah hidup, aku akan mencari cara untuk menyembuhkanmu dari penyakit itu. Tetaplah hidup, selamanya…"

Sebenarnya, aku tidak begitu ingin membahas soal ini dengannya. Meningitis di kepalaku sepertinya sudah semakin parah. Gerak tubuhku tidak sekuat dulu. Setelah kakiku lumpuh, kedua tanganku sudah mulai kehilangan kekuatannya. Dia ketakutan, aku pun sebenarnya lebih ketakutan. Jika aku mati, bagaimana nasib anak ini ke depannya? Aku hidup pun belum tentu bisa mendukung kehidupannya.

"Ludwig, tidak ada makhluk Tuhan yang bisa hidup selamanya."

"…"

"Kematian itu adalah hal yang biasa. Siapa pun, termasuk kau dan aku, akan mati jika waktunya sudah tiba."

"Tapi-"

"Ssstt…bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mati bahagia jika harus melihatmu berlinang air mata begini, Ludwig? Jangan menangis, adikku. Mencobalah untuk tegar. Jika aku mati, maka kau harus tetap hidup demi bisa menghidupkan namaku."

"Kakak…"

"Dengan begitu, aku akan hidup untukmu, Ludwig…"

~to be continue~

Ah, gomen ne. Terlalu lama menunggu ^^ maklum kerjaan di kantor menggila, saya ke luar kota melulu setiap akhir minggu. Jadi ketunda deh update ceritanya.

Saya akan habiskan segera, gak betah juga nulis dengan banyak chapter begini =="

Chapter 17 coming up next!


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~

**Berlin, Early 1993**

_Gilbert's POV_

"Aku pergi dulu, Kak. Siang ini aku akan pulang. Semoga tidak banyak pekerjaan di kantor."

"Ya, hati-hati."

Ludwig bekerja di gedung parlemen. Aku jadi ingat masa laluku yang selalu terlibat dalam urusan pemerintahan. Dan sekarang giliran dia yang berkutat di sana. Setiap kali dia pulang, aku selalu siap mendengarkan banyak berita politik dan sosial darinya. Melihat dia bercerita begitu bersemangat, aku pun jadi ikut semangat mendengarkan. Tidak lagi memikirkan keadaanku yang semakin melemah. Aku ingin berada di dekatnya, menjadi pendengar setia semua ceritanya.

Ting…tong…

Siang itu, aku sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menulis buku harian. Aku kedatangan dua orang yang sudah lama sekali tidak kulihat. Antonio Fernandez dari Spanyol, dan seorang dari Austria yang kutahu kemudian bernama Roderich Edelstein.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Sobat."

"Kau tampak sehat di atas kursi roda itu, Herr Beilschmidt."

"Kalian ini…"

"Lovino mengabariku kalau kau sakit parah. Dia terima dari adiknya, dan adiknya itu terima kabar dari Ludwig."

"Anak itu menyebarkan berita ini ke mana saja sih? Aku jadi tidak enak mendapat kunjungan dari jauh, dan tetangga sebelah. Apa kabarmu, Tuan Aristokrat?"

"Hmph, harusnya aku yang menyebutmu begitu. Mana adikmu?"

"Bekerja. Nanti siang dia pulang. Ah, maaf aku tidak bisa menyuguhkan apa-apa. Tetapi kalian bisa membuat teh atau kopi sendiri di dapur."

"Biar aku buatkan. Kau mau teh, Herr Fernandez?"

"Oh, boleh saja. Tidak terlalu manis, kurasa."

Roderich lalu pergi ke dapur membuat teh untuk kami bertiga. Orang Austria itu tidak pernah memberikan pandangan menyenangkan setiap kali bertemu denganku, atau dengan adikku. Meski dia dan adikku pernah membentuk aliansi melawan sekutu, kekalahan bangsa Austria di masa lalu masih membekas di ingatannya.

"Kau mengejutkanku setengah mati, Sobat. Sampai bisa lumpuh begini. Kehidupan di Timur nampaknya begitu keras untukmu."

"Penyiksaan itu kuterima bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tetapi kemudian aku baru terserang sakitnya akhir-akhir ini. Ludwig selalu mencemaskanku. Untungnya sekarang dia sudah bekerja, jadi tidak selamanya dia harus memperhatikan aku."

"Dia itu sayang sekali padamu, Gilbert. Tak heran dia tidak melepaskan perhatiannya darimu. Meski sekarang dia sudah bekerja."

"Bagaimana Spanyol pasca penyerangan itu, Antonio?"

"Yah, tidak jauh beda dengan negeri ini, Gilbert. Seluruh kota porak poranda. Aku dan tentaraku hampir kehabisan tenaga untuk membangun kembali negeri itu. Berkat bantuan Perancis, Spanyol kembali berkembang. Dan sekarang kami sudah menjadi negara yang mandiri."

"…"

"Akhirnya kalian berkumpul lagi. Ingin sekali aku bertemu dengan adikmu. Seperti apa sekarang?"

"Dia masih cengeng seperti dulu."

"Hahaha…bagaimana mungkin? Kau sih terlalu memanjakannya, Gilbert."

"Aku tidak memanjakannya. Dia itu penurut sekali, Antonio."

"Karena itulah dia tidak bisa lepas darimu, Gilbert. Sedari dulu, dia selalu ada di dekatmu. Dia anak pemalu dan selalu bersembunyi di belakang kakimu ketika dia masih kecil."

"Apa aku…sudah semakin tua, Antonio?"

Tepat saat aku berbicara begitu, Roderich datang membawa 3 cangkir teh dan diletakkan di meja. Aroma tehnya begitu tercium oleh hidungku. Laki-laki berkacamata itu kemudian menyambung pembicaraanku.

"Kau memang sudah tua, Herr Beilschmidt. Kau hidup dari jaman para Ksatria Teutonic, sampai detik ini. Tak sadarkah kau sudah sangat tua?"

"Ya, aku memang sudah terlalu tua untuk hidup di dunia ini. Tuhan mengambil sedikit demi sedikit kekuatanku. Itu artinya…"

"Gilbert…"

"Aku yang sudah begini hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Jika Ludwig mendengar ini, dia bisa menangis lagi. Ah, anak itu. Entah bagaimana membuat dia bersikap lebih dewasa sedikit lagi."

"Selama ini dia bisa tegar menjalani hidup karena kau masih ada untuknya. Bukankah begitu, Herr Beilschmidt?"

"Ya, kau benar, Roderich."

"Ke depannya, anak itu harus menjadi pribadi yang mandiri. Dia tidak selamanya akan membutuhkanmu, Gilbert."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengajak dia bicara soal ini, Antonio. Melihat dia menangis, malah aku jadi ikut sedih. Aku ingin sekali dia bisa menjalani kehidupannya. Aku merasa, dengan adanya aku, nanti dia jadi terbebani."

"Kau harus bisa bicara padanya, Gilbert. Bagaimana pun, kaulah kakaknya. Kau yang membantunya hidup di dunia ini. Tetapi tidak selamanya kau bisa mendampinginya terus."

"Mendampinginya…"

_The heart that I've touched_

_Will be the proof that I lived_

**3 days later**

Hari Minggu sepertinya waktu yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan…

"Ludwig, temani aku bepergian."

Lama-lama aku bisa jenuh juga jika terus tinggal di dalam rumah. Kedua mataku butuh penyegaran, paru-paruku butuh udara dari luar sana. Aku butuh matahari untuk menghangatkanku.

"Kau mau ke mana, Kak?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku ingin sekali bepergian. Banyak tempat menarik di bangun di Berlin, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Aku ingin ke gereja, Ludwig. Aku ingin beribadah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak pergi ke gereja."

"Ke gereja?"

"Kau tahu, Ludwig? Selama berada di Timur, orang Russia itu melarangku pergi ke gereja. Semua tempat peribadatan di tutup, bahkan masjid besar di sana pun ditutup. Orang yang masuk ke sana akan dibunuh. Bukankah itu mengerikan?"

"Sampai akhirnya dia membuang kalung salib itu…"

"Ya, dia membuangnya, dan itu sama saja dengan membuang identitasku. Maka itu, aku ingin sekali pergi ke gereja. Ambilkan jubah pasturku, Ludwig."

"Jubah pastur…?"

"Oh, kau lupa? Aku sering memakai itu ketika kita pergi ke gereja, waktu kau masih kecil. Aku punya dua warna, ambil yang menurutmu cocok untuk aku pakai."

Tak lama kemudian Ludwig kembali membawa jubah pastur milikku dan membantuku memakainya. Jubah ini adalah sebagai lambang bahwa kami, Ksatria Teutonic, adalah prajurit yang taat beragama. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakai ini. Jubah ini sudah terlihat usang, tetapi masih layak pakai.

"Apa aku terlihat alim, Ludwig?"

"Ya…"

"…"

"Eh, kenapa, Kak?"

"Bolehkah aku pinjam kalung salib punyamu, Ludwig?"

"Te-tentu saja boleh! Lagipula baju ini tidak lengkap tanpa ada kalung salib hitam ini. Aku tidak masalah untuk sementara tidak memakainya."

Ludwig memakaikan kalung itu di leherku. Aku terlihat sempurna dengan pakaian ini. Aku merasakan getaran aneh masuk ke dalam jiwaku. Seperti ingin menenangkanku. Cukup lama aku bercermin, sampai kemudian Ludwig menyadarkanku untuk segera berangkat.

"Kebaktian di gereja mungkin sudah selesai. Apa kau mau beribadah sendiri, Kak?"

"Ya, kita pergi sekarang."

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sand of time_

Langit di luar begitu cerah. Matahari bersinar terang, dan udaranya begitu menyenangkan. Aku dan Ludwig mengendarai mobil ke pusat kota. Kami pergi ke sebuah gereja Protestan paling tua di Berlin. Kebaktian sudah selesai diadakan, mungkin kami adalah jemaah yang terlambat untuk ikut. Halaman gereja sudah diberrsihkan, bahkan altarnya pun juga sudah dirapikan. Seorang pendeta menyapa kedatangan kami.

Ludwig mendorong masuk kursi rodaku sampai ke altar paling depan. Aku memandang salib besar di bawah kubah gereja ini.

"Tinggalkan aku sebentar, Ludwig. Nanti aku akan memanggilmu juga sudah selesai…"

Di altar yang besar dan sepi ini, aku mencoba memusatkan pikiranku kepada Tuhan yang sekarang sedang mengawasiku. Aku menyatukan kedua kepalan tanganku dan memanjat doa. Aku merenungkan segala hal yang sudah kulakukan selama aku hidup di dunia ini.

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved…_

_I did, I've done…_

Sampai detik ini, aku bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberi kesempatan padaku untuk tetap hidup. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku akan bertahan. Di sisa waktu yang Dia berikan ini, banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan. Terutama untuk Ludwig.

Selama aku berdoa, aku banyak memohon yang terbaik untuk adikku itu. Aku ingin dia tambah dewasa, aku ingin dia menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan tegar seperti aku. Aku tidak ingin dia selalu merasa sendirian ketika nanti aku telah berpulang. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuknya. Sudah banyak hal yang kuajarkan padanya, tinggal dia menerapkannya dalam kehidupannya nanti.

Tidak banyak yang kuharapkan dari negeri ini. Semuanya sudah melampaui batas keinginanku. Melihat Jerman besar, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan lagi. Jerman sudah melewati masa krisisnya. Menjadi negara besar tidak selamanya menyenangkan. Semakin besar sebuah negara, semakin banyak negara lain yang ingin menguasainya. Dan sekarang, semua orang di sini tidak perlu lagi khawatir akan perang besar atau apa pun bahaya yang mengancam kehidupan mereka. Negeri ini sudah aman sentosa, negeri ini sudah menjadi pelindung besar bagi rakyatnya.

Semoga Tuhan memberkati negeri ini hingga akhir jaman nanti…

"Amien…"

_Everything that I wanted and it was more than I thought it would be_

Selesai merenung dan berdoa, aku keluar dari gereja dan menemui Ludwig yang sedang duduk di undakan depan. Dia terkejut melihatku sudah keluar dan langsung membantuku kembali ke mobil.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Kak?"

"Aku sangat tenang, Ludwig. Aku merasakan ketenangan luar biasa karena telah berbicara banyak dengan Tuhan. Aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan lain, kecuali bergantung pada-Nya."

"Setelah ini kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku ingin ke salah satu tempat di mana tentara Jerman pernah membangun satu monumen besar untuk memperingati para warga Yahudi yang dibantai di negeri ini."

"…"

"Tepatnya di sebuah pemakaman, Ludwig. Antar aku ke sana, Ludwig. Kita akan berrziarah."

**City Cemetery, 11.00 am**

Pemakaman di pinggiran kota Berlin, entah apa namanya, merupakan salah satu pemandangan indah sekaligus menakutkan bagi semua orang. Indahnya, pemakaman ini nyaris sama dengan taman kota pada umumnya. Rumputnya tertata rapi, banyak bunga dan pohon rindang menghiasi setiap sudut pemakaman. Yang menakutkan adalah berbagai macam simbol kematian tersedia di sini. Malaikat kematian, simbol tengkorak, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku dan Ludwig berjalan menyusuri pemakaman ini sampai tiba di sebuah monumen besar di pinggiran makam.

"Ini tugu peringatan pembantaian orang-orang Yahudi, Ludwig. Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan dan bagaimana mereka mendirikannya. Dari kabar yang aku dengar, beberapa orang Yahudi yang tewas di bunuh Nazi, dimakamkan di bawah tugu ini."

"Sama seperti yang ada di Warsawa, Polandia."

"Untungnya sekarang orang-orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi di Jerman. Aku berterima kasih kepada sekutu barat yang telah mengalahkan Hitler dan anak buahnya di peperangan itu. Meski mereka berhasil membuat Jerman besar dan kuat, tetapi di satu sisi, mereka itu tidak manusiawi. Apa bedanya orang Yahudi dan bangsa kita, Ludwig? Sama-sama ciptaan Tuhan, tetapi Hitler dengan bengisnya membunuh mereka semua."

"…"

"Kau…tidak ikut membunuh mereka khan, Ludwig?"

"Tidak."

"Hmph, aku tahu kau tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Kau anak baik, anak yang penurut, tetapi kau tahu mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Membunuh itu tidak benar, jika tidak ada tujuan yang mendesak. Membunuh itu lain halnya dengan berperang melawan musuh. Nilai kematiannya pun akan berbeda, Ludwig."

"…"

"Kita berperang, pasti harus ada yang membunuh dan dibunuh. Itu sudah aturannya. Tetapi Hitler tidak sedang berperang melawan orang-orang Yahudi. Hitler membunuhnya begitu saja, bahkan anak-anak dan para wanita menjadi korbannya. Dalam berperang, kedua belah pihak harus saling bertahan. Jika salah satunya tidak bersenjata dan lemah, maka mereka tidak boleh dibunuh."

"..."

"Jangan pernah lupakan nasehatku, Ludwig."

"…Ja"

_I know that I have something in somebody's life_

Hari semakin siang, dan aku sudah merasa lelah. Apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja? Tetapi aku masih ingin berada di luar. Aku hampir tidak pernah keluar rumah selama sakit. Dan Ludwig punya banyak waktu untuk menemaniku. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kebersamaan ini. Aku tidak tahu kapan ajal akan menjemputku. Setidaknya, aku harus membuat Ludwig siap menerima kepergianku.

"Kau lelah, Kak?"

"Ya, sedikit."

"Mau pulang?"

"…"

"Ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Kau butuh istirahat."

Ya, dia benar. Aku sudah sangat lelah. Padahal aku hanya pergi ke gereja dan pemakaman, tidak berjalan kaki atau berlari. Aku hanya duduk di atas kursi roda. Seharusnya yang lelah itu Ludwig, bukan aku.

Bukan aku…

Tiba di rumah, Ludwig mengantarku ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian. Tetapi aku menolak karena aku masih ingin memakai jubah ini sepanjang hari, sampai nanti waktu tidur tiba.

"Aku ke dapur dulu-"

"Ludwig."

"Ya, Kak?"

"…"

"Ada ap-"

"_Danke…Dankeschoen…_"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku pernah mengatakan ini padamu, Ludwig. Tapi…"

"Kakak…"

"Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu, Ludwig. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalas kebaikkanmu."

"Kau yang mengajarkan padaku atas segala kebaikkan itu, Kak. Dan sekarang, aku menerapkan apa yang sudah kau ajarkan padaku."

"Apakah kau bahagia, Ludwig?"

"Ya, aku sangat bahagia bisa hidup denganmu, Kak. Kenapa tiba-tiba…?"

"Aku hanya merasa kurang, Ludwig. Mungkin dari sekian banyak hal yang kuajarkan, aku melupakan sesuatu. Bantulah aku untuk mengingatnya, bantulah aku agar aku bisa mengajarkan hal yang terlewat itu padamu."

"Tidak…sudah cukup, Kak…"

"Bantu aku, Ludwig. Apa yang terlewat? Apa ada yang lupa? Apa yang…"

Seperti berada di luar kesadaranku, aku merentangkan tanganku dan meminta Ludwig memelukku. Anak itu langsung merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Kedua tangan besarnya mendekapku erat. Aku terus mengucapkan kata-kata itu, berulang-ulang…

Berulang-ulang…

Terus menerus…

"Apa yang terlewat, Ludwig?"

"Sudah cukup, hentikan…"

"Ludwig…"

"Kau lelah, kau butuh istirahat. Sudah, jangan bicara lagi…"

"Apa yang…terlewat…"

"Tidak…Gilbert! Gilbert!"

Aku hanya bisa mendengar adikku berteriak kencang di telingaku. Begitu kencang, tetapi kemudian melemah, terdengar samar-samar, sampai akhirnya aku tidak lagi mendengar dia berteriak…

_I gave my all, did my best_

_Brought someone to happiness_

~to be continue~

Chapter 18 coming up next!


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18~

**The Mansion, Night**

_Ludwig's POV_

Kakakku hanya terdiam di tempat tidurnya setelah pingsan tadi siang…

Aku menelpon dokter yang pernah memeriksa kakakku waktu itu untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Seandainya saja aku tidak membawanya pergi jalan-jalan hari ini, mungkin dia tidak perlu sampai seperti ini. Apa mungkin kelelahan bisa mempengaruhi daya tahan tubuhnya?

"Jika dia tidak menolak untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit, mungkin kita bisa melakukan pencegahan terhadap penyakitnya, Herr Weilschmidt."

"Dia tetap bersikeras untuk menolak, Dok. Aku pernah membujuknya sekali, kira-kira seminggu yang lalu."

"Meningitis-nya mungkin sekarang sudah menutupi beberapa bagian otaknya. Sudah terlambat untuk dilakukan operasi."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Hmm…tidak banyak yang harus kau lakukan sekarang. Dampingi dia, tetaplah di sampingnya. Teruslah berdoa untuknya. Semoga Tuhan memberikan keajaiban untuk kalian."

Teruslah berdoa untuknya…

Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan kecuali mendoakan dan menemaninya terus. Sepanjang malam, kedua mata merah Gilbert terus terbuka. Aku tidak tahu dia tidur atau tidak, dia mengantuk atau tidak. Karena dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Dia menolak makan, hanya ingin minum air putih saja. Sepanjang hari, sepanjang malam, dia terus seperti itu. Tanpa ada pergerakkan yang berarti.

Dua hari kemudian, aku masih mendapati kakakku terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Semua aktifitas dilakukan di tempat tidur. Mulai dari makan dan minum, ganti pakaian, mandi, dan lain-lain. Suatu pagi, aku mengantarkan sarapan ke kamarnya dan mendapati kakakku menjulurkan satu tangannya. Dia seperti menunjuk ke satu arah.

"Ada apa, Kak?"

"Biarkan burung kecil itu masuk…"

Kakakku akhirnya membuka suaranya. Meski terdengar lemah, tetapi aku bisa mendengarnya. Tangannya terjulur lemah ke arah jendela besar di kamarnya. Seekor burung kecil hinggap di dekat jendela. Burung itu mematuki kaca, mungkin itulah yang menyadarkan Gilbert. Aku membuka jendela dan burung itu pun langsung terbang masuk. Dia hinggal di tangan Gilbert.

"Aku sudah sering melihat burung kecil ini hinggap di jendela saat aku sakit. Tetapi setiap kali aku ingin mengajaknya masuk, dia malah terbang pergi."

"Gilbert…"

"Ambilkan roti, Ludwig. Burung ini lapar."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kakakku. Aku hanya menuruti permintaannya. Aku tetap duduk di dekatnya, memperhatikan semua hal yang dilakukan. Termasuk memberi makan burung kecil bewarna kuning ini.

"Makanlah yang banyak, sobat…"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau membebaskan burung itu, Kak?"

"Burung ini pasti tersesat saat bermigrasi dengan keluarganya. Atau mungkin dia tertinggal rombongannya. Dia terjebak di taman rumah kita, Ludwig."

"Di mana kau akan memelihara burung itu?"

"Di kamar ini. Biarkan dia berterbangan di sini, Ludwig. Dia akan berada di dekatku selalu."

"Aku tidak mengerti…"

Gilbert tersenyum lemah. Hatiku sakit ketika dia mengukir senyum tipis itu di wajahnya. Aku tahu dia senang, tetapi aku tahu betul bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Sampai kapan dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu terus? Sampai kapan dia bisa menikmati kebersamaan dengan burung kecil itu? Dia cemas, aku pun sebenarnya lebih cemas. Tuhan bisa mengambil nyawa Gilbert kapan pun Dia mau.

"Ah, aku tahu, Ludwig. Bawa istana kecil itu kemari."

"Apa?"

"Bawalah kemari. Aku akan menjadikan istana itu tempat tinggal untuk sobat kecil kita satu ini."

Yang bisa kulakukan adalah menuruti apa yang dia inginkan…

Tak satu pun permintaannya aku tolak. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membahagiakannya, menjelang kematiannya. Aku tahu dia sudah akan mati, aku tahu…dan aku sangat tahu…

Ya, aku tahu…

Apakah ada orang yang merindukannya selain aku? Apakah ada orang lain yang mencarinya selain aku? Banyak orang yang mencintainya, dicintainya, membencinya, dan dibencinya. Di mana posisiku di hatinya? Sebagai orang yang dicintai? Atau malah dibencinya? Demi Tuhan, aku sangat tidak siap menerima kenyataan ini. Tubuh ringkih kakakku sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Bisa dibilang, nyawanya itu hanya ada di kepalanya saja. Hanya satu kali hisap, Tuhan akan memutuskan hidupnya.

Mematikannya…

Mengajaknya pergi dari dunia…

"Ini rumah barumu, sobat kecil. Bersenang-senanglah."

Istana itu mungkin juga akan merindukannya...

_When I leave this world, I'll leave no regret_

_Leave something to remember so they won't forget_

**The Mansion, evening – 2 days later**

Burung kecil itu menemani Gilbert selama berada di kamarnya. Kicauannya menghibur Gilbert, laki-laki berambut perak itu seakan tidak akan kehilangan senyumannya sampai akhirnya nanti dia menutup mata.

Menutup mata…

"Apa kedatanganku mengganggumu, Mr. Weilschmidt?"

"Tidak, Herr Arthur."

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat…"

Petang hari, aku menerima kedatangan tamu dari jauh. Arthur Kirkland masih sempat mengunjungi rumah ini di tengah kesibukkannya menjadi diplomat negaranya. Dia ingin menjenguk kakakku sebenarnya.

"Kau harus tegar, Mr. Weilschmidt. Tetap damping kakakmu apa pun yang terjadi."

"…"

"Kau punya ide bagus juga meletakkan istana itu di dekatnya, lengkap dengan penghuninya."

"Itu keinginannya, Herr Arthur."

"Jadi dia memilih sendiri bahan untuk hiburannya. Burung kecil itu mungkin mendengar semua isi hatinya, rintihan jiwanya."

"…"

"Aku akan pulang ke Inggris besok. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku jika kau butuh. Selama aku masih ada di sini."

"Terima kasih, Herr Arthur."

Setelah mengantar Arthur keluar dari rumah, aku kembali ke kamar kakakku dan mendapatinya sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Dia memandangi istana kecil itu dengan mata sayunya, burung kecil itu berdiri di salah satu puncak menaranya.

"Ludwig, ambilkan aku kertas, perekat, tusuk gigi, dan pensil warna."

"Eh?"

"Ambilkan sekarang."

"I-iya…"

Aku tidak mengerti permintaan kakakku kali ini. Dia ingin membuat sesuatu, ah, mungkin dia mau membuat bendera untuk istana kecil itu. Dengan semangat aku menyiapkan semua yang dia butuhkan tadi.

"Tinggalkan aku sebentar, Ludwig."

"Apa?"

"Tinggalkan aku. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan yang menarik untukmu."

"Begitu?"

"Aku ingin menuntaskan tugasku, maka itu tinggalkan aku sebentar."

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau kau sudah selesai, Kak?"

"Kau akan tahu tandanya. Mengerti?"

Perasaanku bercampur aduk ketika dia menyuruhku meninggalkannya sebentar. Dia tidak mengizinkanku masuk sampai ada tanda darinya. Aku harap tebakkanku benar. Dia ingin membuat bendera di atas puncak menara itu. Penantianku akan berakhir malam ini. Istana itu akan selesai dengan sempurna. Aku akan memajangnya di taman, di antara kebun mawar. Aku akan membuatkan tempat yang istimewa agar bisa terlindung dari panas, hujan dan udara dingin saat musim salju. Apalagi istana itu sudah punya penghuni kecil, maka istana itu tidak akan kosong.

Aku sangat tidak sabar…

Cheep…cheep…cheep…!

Kicauan burung itu terdengar sampai ke telingaku. Dia terdengar bersemangat. Mungkin dia senang melihat Gilbert sudah bisa melakukan sesuatu. Seandainya saja Gilbert mengizinkanku menemaninya membuat bendera di kamarnya, aku pasti akan sangat bersemangat seperti burung kecil itu.

Cheep…cheep…cheep…!

Burung itu tidak berhenti berkicau. Ini sudah hampir 30 menit, tetapi tidak ada tanda dari kakakku kalau dia sudah selesai mengerjakannya. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan harus menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya seperti ini. Aku menggenggam erat kalung salib hitamku dan memanjat doa.

Tuhan, berikan dia kekuatan…

Berikan dia kekuatan…

Berikan dia kekuatan…

Berikan dia kekuatan…

Cheep…cheep…cheep…!

Aku semakin cemas, tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakkan lagi dari dalam. Aku terpaksa masuk ke kamarnya dan…

"Gilbert!"

Burung kecil itu beterbangan di dekat Gilbert dan terus berkicau. Ternyata dia berkicau ingin memanggilku, memberitahuku kalau sesuatu telah terjadi pada Gilbert. Aku mendapati kakakku tergeletak di lantai, satu tangannya memegang pensil warna.

"Demi Tuhan, Gilbert!"

Aku mengguncang tubuhnya, mencoba membangunkannya. Tidak ada sahutan darinya, tidak ada reaksi darinya, tidak ada respon darinya. Aku berseru memanggil namanya, dekat di telinganya.

"Gilbert! Jawab aku, Kak! Kakak!"

Tubuhnya dingin, wajahnya pucat. Aku tidak akan bisa menolongnya jika tetap berdiam diri di rumah. Aku membopongnya dengan kekuatanku yang tersisa. Aku berhamburan keluar rumah dan berteriak meminta tolong. Hari sudah semakin gelap, tidak kutemukan ada orang di sekitarku.

Siapa pun…

Tolong kami…

Tolong aku…

Tolong kakakku…

Aku hampir putus asa, tidak ada orang yang mau mendengar teriakkanku. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi membopong tubuh kakakku sampai aku jatuh berlutut di tanah. Aku mendekap tubuh kakakku yang sudah semakin dingin. Aku terus memanggil namanya, aku sangat berharap ada keajaiban datang kepadanya.

"Gilbert! Bangunlah, Kak. Aku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian! Aku tidak mau hidup sendirian! Huuaaaaaaa…!"

Perasaan takut itu mulai berkecamuk dalam diriku. Mengapa ditinggal itu rasanya demikian menyakitkan? Demikian menakutkan? Demikian menyedihkan? Kalau dia tidak ada, dengan siapa aku akan hidup? Sudah berkali-kali kami terpisah, lalu mengapa sekarang harus terpisah untuk selamanya? Mengapa Tuhan tidak mengizinkan kami hidup bersama selamanya? Mengapa harus dia yang pergi?

"Gilbert! Huuaaaaa!"

"Mr. Weillschmidt!"

Di tengah kepanikkan itu, akhirnya ada seseorang yang menanggapi suaraku. Aku terkejut melihat Arthur melompat keluar dari mobilnya. Tidak peduli bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini, yang penting akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan orang yang mau menolongku.

Menolong kakakku…

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang, Mr. Weillschmidt."

"Gilbert…Gilbert…"

"Kau harus kuat, kau harus tabah. Apa pun yang terjadi, kau harus bisa menerima segalanya. Kita pergi sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau sendirian…"

"Demi Tuhan, Mr. Weillschmidt, jangan seperti ini keadaanmu! Ayolah, kuatkanlah dirimu. Terima kenyataannya, kakakmu juga pasti tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

"Tidak…tidak bisa…"

"Dia tidak akan mati dengan tenang jika harus melihatmu menangis terus seperti ini. Ikut aku ke rumah sakit sekarang."

_I wanna say I lived each day_

_Until I die…_

~to be continue~

Chapter 19 coming up next!


	19. Chapter 19

~Chapter 19~

**The Mansion, next day – 7.00 am**

_Normal's POV_

"Herr Weillschmidt, para tamu sudah menunggu Anda. Apakah Anda sudah siap?"

"Terima kasih, Carl. Aku akan menyusul kalian secepatnya."

Ludwig Weillschdmit masih mematut diri di depan cermin, memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna. Sebelum dia keluar dari kamar, dia membawa jubah pastur milik kakaknya yang sudah dia cuci bersih dan siap dipakai.

Keluar dari kamar, semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. Beberapa orang yang dekat dengannya, menyalami dan memeluknya. Dia melangkah dengan tenang menuju tempat peletakkan jenazah. Di sana sudah ada tiga orang pendeta dan dua orang anggota militer Jerman yang dikenal olehnya. Kedua tentara itu memberi hormat ketika dia masuk. Salah satu pendeta kemudian menyapanya.

"Sudah saatnya, Herr Weillschmidt."

"Aku ingin kalian mengganti pakaiannya dengan jubah ini."

"Apa?"

"Ganti sekarang, kita tidak punya banyak waktu."

"Herr Weillschmidt, saya rasa-"

"Sepertinya permintaanku tidak sulit, Padre Neumann. Gilbert tidak seharusnya menghadap Tuhan dengan pakaian jas dan dasi seperti ini. Jubah pastur ini lebih baik."

Pendeta itu meneliti jubah yang diberikan oleh Ludwig. Sekali melihat, dia langsung tahu lambang salib hitam besar yang ada di jubah itu. Dia berbisik dengan dua orang rekannya, lalu kembali menghadap Ludwig.

"Baiklah, beri kami waktu kurang lebih 15 menit untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Jangan ada tamu yang masuk sementara kami menggantinya, Herr Weillschmidt."

Rumah besar itu menjadi sangat ramai dari pagi hari. Ludwig bahkan tidak sempat mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima tamu sebanyak ini. Wajah-wajah yang menghadiri acara sakral ini hampir semua dikenalnya. Mereka datang bukan untuk berpesta, mereka datang bukan untuk bersenang-senang.

Mereka datang untuk menyampaikan ungkapan duka cita…

Ludwig menyapa setiap orang yang datang. Satu persatu menyalaminya, menguatkannya, tetapi tidak ada senyuman yang terukir di wajah tegas laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Bahkan ketika dia bertemu dengan rekan-rekan sesama Axis, sulit rasanya mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Aku sedih sekali begitu menerima kabar duka ini, Ludwig. Aku hampir tidak percaya…"

"Semua orang juga akan bilang begitu, Veneziano."

"Dia itu orang baik, orang yang sangat menyenangkan…"

"Walau aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, Ludwig-san, aku percaya dia orang yang sangat baik."

"Terima kasih, Honda. Dia…akan sangat senang sekali mendengarmu mengatakan itu."

Ludwig kemudian menemui sahabat lama kakaknya, Antonio Fernandez dari Spanyol. Begitu keduanya bertemu, laki-laki bermata hijau itu langsung memeluk Ludwig dengan erat.

"Kami baru beberapa hari yang lalu bertemu, dan sekarang sudah lain keadaannya. Ini benar-benar mengejutkanku, Ludwig."

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Antonio. Mana Lovino?"

"Anak itu sebenarnya sangat sedih. Tetapi dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kesedihannya di hadapan semua orang. Bahkan dia tidak mau bicara dengan adiknya."

"Begitu…"

"Kakakmu itu orang hebat, sangat hebat sampai semua musuh segan padanya. Dia seorang pekerja keras. Maafkanlah dia yang sudah sering meninggalkanmu untuk berperang, Ludwig."

"Tanpa bilang begitu, aku sudah memaafkannya sejak dulu. Itu memang tugasnya menjadi seorang ksatria. Terima kasih telah menjadi teman baik untuk kakakku, Antonio."

Di tengah tamu undangan yang datang, Ludwig bertemu dengan Arthur dan Alfred F. Jones dari Amerika. Kejadian malam itu masih terbekas di benaknya. Setelah kakaknya tidak menunjukkan pergerakkan apa pun, dia berlari keluar membopongnya dan bertemu Arthur secara tidak sengaja. Arthur langsung membawa keduanya ke rumah sakit. Di sanalah kabar menyedihkan itu di dapatnya.

Dia seperti mendapat mimpi buruk berkepanjangan setelah mendapat keputusan dokter mengenai hidup kakaknya. Penyakit selaput otak itu sudah tidak bisa ditangani lagi. Dan malam itu adalah malam terakhir untuk kakakknya…

"Bagaimana persiapan semuanya, Mr. Weillschmidt?"

"Mereka sedang mengganti pakaian kakakku dengan jubah pastur miliknya, Herr Arthur."

"Oh, aku pikir itu sudah pakaian yang cocok untuk pemakaman."

"Aku…tidak ingin dia dilupakan, Herr Alfred."

"Alfred, ada banyak hal yang kau tidak mengerti tentang mereka. Aku sarankan sebaiknya kau tidak mengacaukan suasana hati Mr. Weillschmidt hari ini."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbicara lagi kalau begitu, Arthur."

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Mr. Weillschmidt?"

"Untuk sekarang tidak ada, Herr Arthur. Terima kasih atas segala bantuannya."

"Aku antar kau ke ruang peletakkan jenazah. Sepertinya mereka akan segera memulai kebaktiannya."

Tiga pendeta di ruang peletakkan jenazah telah selesai mengganti pakaian Gilbert dengan jubah pastur Teutonic Knights. Ludwig berdiri di dekat peti jenazah, dan memperhatikan tampilan kakaknya yang begitu memukau matanya. Kedua mata kakaknya terpejam, kedua tangannya diletakkan di dada. Dia terlihat begitu tenang dalam tidurnya yang abadi. Bunga mawar di sekelilingnya seakan memberikan kesegaran untuknya.

"Gilbert…"

Ludwig melepas kalung salib hitam di lehernya, kemudian dipakaikan ke leher kakaknya. Tindakkannya ini hampir dicegah oleh salah seorang pendeta. Tetapi Arthur juga melarang pendeta itu mengganggu Ludwig.

"Kalung ini akan melengkapinya…"

Prosesi kematian pun di mulai…

Semua orang dipersilakan untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada Gilber Beilschmidt. Satu persatu dari mereka memanjatkan doa, meletakkan rangkaian bunga di sekitar peti jenazah. Tangisan pun sedikit terdengar di keheningan acara itu. Beberapa orang tentara yang pernah berjuang dengan Gilbert memberi hormat layaknya kepada seorang pemimpin pasukan. Bendera Prussia pun terbentang di penutup petinya.

"Kita akan berangkat sekarang."

Setelah seorang pendeta melakukan pemberkatan, peti jenazah pun ditutup. Ludwig diizinkan untuk melihat wajah kakaknya terakhir kali. Air matanya tidak bisa lagi di bendung. Dia bisa menahan kesedihan di depan semua orang. Tetapi kali ini, di depan jenazah kakaknya, dia tidak bisa lagi berbohong.

"Gilbert…uuurgh…"

"Semoga Tuhan memberikan ketabahan kepada Anda, Herr Weillschmidt."

Peti jenazah pun ditutup…

**City cemetery, 10.00 am**

Selesai pemberkatan, jenazah mulai dibawa ke pemakaman. Tidak ada atribut Jerman pada mobil jenazah. Semuanya diganti dengan bendera Prussia. Ludwig tidak ingin semua orang melupakan masa lalu Prussia. Bahkan kematian salah satu ksatrianya pun tidak boleh dilupakan. Rombongan jenazah menarik perhatian semua orang yang melihatnya. Melewati tengah kota, sampai akhirnya tiba di pemakaman pinggiran kota. Ludwig telah memilih tempat yang tenang untuk kakaknya beristirahat selamanya.

Suasana khidmat melingkupi areal pemakaman. Peti jenazah siap diturunkan. Seorang pendeta melakukan pemberkatan sekali lagi. Ludwig berdiri di dekat liang lahat sambil memegang foto kakaknya. Kedua matanya tidak bisa lepas dari peti jenazah yang akan diturunkan itu.

"Gilbert…"

Ketika dia memejamkan mata untuk berdoa dengan khusyuk, mendadak otaknya kembali berputar dan masa lalu itu tergambar dengan jelas. Betapa dia tidak bisa melupakan segala kebaikkan kakaknya, segala kelembutannya, kasih sayang dan ketegasannya. Semua kata-kata Gilbert seperti terulang kembali di pikirannya. Dan sekarang sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi untuknya. Dia sepenuhnya sendirian hidup di negeri yang baru saja bersatu ini.

"Semoga Tuhan memberinya tempat beristirahat yang layak…"

Peti jenazah pun diturunkan perlahan-lahan…

Ludwig tidak kuasa melihat pemandangan ini. Dia terguncang, dan langsung ditarik mundur oleh Antonio. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu menenangkannya, membisikkan kata-kata untuk menguatkan hatinya.

"Berdoalah yang terbaik untuknya, buatlah dia bahagia…"

"Kakak…Kakak…uuurgh…"

"Kuatkan dirimu, Ludwig. Belajarlah untuk selalu bisa kuat di hadapan siapa pun."

Hati Ludwig sudah lelah menanggung segala kesedihan ini. Banyak hal yang disesalinya, banyak hal yang ingin diulang olehnya supaya kakaknya itu bisa mendapatkan kematian yang lebih baik. Isak tangis mulai terdengar lagi ketika peti jenazah sudah mulai dikubur. Seorang pendeta terus melantunkan doa, diiringi tangisan para tamu yang ada di sini.

"Semoga Tuhan memberkati kita…"

Siang itu, upacara pemakaman telah selesai. Semua tamu yang hadir menyalami Ludwig dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya. Mereka pun satu per satu meninggalkan areal pemakaman. Ludwig masih berada di sana, berlutut memegang nisan sementara kakaknya. Hanya dua batang kayu besar dibentuk salib serta diukir nama kakaknya dengan lengkap.

"Aku harap kau menemukan ketenangan di sana, Kak."

"Mr. Weillschmidt. Saatnya kita kembali."

"Kau duluan saja, Herr Arthur. Aku masih ingin berada di sini dengan kakakku."

"Jangan membebani kakakmu lebih dari ini, Mr. Weillschmidt. Biarkan dia beristirahat dengan tenang. Berikan dia ruang untuk berbicara dengan Tuhan dan para malaikat."

"Hanya sebentar saja…"

"Mr. Weillschmidt…"

"Herr Arthur, aku teringat sesuatu sebelum kakakku pingsan waktu itu."

"…"

"Dia bertanya padaku di luar kesadarannya. Apa yang terlewat? Apa yang terlupakan? Adakah hal yang belum diajarkannya padaku? Seperti itu…berulang-ulang…"

"Kau mau bilang kakakmu masih menggantung satu pertanyaan sebelum kematiannya? Dan pertanyaan itu belum terjawab sampai sekarang?"

"Entahlah, karena aku merasa cukup dengan semua yang dia ajarkan sampai aku sudah dewasa seperti ini."

"Kakakmu…sangat sayang padamu."

"…"

"Maka itu dia selalu merasa ada yang kurang. Padahal sebenarnya dia sudah mengajarkan cukup banyak untukmu."

"Lalu kenapa…"

"Jika kau terjebak dalam pertanyaan ini terus, kau tidak akan menemukan ketenangan. Begitu pula dengan kakakmu. Lupakanlah sejenak, kau lelah kurasa. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan beristirahat."

"…Ja."

"Segelas bir mungkin bisa menghiburmu…"

**The Mansion – Night**

Sampai petang tadi, Ludwig masih disibukkan dengan menyambut kedatangan tamu yang ingin melayat ke rumahnya. Berbagai macam ucapan duka cita disampaikan padanya. Ludwig harus tampil tegar di hadapan siapa saja. Meski dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat lelah.

Malam harinya, dia bisa bernafas lega karena semua tamu sudah pulang. Beberapa orang membantunya membereskan rumah. Dia bisa beristirahat tenang, tidak perlu memikirkan keadaan rumah yang berantakan setelah menerima banyak tamu.

Sepi sekali di rumahnya setalah semua orang pergi. Biasanya, malam-malam begini dia akan banyak berbicara dengan kakaknya. Ditemani segelas bir, mereka akan berbicara banyak hal. Sampai larut malam, bahkan sampai matahari terbit kembali. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan berbicara dengan kakaknya. Dia ikhlas tidak tidur hanya demi mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya. Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi berbicara dengan kakaknya. Dia tidak akan berbicara kepada siapa pun sampai larut malam, sampai matahari terbit kembali.

"Bersulang…"

Ludwig mengangkat gelas birnya di depan bingkai foto kakaknya yang diletakkan di meja ruang tengah. Ini sudah gelas yang ketiga, dan dia masih ingin minum. Dia tidak bisa tidur meski tubuhnya lelah. Dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata meski sudah sangat mengantuk.

"Aku harap kau menemukan ketenangan, Kak."

Dia berbicara pada foto itu, dan tidak ada suara lain yang membalasnya kecuali hembusan angin yang menggerakkan dahan pohon di rumahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak punya teman bicara lagi setiap malam. Kau sudah tidak ada di sini, Kak. Kau sudah tenang berada di alam lain di mana aku tidak bisa lagi meraihmu."

Dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri…

"Yah, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku lagi. Adikmu ini sudah besar, sudah bisa melakukan apa pun sendiri. Aku baik-baik saja, Kak. Yah, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Tidak ada jawaban untuknya…

"Bir ini enak sekali. Aku tidak tahu apakah Tuhan mau memberikanmu segelas bir yang enak seperti ini di sana. Kau selalu bercerita banyak hal denganku setiap malam seperti ini, ditemani segelas bir kesukaanmu."

Tidak ada jawaban untuknya…

"Aku berbicara denganmu, Kak. Kau dengar aku? Oh, aku yakin kau mendengarku. Atau, kau tidak mendengarku? Kau sedang sibuk berbicara dengan Tuhan?"

Tidak ada jawaban untuknya…

"Yah, mungkin kau sedang sibuk jadi kau tidak akan mendengarku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, Kak. Terlebih ketika kau sering meninggalkanku, pergi berperang."

Dia hanya berbicara untuk dirinya sendiri…

"Untungnya dulu masih ada Madam Bertha, ada seseorang yang bisa kuajak bicara. Namun setelahnya, setelah kita terpisah oleh tembok itu, aku menghabiskan waktuku sendirian. Seorang diri di rumah ini."

Dia hanya sendirian…

"Orang mungkin menilai aku adalah orang yang kaku. Tidak punya perasaan, tidak punya emosi, tidak punya ekspresi. Tapi mereka salah, mereka tidak tahu yang benarnya. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana meluapkan semua itu menjadi satu. Sehingga aku lebih sering diam dan tampil dingin di depan siapa pun."

Dia hanya sendirian…

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyelami perasaan ini, tidak ada…Ah, kaulah seorang yang bisa, Kak. Kau habiskan waktumu di medan perang, tetapi kau bisa membaca isi hatiku. Kau selalu tersenyum di saat susah, di saat tekanan itu memberatkanmu. Aku tahu betapa sulitnya membawa tanggung jawab di pundakmu. Aku tahu…dan aku sangat tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau akan meninggalkanku…"

Dia sepenuhnya sendirian…

"Kau sudah berbeda dunia denganku. Apakah kau masih bisa merasa sedih, Kak? Apakah jiwa di tangan Tuhan itu masih bisa merasakan kesedihan? Bisakah kau menangis, seperti saat kita bertemu di tembok itu?"

Dia tidak mendengar siapa pun berbicara…

"Aku ingin sekali mengulang saat itu, Kak. Betapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya sampai sekarang. Betapa menyenangkan bisa merasakan hangat tubuhmu dalam pelukanku. Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa bahagianya aku akhirnya bisa bergabung denganmu lagi. Aku sangat bahagia…sangat bahagia…sangat bahagia…"

Dia mulai mengacau…

"Saking bahagianya, aku sampai tidak tahu bagaimana membagi kebahagiaan itu denganmu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangis di depanmu. Yang kubagi malah air mata sialan ini. Selalu mengalir di saat aku sedang bersama denganmu. Hahaha…bukankah itu bodoh? Adikmu ini tidak bisa berhenti menangis, dan kau tidak tahu aku selalu menangis sendirian sebelum kita tidur karena aku terlalu bahagia."

Dia mengacau dalam kegalauannya…

"Dan akhirnya sekarang aku tidak tahu bagaimana membedakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Semua terasa sama untukku. Aku selalu menangis, air mata ini tidak bisa berhenti mengalir ketika dua rasa itu menguasaiku."

Dia mengisak berat…

"Uuurgh…kau tidak ada lagi untukku, Kak. Kau tidak ada lagi…tidak ada lagi…tidak akan pernah ada lagi…"

Air matanya tidak bisa dibendung…

"Ternyata ditinggal itu begini menyedihkan. Ditinggal itu…begini menyakitkan. Uuurgh…aku sedih, Kak. Tahukah bahwa adikmu sekarang sangat sedih? Tahukah bahwa malam ini aku mengacau karena pengaruh alkohol? Apakah kau masih bisa melihatku, Kak? Lihatlah aku yang sekarang sudah sendirian! Lihatlah! Lihat aku, Kak! LIHAT!"

PRANG!

Di luar kesadarannya, Ludwig mulai hilang kendali dan melempar gelas besarnya ke arah bingkai foto di depannya. Gelas itu pecah dengan bingkai fotonya. Ludwig mencengkeram kepalanya, berusaha sekuat tenaga menguasai emosinya. Tetapi sekarang dia yang dikuasai emosinya. Dia tidak bisa menahannya, semuanya terasa memberatkannya, membebaninya, melukainya, menyakitinya, menghancurkannya…

"Aku sedih…sedih…sedih…sedih…demi Tuhan, aku sedih sekali, Kak! Uuurgh…sedih sekali rasanya ditinggal olehmu, Kak. Ketika kau pergi berperang, kau selalu menjanjikan akan kembali pulang. Dan kau selalu menepati janjimu untuk pulang. Ketika kau pulang, aku akan berlari menghampirimu. Kemudian melompat dalam pelukanmu. Kau tidak pernah tahu betapa bahagianya bisa bertemu denganmu."

Dia lelah…

"Aku menyaksikan segala kerja kerasmu membangun negeri ini. Kau bisa lihat, Kak, negeri ini sudah besar. Meski orang-orang itu tidak mengakui lagi keberadaanmu, kau tetap ada untukku. Kau membesarkan aku, seperti orangtua membesarkan anaknya. Penuh cinta dan kasih sayang, sama dengan kau membangun negeri ini dengan segenap hatimu."

Dia sangat lelah…

"Dan istana itu, kau juga yang mengawalinya. Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu telah membuatkan istana itu, sebagai hiburanku selama kau pergi. Kau sudah lihat khan? Betapa indahnya istana itu, dan sekarang sudah ada penghuninya di dalamnya. Bendera itu, ah sudahlah, aku akan melupakannya. Aku akan memasang benderanya sendiri. Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menuruti kata-katamu. Istana itu milikku, maka aku yang akan menyelesaikannya."

Dia ingin bisa tegar…

"Burung kecil itu, istana itu, semuanya akan merasa kehilangan dirimu, Kak…Aku tidak akan merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang itu lagi sekarang. Kau…kau sudah jauh di sana…uuurgh…dan aku di sini sendirian. Sendirian, Kak. Aku sendirian dan betapa menyakitkan hidup sendirian sekarang! Uurgh…"

Dia lelah sendirian…

"Kakak…aku sangat mencintaimu. Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum meninggalkanku?"

Ludwig lelah menanggung kesedihan ini sendirian. Dia yang ingin sendirian, tetapi dia akhirnya terbebani dengan perasaan ini. Kata-kata terakhirnya tadi, tidak pernah bisa disampaikan kepada kakaknya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana bilangnya, dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Dia bukan orang yang banyak bicara, maka itu tidak banyak orang yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Mungkin kakaknya pun tidak tahu bagaimana adiknya mempunyai rasa, apa yang dirasakan saat dia menangis, di saat air matanya keluar dari mata birunya yang indah…

"Gilbert…aku…sangat mencintaimu…"

~to be continue~

Chapter 20 (end chapter) coming up next!


	20. Chapter 20

~Chapter 20~

**October 3****rd**** 1995**

_Ludwig's POV_

Hari ini adalah hari Bersatunya Jerman…

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, negeri ini terpisah oleh sebuah tembok panjang yang membelah kota Berlin. 40 tahun kemudian, tembok itu diruntuhkan dan negeri ini pun kembali bersatu. Tidak ada lagi paham barat dan timur berkecamuk di negeri ini. Pemerintah dengan tegas membersihkan negeri ini dari tangan-tangan jahat Komunisme, dan memilah kebudayaan barat yang positif agar bisa diterima oleh rakyatnya.

Seiring dengan bersatunya negeri ini, rakyat kembali mendapatkan apa yang dulu pernah dirampas oleh pihak timur. Seperti aku kembali bertemu dengan kakakku setelah sekian lama dia terpenjara di balik tembok besar itu. Kamilah yang pertama kali menjebol tembok itu, sebagai bentuk protes atas kekejaman pemerintah Rusia yang menguasai Jerman bagian timur dan semena-mena mendirikan tembok pemisah.

Namun Tuhan sepertinya berkehendak lain…

3 tahun setelah kami bersatu, kakakku terserang penyakit sampai menyebabkan kematiannya. Kakakku meninggal dalam kelumpuhan. Tuhan mengambil sedikit demi sedikit kemampuan geraknya. Betapa sedih aku melihat kakakku menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di atas kursi roda. Aku masih ingat betul saat-saat terakhir mengantarnya pergi ke gereja. Aku tidak mendapat firasat apa pun mengenai kematiannya. Mungkin sekarang aku tahu maksudnya, bahwa dia hendak mensucikan dirinya, menenangkan jiwanya dan mempersiapkan segalanya bertemu dengan Tuhan. Dari luar pintu gereja, aku melihat dia mengepal kedua tangannya dan memanjat doa. Air mata itu menetes dari kedua mata merahnya.

Dia sudah sangat siap…

Tetapi kemudian di satu sisi, aku menganggap kakakku sedih mengetahui hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Banyak hal yang ingin dikerjakannya di dunia sebelum dia pergi. Termasuk membuat bendera di atas istana kecil itu…

Aku tidak tahu dia berhasil membuatnya atau tidak. Tetapi aku seperti kehilangan harapan setelah dia meninggal. Mungkin, aku tidak perlu dia membuatkan bendera itu. Dia sudah tidak ada, berarti aku yang harus meneruskannya.

"_Istana itu milikmu, Ludwig. Kau yang akan menyelesaikannya…"_

Yah, mungkin aku yang harus menyelesaikannya. Di hari berbahagia ini, aku akan menghibur diriku dengan membuat bendera kecil untuk istana itu. Kakakku, sampai detik terakhir kematiannya, dia tidak juga memasangnya. Bukan karena lupa, dan aku tidak tahu apa alasannya sampai sekarang.

"_Tentu saja bendera Jerman yang harus berkibar di atas menara ini…"_

Pagi itu, setelah selesai sarapan, aku pergi ke taman dan menemukan istana kecil itu berdiri dengan anggunnya di antara kebun mawar. Aku pernah meletakkannya di sini, kemudian sempat kubawa masuk dan sekarang kukeluarkan lagi. Kau tidak akan percaya bahwa burung kecil itu sekarang menjadi penghuni tetap istana ini. Dia akan berkicau setiap pagi, kemudian akan terbang keliling taman di siang hari, dan kembali ke istana ini pada sore hari.

"Hai, sobat kecil. Aku bawakan remah roti kesukaanmu."

Burung berwarna kuning itu sepertinya tidak akan bisa besar. Atau mungkin memang ukuran tubuhnya tetap seperti itu sampai dia tua nanti. Dia terlihat lincah ketika aku menebarkan remah roti di halaman istana. Kicauan riangnya membuatku terhibur.

"Makanlah yang banyak. Ah, tapi kau tidak akan besar walau sudah banyak makan juga."

Sudah berapa kali aku mewarnai ulang badan istana ini? Sudah tua termakan waktu, kadang kalau terkena udara luar catnya cepat mengelupas. Dan sekarang aku akan menambahkan bendera kecil di atas menaranya.

"Hm?"

Ketika aku sedang membersihkan beberapa lubang jendela, aku menemukan sesuatu di dalamnya. Tiga buah tusuk gigi dengan ornament bendera Jerman di atasnya, dan selembar kertas yang digulung rapi di dekat bendera itu.

"Tidak mungkin…"

Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari ini? Sejak kapan bendera-bendera ini ada di salah satu jendela istana kecil ini? Lalu gulungan kertas itu juga, aku tidak pernah tahu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini, sobat?"

Cheep…cheep….!

Aku duduk di halaman rumput dan memperhatikan 3 bendera kecil di telapak tanganku. Semuanya terbuat dengan sempurna. Rekatannya juga, begitu pula dengan warna hitam, merah, dan kuningnya. Bendera-bendera ini siap dikibarkan di atas istana ini.

"Kakak…"

Kemudian aku membuka gulungan kertas itu. Di dalamnya terdapat tulisan tangan yang sedikit berantakan menggunakan pensil. Apakah ini tulisan tangan kakakku? Apakah dia menulisnya saat sebelum dia mati? Tetapi aku tidak percaya ini! Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu?

Bagaimana mungkin…?

_Ludwig Weillschmidt,_

_Semoga aku masih punya kekuatan untuk menyelesaikan surat ini untukmu. Tanganku sudah mati rasa. Aku tidak bisa lagi menggenggam kuat pensil ini dengan tanganku. _

_Ngomong-ngomong, maaf soal benderanya. Sepertinya kurang besar, tapi cukup bagus untuk ditancapkan di atas menara itu. Semoga ini bisa melegakan hatimu. Maaf aku sudah menunda begitu lama, kau pasti sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Aku tahu, kau ingin marah padaku karena sudah tidak menepati janji. Maafkan aku, Ludwig…_

_Tidak banyak yang ingin kukatakan. Aku seperti tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menulis. Waktuku tidak banyak, Ludwig. Maka itu, baca baik-baik surat ini…_

_Meski aku tidak ada lagi untukmu, tetaplah menjadi anak baik. Berperilaku baik terhadap siapa saja. Lupakan semua kesedihanmu, Ludwig. Tidak perlu kau ingat segala hal di masa lalu. _

_Mungkin aku melupakan satu hal untuk diajarkan padamu. Yaitu bagaimana cara melupakan dan memaafkan. Itu adalah dua hal yang paling sulit dilakukan oleh manusia. Kita hidup di masa perang, di masa konflik, saling menyalahkan, adu mulut, dan masin banyak lagi. Tetapi aku ingin kau melupakan dan memaafkan masa lalu itu demi kita, Ludwig. Mungkin kau bisa memaafkan, namun sulit melupakan. Atau mungkin sebaliknya. Apa pun itu, aku ingin kau belajar bagaimana melupakan dan memaafkan masa lalu yang kelam. Kau hidup di masa kini dan siap menyambut masa depan. Yakinlah, Tuhan akan membantumu melupakan dan memaafkan apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Mungkin aku pernah mengasarimu, memarahimu, menyakitimu. Maka itu, maafkan kakakmu…_

_Tumbuhlah besar bersama negeri ini, Ludwig. Jaga baik-baik apa yang kutinggalkan untukmu. Sebisa mungkin untuk tetap tinggal di rumah ini. Dan satu lagi, jangan menangis lagi. Kau sudah besar, sudah menjadi pria dewasa. Jadilah orang yang tegar, adikku. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Bahkan menangis belum tentu bisa melegakan hati orang. _

_Dan kau harus tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Ingat baik-baik, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah lupakan aku, Ludwig. Jika aku mati nanti, maka jangan pernah menghapusku dari ingatanmu. _

_Salam sayang,_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

Tanganku gemetar memegang surat ini. Aku bahkan tidak mengedipkan mataku ketika membacanya. Dadaku terasa sakit, aku seperti menahan nafas saat membaca kalimat dalam surat ini.

"Melupakan…memaafkan…"

Mengapa aku tidak ada di sana saat dia menghadapi waktu paling krisisnya? Mengapa aku tidak menguatkannya? Mengapa aku tidak menemaninya mengucap kalimat suci ketika dia akan berpulang? Mengapa…?

Mengapa dia menyuruhku melupakan?

Mengapa dia menyuruhku memaafkan?

Apa yang dilupakan?

Apa yang dimaafkan?

"Kakak…oh….tidak…uurgh…"

Sambil mencengkeram surat itu, aku berlari ke rumah dan mengambil kunci mobil. Aku mengendarai mobilku dan meninggalkan rumah menuju pemakaman. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mendorongku melakukan ini. Tiba-tiba saja aku berhamburan keluar dari rumah dan ingin bertemu kakakku di makamnya. Mendadak cuaca hari itu berubah menjadi mendung berat. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

Tiba di pemakaman, aku berlari menuju batu nisan kakakku. Pemakaman hari ini cukup ramai, mungkin ada orang-orang yang ingin mengenang kerabat mereka yang meninggal saat berada di Jerman Timur. Hujan mulai turun membasahai areal pemakaman. Tidak sedikit orang mulai meninggalkan tempat ini karena hujan.

"Gilbert!"

Aku jatuh berlutut di depan nisan kakakku. Emosi ini sudah tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Di tambah lagi hujan semakin membasahi diriku. Mendadak banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan pada kakakku. Tidak peduli dia sudah tidak tampak lagi di hadapanku, aku yakin dia bisa mendengarku. Entah dari mana, entah dari surga atau tempat lain di mana pun itu…

"Mengapa…aku tidak mengetahui surat itu sejak lama? Mengapa baru sekarang aku membaca pesan terakhirmu? Kau tahu apa yang ditanyakan semua orang padaku? Mereka bertanya mengenai pesan terakhirmu padaku. Aku bilang tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu! Ya, aku memang tidak tahu karena kau tidak berkata apa-apa padaku!"

Aku meninju tanah makam kakakku karena tidak bisa lagi menahan kemarahan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku begitu marah, begitu emosional seperti ini.

"2 tahun yang lalu, kau meninggalkanku. Dan selama itu pula, aku tidak sadar bahwa kau meninggalkan surat di istana kecil itu. Mengapa aku bisa tidak tahu? Oh, yang harusnya minta maaf itu aku, Kak. Bukan kau, karena kau tidak melakukan salah apa pun!"

Ya, aku yang salah. Mungkin aku terlalu memikirkan diriku sendiri sampai tidak tahu apa yang sudah ditinggalkan kakakku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah membutakanku selama 2 tahun ini. Aku bahkan sudah sering membersihkan istana kecil itu, tetapi aku tidak pernah menemukan apa pun di sana. Macam surat atau tusuk gigi dengan bendera, aku bahkan tidak melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kak. Demi Tuhan, maafkan aku. Uuurgh…"

Aku mengisak di depan nisan kakakku. Aku mencengkeram kepalaku, berusaha menahan emosi yang semakin bergejolak. Aku yang salah, sampai aku tidak tahu ada pesan penting yang ditinggalkan kakakku. Udara dingin dan air hujan ini semakin membunuhku. Hujan turun dengan lebatnya.

"Gilbert…"

"_Ludwig…"_

Semoga saja pendengaranku salah, semoga saja ini bukan kenyataan. Atau, haruskah aku mengakui bahwa baru saja aku mendengar suara Gilbert? Di dekat sini? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berkali-kali. Aku mengatakan dalam hati, Gilbert sudah mati dan dia tidak mungkin terlihat lagi. Apalagi sampai mendengar suaranya…

"_Ludwig…"_

Tidak, tidak mungkin! Aku sudah berhalusinasi! Seingatku aku tidak menelan segelas bir pun hari ini. Apakah ada teori udara dingin bisa membuat orang berhalusinasi? Aku mungkin kelelahan, mungkin juga aku sudah mulai kacau. Sebaiknya aku pulang, aku bisa mati kedinginan jika tidak segera mengeringkan badanku.

"_Ludwig…"_

Ketika aku mencoba berdiri, aku dikejutkan dengan sosok Gilbert memakai jubah pastur miliknya, berdiri di depanku. Dikaburkan dengan titik air hujan yang turun begitu deras, aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum.

"Gil-"

"Tetap pada tempatmu, Ludwig. Dengarkan aku."

"Ini tidak mungkin-"

"Jangan pernah sekali pun menghukum dirimu jika sudah melakukan kesalahan. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu sampai lupa tentang surat itu, Ludwig. Sama sekali tidak ingin membencimu hanya karena kau terlambat mengetahuinya. Ingat pesanku dalam surat itu."

"Melupakan…dan memaafkan…"

"Karena aku juga akan melupakan dan memaafkanmu jika kau berbuat salah, Ludwig."

"Kakak…"

"Maafkan dirimu, dan lupakan semua kesalahanmu, Ludwig. Jangan hukum dirimu, aku tidak membencimu karena ini…"

"Uuurgh…"

"Jadilah anak baik, Ludwig. Aku sangat bangga padamu, aku sangat mencintaimu…"

Petir pun menggelegar di udara. Seketika itu juga, sosok Gilbert menghilang dari pandanganku. Tidak ada lagi dia di depan mataku…

**City Cemetery, One month later**

Aku jadi banyak diam setelah kejadian itu…

Suatu pagi yang cerah, dengan harapan tidak turun hujan seperti bulan kemarin, aku berangkat ke pemakaman. Dengan mobilku, di kursi belakang, aku meletakkan istana kecil lengkap dengan penghuninya, buket bunga Calla Lily dan sebotol bir.

Semua ini kupersembahkan untuk Gilbert…

Alasanku tidak menempatkan istana kecil itu di rumah adalah karena aku tidak ingin Gilbert kesepian. Burung kecil berwarna kuning ini akan menemaninya, dia pun tidak perlu khawatir akan kedinginan atau kepanasan karena istana ini akan melindunginya. Yang membuatku senang tentang istana ini adalah, bahwa bendera-bendera itu sudah terpasang di atas menaranya.

"Kita sudah sampai…"

Tidak sulit membawa dua barang bersar di kedua sisi tanganku. Aku membawa istana ini dengan satu tanganku, sangat hati-hati karena aku tidak mau merusaknya. Satu tanganku yang lain membawa buket besar Calla Lily. Aku tidak peduli tanggapan orang melihatku sangat kerepotan dengan barang yang aku bawa. Ya, biarkan saja…

"Oh…"

Begitu sampai di makam kakakku, aku terkejut melihat Roderich Edelstain sudah berada di sana. Dia berdiri sambil memegang buketnya. Dia juga terkejut melihatku datang.

"Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu di sini, Herr Ludwig."

"Apa kabarmu, Roderich?"

"Baik. Kau? Ah, menurutku kau tampak sehat, Herr Ludwig. Kebetulan aku sedang berada di Jerman, dan teringat saat aku menghadiri pemakaman kakakmu."

"…"

"Entah sudah berapa lama, tapi rasanya seperti baru kemarin kami berbincang-bincang. Banyak hal, tentangmu dan semuanya. Tentunya kami sempat membahas istana yang kau bawa itu juga."

"Aku berencana akan meletakkan istana ini di sini."

"Oh, kau tidak ingin dia kesepian rupanya."

"Burung ini sebenarnya yang kesepian. Dia berkicau di halaman rumah, tetapi lama kelamaan aku merasa kicauannya semakin sedih. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melepasnya di sini, bersama istananya."

Aku meletakkan istana itu di depan nisan Gilbert. Burung kecil itu kemudian memunculkan kepalanya dan melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Dia terlihat bingung, lalu setelah itu dia terbang mengelilingi areal pemakaman.

"Dia…seharusnya bisa terbang bebas di sini, Roderich. Kakakku yang memeliharanya, terhitung sejak dia sakit."

"Begitu rupanya…"

"Aku tadinya tidak setuju kalau dia pelihara makhluk kecil ini di rumah. Burung ini harus bisa terbang bebas. Maka itu sekarang aku meletakkannya di sini, di makamnya."

"Ada teori yang mengatakan seekor hewan bisa mendengarkan rintihan jiwa manusia saat sedang berada di dalam kubur. Meski aku tidak tahu kebenarannya, tetapi melihat perilakumu meletakkan burung itu di dekatnya, mungkin burung itu bisa mendengar Gilbert…"

"Mendengarnya…"

"Sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar oleh telinga manusia sehebat apa pun…"

"Kakakku pasti kesepian sekali di bawah sana. Mungkin menempatkan burung ini bisa menemaninya…"

Buket bunga Calla Lily itu kuletakkan di samping nisannya, dekat dengan istana. Aku berlutut memanjat doa, kemudian berdiri lagi dan melihat pemandangan indah di depan mataku. Nisan Gilbert Beilschmidt terlihat lebih menarik, ditemani istana dan bunga Calla Lily. Burung kecil itu sudah kembali ke istana, dia berkicau gembira.

"Bendera itu…"

"Ya, istana itu sudah lengkap, Roderich. Kakakku yang membuatkan benderanya."

"Akhirnya dia memenuhi janjinya."

"Dan semua itu dilakukan tepat di saat terakhir sebelum kematiannya. Bersama dengan selembar surat yang ditinggalkan untukku."

"Katamu dia tidak meninggalkan pesan."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Bulan kemarin, saat aku sedang membersihkan istana ini, aku menemukan bendera itu dan selembar surat darinya. Tidak banyak yang dia tulis. Tetapi ada pesan penting yang harus aku ingat darinya."

"…"

"Aku harus belajar…melupakan dan memaafkan…"

"Mengapa?"

Aku menatap langit dan menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya aku tidak kuat menceritakan hal ini kepada Tuan Aristokrat dari Austria itu. Tetapi aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kakakku meninggalkan pesan sebelum dia mati. Dan aku begitu bodoh sampai tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kami hidup dalam masa perang dan konflik. Dia sering meninggalkanku untuk perang, kemudian aku pun juga melakukan hal yang sama ketika masa kejayaannya sudah berakhir. Aku dan kakakku tak selamanya bisa satu pendapat. Masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Aku rasa…aku tahu alasannya."

"Alasannya?"

"Dua hal itu adalah pelajaran yang paling sulit untuk manusia. Masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan kadang membuat kita dendam di kemudian hari. Tetapi mendendam adalah sesuatu yang di benci Tuhan. Maka itu, lupakan dan maafkan masa lalumu."

"Itu…yang dikatakan kakakku dalam suratnya…"

"Kau tahu, Herr Ludwig? Mungkin bisa dibilang Austria adalah musuh besar Prussia. Kami tidak pernah bisa menang melawan mereka. Tetapi aku menaruh rasa hormatku kepada kakakmu."

"…"

"Sebagai ksatria, dia tidak pernah memandang rendah musuhnya. Maka itu aku pun tidak memandang rendah padanya. Sampai matinya pun, bahkan sampai detik ini pun, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya musuh yang menyebalkan."

Roderich berlutut memanjat doa di depan nisan kakakku. Ya, kata-katanya tadi ada benarnya juga. Beberapa orang beranggapan bahwa Prussia adalah ksatria yang hebat. Mereka menaklukkan beberapa wilayah besar di Eropa. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah bertindak semena-mena terhadap wilayah taklukkannya. Dia mungkin ksatria yang haus atas kekuasaan, haus peperangan dan darah. Tetapi di sisi lain, dia itu rendah hati dan taat beragama. Satu hal yang aku tahu, bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku sebagai adiknya.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke makamnya, Roderich."

"Tidak perlu bilang begitu, Herr Ludwig. Aku hanya ingin mengulang kenangan heroik saat dia menyerah Silesia bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

"Aku harap dia tidak kesepian lagi setelah kuletakkan istana ini di makamnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah tindakkanku ini benar atau salah. Aku hanya ingin dia tidak kesepian. Setidaknya, kicauan burung itu bisa menghiburnya."

"Sebenarnya aku lebih setuju istana itu berada di rumahmu. Karena Gilbert menyuruhmu menjaganya di rumah."

"…"

"Dia bercerita banyak hal tentang istana itu. Segala impian sudah kalian bangun bersama istana itu. Kau pasti sangat bahagia melihat istana impian ini sudah sempurna, Herr Ludwig."

"…Ja."

"Berbahagialah, karena kakakmu pun juga bahagia di sana…"

Istana yang kubangun dengan berjuta impian bersama kakakku, kini berdiri dengan anggun di atas makam kakakku. Istana itu dibangun dari jembatannya, kemudian badan istananya, sampai di detik terakhir aku memasang sendiri benderanya.

Sampai di akhir hayatnya, kakakku hanya membuat benderanya saja. Tidak sampai memasangnya di atas tiga menara itu…

~the end~

Akhirnya selesai juga XD

Perjuangan yang panjang buat saya nulis cerita ini. 20 chapter sepertinya terlalu banyak, pegel juga tangan saya nulisnya. =="

Endingnya…err…sepertinya kurang nendang ya? Maksudnya, kurang greget gitu. Tapi emang saya rencanakan seperti ini. Kasian Ludwig, daripada dia nangis melulu. Pengen bikin happy ending yang sederhana

Buat yang sudah baca, terima kasih banyak. Buat yang sekalian ngasih review, terima kasih sebanyak2nya. Berkat dukungan pembaca, penulis amatiran macam saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini sampai selesai XD

**Song lyrics' credit:**

1. Within Temptation :

a. Hand of Sorrow

b. Forsaken

c. Forgiven

d. The heart of everything

e. Truth beneath the rose

f. Destroy

g. Pale

2. Beyonce Knowles :

a. I was Heree


End file.
